Oro Jackson High
by earthstar001
Summary: What would happen if Ace had been raised by both of his parents in modern day? But with the twist of Gol D Roger being the King of all crime throughout the world? What would happen if Whiteboard's only daughter started high school with Ace?
1. Chapter 1

" Ai, there will be no public school for you!" An extremely tall elderly man with a black bandana tied around his head and a rather large mustache snapped at a girl with long baby blue hair. " You will continue your education here at home like you have been!"

" No way, old man! I'm seventeen and I want to go to high school like other kids my age!" The girl snapped back, her sea-foam green eyes glistening with determination. " I'm tired of having to sit at home everyday and not getting to go out with my friends!"

" You don't need to go out, you need to concentrate on your studies and that's it!"

" Aw come on , Pops." A man with a blonde mohawk sighed in a bored tone. He took a large swig of coffee before making a gross face and pulling out a flask with questionable material in it and pouring it into the coffee. " She's at that rebellious age, let her go and hang out with kids her own age. She doesn't wanna hang out with a bunch of old men." He took another swig of the coffee and made a content face.

" Not that I don't love you guys, Marco." Ai said, shoving him lightly. " but you guys can be a little boring sometimes."

" Not gonna lie, that hurt a little, squirt!" A tall man with a brown pompadour grinned down at the girl, ruffling her hair gently. He had a long scar beside his left eye that made hi look fierce but his kind eyes gave away his true nature.

" Hush Thatch, that isn't what I meant!" Ai said laughing. " I love my goofball brothers, but I want to go to school. To go do normal kid stuff. Do clubs or spots or walk to and from school."

" You don't need to walk to and from anywhere, the car can drop you off wherever you need to go!" The elderly man said in a gruff voice. " Besides, you have the best mentors I can pay for. You have been given the best instructors when it comes to fighting, which that could be considered part of a club…I think."

" Yeah, Marco is great at fighting and Thatch is a good cook-"

" Good cook?" Thatch gasped, mouth agape. " I take umbrage to that! I am a magnificent cook!"

" I know, Thatch!" Ai said, standing on her tip-toes and kissing his cheek. " I misspoke! Honest!"

" Uh-huh!" Thatch smirked. " Okay, but seriously, Pops. Let Ai go to school, what would be the harm in that?"

" What would be the harm? Someone could take her hostage or hurt her!" The old man snapped. " My only daughter will not be put in danger."

" So what if I'm your only daughter? Other girls who are the only daughter of their families get to go to school! Why do I have to be any different!"

" Other girls aren't the only daughter of Edward D. Newgate. The man who runs the second largest criminal organization in country." Marco smirked into his coffee. " The Whitebeard Organization is the second strongest in the country and you would be a easy target for his enemies. Like the Gol Organization or Baroque Works."

" You're not helping, Marco!" Ai growled, throwing a spoon at the man.

" Was I supposed to be helping?"

" Wasn't that the reason we came here? To talk Pops into letting her go to school." Thatch asked calmly.

" She won't be!" Whitebeard said, arms crossed angrily.

" I doubt that Mr Gol would ever stoop to something so low as to kidnapping a teenage girl. Or taking a hostage for that matter. That's to beneath him." Marco said into his cup. " Baroque Works on the other hand. That's a different story. They wouldn't hesitate to kidnap a girl like you and do unspeakable things to you, even kill you after your ransom has been paid."

" Marco," Ai said, her tone got the blondes attention. The look she gave him was murderous. " Stop talking."

" Ai's a smart kid, Pops." Thatch said, attempting to salvage something from this conversation that Marco almost blasted to smithereens with his kidnapping example. " She's not going to let someone take advantage of her. She's not going to get herself caught up in a situation she can't handle. I think she should be given the chance to prove what she's capable of." Ai grinned eagerly at Thatch. She knew she could count on him. Her big brother never let her down when it came to negotiating with their father.

" This is true, Pops." Marco said, taking a bite out of an apple he had dug out of his pocket. " It isn't really fair that you let the men in our family do as they please but Ai has to be stuck at home and be a good little girl. She deserves the right to be able to have the same options as everyone else in the family."

Edward Newgate paused to let their argument sink in. He knew they had a point. His daughter was a strong willed person who more then likely would find someway to go to school. He may as well do this the logical and strategical way.

" Very well," He said watching his daughter's face light up. He did enjoy giving his children what they desired. To see their faces light up, their eyes dance. He would give in this once for Ai. She never really asked him for anything. He remembered the last time she had asked for something. She was six and wanted to learn music. He signed her up with the best vocalist instructor and flutist instructor he could find. A smile was brought lips at whenever he heard her play or sing. " You may attend school on one condition."

Ai hesitated at his words. She never liked whenever her father gave her conditions. " What is it?"

" That if any harm comes to you, any threat against you. You will return to home school." Whitebeard eyed his daughter as she contemplated his terms. " It's that or you don't go at all."

" That isn't really fair, Pops!" Ai whined, pouting her bottom lip out. Trying to make her father be more reasonable. Most of the time it worked…this…was not one of those times.

" It's not necessarily unreasonable terms, Ai." Marco pipped in. " Any other parent wouldn't want their kid in a place where they had been threatened."

" I'm with Marco on this one, kiddo." Thatch said, arms crossed. " If any harm or threat comes to you we will deal with it. We are Nakama and no one harms a single member of us without having them pay a thousand times over."

Ai sighed, knowing it was futile to argue. She knew they were right. Her request was a dangerous one if her father's enemies captured her…she'd be tortured and/or worse. Yet…meeting kids her own age and spending time with them was something she really wanted to do. Something she needed to do…

" Yes…I agree to these terms." Ai said, half smiling half wanting to jump up and down in excitement.

" Alright then." Whitebeard said, an eyebrow raised at his daughter's reaction. He had expected more of a fuss from her. More pouting…something. " I will go to the school tomorrow and start the paper work. The local school and enroll you in the morning. The season starts in one week."

Ai jumped up and kissed her father on the cheek. " Thank you, daddy!" She ran out of the room eagerly and up to her room.

" Are you sure this is going to be okay, Pops?" Marco said, eyeing his adopted father/boss. " I mean, are you okay with this? Ai going to high school and everything."

" Well like you said, she's a smart kid. It's time we stopped treating her like a five year old." Whitebeard sighed, leaning against the wall in his study. " I just wish the nearest high school didn't belong to that stupid mustached bastard."

" No offense, Pops, but you're not really one to talk about weird mustaches." Thatch said watching his adopted father/boss twitch angrily.

" Shut it, brat." Whitebeard said, crossing his arms. " Roger…that jackass better not try anything with one of my children at that school of his."

" It'll be fine, you know who also goes to that school that has a soft spot for Ai and won't let any harm come to her, right?" Thatch said, a goofy smirk appearing on his face.

" True, that woman is pretty protective of her." Marco agreed, taking another sip of his spiked coffee.

" Fine, if Boa Hancock wants to prove herself that she won't let any harm come to Ai then she can prove it." Whitebeard snapped in annoyance. The snake woman displeased him when it came to his daughter. She was always trying to convince her that men were no good. Yet, if he needed someone on the inside to keep one of his children safe it would have to be her. He gave a long drawn out sigh. " Oro Jackson High it is."


	2. Chapter 2

" _AAAAAAAAAACE_!"

A teenage boy with shaggy black hair jerked his head upwards at the sound of his name. Freckles adorned his face, framing his black eyes, which were currently wide in surprise. Ace turned to look in the direction his name had come from just in time to see a red blob rush towards him.

 _ **BAM**_!

" Good morning, Luffy." Ace said in a bored voice. " What brings you here" The red blob turned out to be another teen boy with short messy black hair, black eyes and a scar under his left cheek. He wore a red t-shirt and short blue trousers with cuffs. He mumbled something that Ace couldn't hear. This was mainly due to the fact that Ace's foot was placed procariously in-front of the boy's face. Lowering his foot he yawned loudly. " Now what do you want, Luffy?" Ace mumbled, his eyebrow starting to twitch.

" Your mom asked Sabo and I to come to dinner later tonight but she didn't give us a time."

" Oh," Ace said before walking off.

" _Oh_? What does you mean by _oh_? Are you gonna ask her or not?"

" Meh…"

" Aw, come on, Ace!" Luffy whined, arms wrapped dramatically around the older boy shoulders. " Pleeeeeease!"

" Damn it, Luffy, why are you so annoying?"

" Because I'm hungry!"

" That's not an excuse, you're always hungry!" Ace snapped.

" Jeeze Ace! Why are you so grumpy?"

" Cause I can't walk down the damn street to 7/11 without running into someone you fought or pissed off!"

" Aw come on, Ace! You know I don't fight someone unless they deserve it!"

" Uh-huh," Ace grumbled in annoyance. He knew Luffy was right. He never deliberately went out searching for trouble. Most of the time he just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. People would also like to pick a fight with him because he and Ace were friend…well more then friends really. He, Luffy and their friend Sabo were basically brothers. They met when they were children and have been inseparable ever since. Mainly because Luffy was harder to get rid of then a tumor. Always glued to him and Sabo.

Most days he didn't mind it. Other days…like right now…right now he wanted nothing than to strangle him. Not that he would, but it was a very tempting idea.

" Why do you have to piss off so many people?" Ace groaned.

" Hey man, those guys from yesterday deserved it. They were picking on Chopper. Would you rather me take care of those jackasses or Nami and Robin?" Ace flinched at the mere mention at the girls' names. If there were a pair of women he never wanted to see angry on quite a few occasions and it was terrifying.

He had seen Nico Robin angry once…he'd rather fight the devil himself then face her angry. That woman could be as sadistic as she was beautiful and intelligent. " Fine, but those jackasses that work for Wapol better leave me the fuck alone."

" Well if you didn't look so angry all of the time people wouldn't want to pick a fight with you."

" My face should frighten people away."

" Nah, it makes you look tough. So then people want to fight you to prove how strong they are. Not that they could beat you or anything."

" Only someone as dense as you could have that make sense." Ace said, pausing in his stride, glancing to the right as something caught his attention. Duffy kept talking, though nothing could distract him when it came to talking about fighting…unless the conversation steered towards food.

Ace didn't know why this particular scene had caught his attention but it did. To his right he saw a group of guys standing in a circle around something, jeering obnoxiously and making crude comments. The something they were standing around was a short blue haired girl, about five foot two inches. Ace watched as one creep, a tall man with messy blonde hair, tan skin and crazy eyes cupped the girl's chin and tilted it upwards and grin creepily at her.

" What's up, sweet cheeks?" The guy said cheezily. " You think you can just walk on up in our territory and not say hello."

" Sorry, but I'm kind of in a hurry." Ace raised an eyebrow at the sound of the girl's voice. It sounded soft and polite in a girl way with just an hint of annoyance. He watched as a man with wave blue hair gave the girl a couple of disgustingly sick once overs.

" Come on, sweet cheeks. Don't you want to hang with us?"

" Not really," the girl said, the annoyance in her voice even more prevalent now. " If you could please be so kind as to let me pass. I am in a bit of a hurry."

" Don't be rude, hot stuff." The blonde man with the crazy eyes said, leaning closer to the bluenette's face.

" I'm not, you're the rude one." The girl said, her voice now dripping with annoyance. " Presuming that you are allowed to touch me. Presuming to speak to me with such familiarity…and halitosis…" The blonde man blinked in shock before anger spread across his face.

" YOU BITCH! DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM?"

" Should I?" Ace snorted at the statement. He didn't know who this girl was but he admired her spirit. Her spirit would probably end up getting her into trouble…yet for some reason he doubted that this girl would have any problem in this situation.

" What's so funny, Ace?" Luffy asked, finally taking notice that Ace had stopped listening to him. He looked in the direction that Ace was looking in and noticed the girl. His eyes narrowed at the sight. " Bellamy!" He growled low. " What's that jerk and his freak show friends doing to that girl?"

" Pestering her apparently." Ace muttered as he continued to analyze the scene.

" We should stop this!" Luffy growled angrily, rolling his sleeve up, storming towards the group.

" L-Luffy w-wa-" Ace and Luffy froze when they saw the girl put Bellamy into an arm-bar and punched him in the back of the head. " Woah…" He whispered eyes wide. The girl was so fast he had barely seen her move.

" Ah! Shit!" Bellamy snapped.

" Now, will you please be kind enough to leave me alone and allow me to pass?"

" Fuck you, you damn bitch!" Bellamy snarled, his face bloodied and swollen. " Sarkies! Rivers! Make this bitch pay!"

" Right!" The man with wavy blue haired man said reaching for the girl only have her spin around and round-house kick his face. Ace watched the girl take on the three men with ease. He was was amazed at how this girl moved. As if she was made of the wind itself. There was no flaw in her techniques.

" Wow…she's pretty good!" Luffy said in amazement. Ace nodded in amazement as he saw a series of kicks that moved meticulously through the air. So swiftly that Ace barely saw a pair of red panties with a pattern of strawberries flutter underneath her skirt. Ace felt the heat rise up in his face as he realized what he saw. He had also noticed the slightly muscular creamy colored legs on the girl in-front of him too. He shook his he of the thoughts. Why was he concerned about the physical appearance of some girl he didn't even know her name. Yet he was picturing her peeling her clothes off seductively in-front of him. He didn't want to admit it but he really wanted a better look at those strawberry panties.

" Wow! You were awesome!" The sound of Luffy's voice shook him out of his perverted thoughts. He noticed that the three men were laying beaten and bloodied at the bluenette's feet. Her seafoam green eyes were wide in shock.

" What do you want?" The girl asked, tensing up like a doe ready to dart away at the slightest hint of danger.

" Nothing," Ace said hurriedly. He couldn't understand why but he didn't want her to leave. " We were both just walking by when we saw Bellamy's group conversing with you."

" Conversing is one way to put it." The girl said in annoyance. " Are you friends of this shit bag?"

" Please, don't insult us." Ace groaned. " We have better taste in company then the Hyena."

" The Hyena?"

" Bellamy's little nickname for himself." Luffy said smirking. " Cause he's got crazy eyes."

" That's insulting to the animal." She said wrenching a goofy laugh out of Luffy.

" I like you, miss."

" How? We just met."

" Yeah but I'm a great judge of character." Luffy smirked at the girl before slinging his arm around Ace's neck. " Like this guy here! He may look all gruff and grumpy on the outside, but on the inside-"

" Slightly less grumpy?" The girl chimed and once again Luffy busted out laughing. Ace grumbled under his breathe. This girl that he just met was cracking jokes about him…and they weren't even good jokes at that. " Sorry but I really do need to be going."

" Oh yea? Where to?" Luffy asked curiously.

" I need to get some things from the nearby Seiyu." The girl said as she smoothed the wrinkles out of her skirt. " I should be hurrying really. Or else my father will start to worry and send some of my brothers out looking for me."

" Some?" Ace said curiously. " How many brothers do you have?" The girl smiled cheekily. Before darting off she said. " A lot!"


	3. Chapter 3

" I heard a interesting little piece of gossip." A middle aged man said while sitting in a private study. His long strawberry-blonde haired held flecks of grey in it. He folded the newspaper he was reading and looked up at tall man with shaggy jet black hair and a black mustache that curled out.

" What might that be, Rayleigh?" The odd mustached man asked, a shaggy eyebrow raised in interest.

" That Whitebeard will be sending one of his children to school this coming season." Rayleigh said. " I wonder which of his sons it will be. What is your opinion on the matter, Roger?"

Gol D. Roger grinned at his second in command. " What does it matter, Rayleigh. The boy will have nothing to do with us."

" What if he's not sending a son." Rayleigh inquired. " What if he's sending his daughter?" He sighed again before saying. " Newgate wouldn't allow his precious daughter out in public like that. For fear of his enemies would use her to get to him."

" This is Edward Newgate we're talking about, Rayleigh. He wouldn't allow his only daughter to be helpless." Roger said dismissively. " That girl is probably as well trained in combat as any of his sons."

" We don't even know if this girl even exists." Rayleigh said. " We've never had a confirmed sighting of her. Only rumors and how reliable are those really?"

" Considering that your spies were the ones telling us about the girl, I am only able to assume that they are correct." Roger's cheesier cat grin spread wider as he watched his right-hand man shift awkwardly in his chair. " Anyway, we should take advantage of this situation."

" What do you mean?"

" Newgate's son/daughter will be attending Oro Jackson High. Which means the kid is roughly the same age as my son."

" And?"

" Ace could get close to that kid and get inside information on Newga-"

 _ **SMACK**_!

" AH! DAMN IT, _ROUGE_! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Roger yelled angrily as he clutched his head. A lump starting to form from where a strawberry blonde woman had punched him. Her freckled face scrunched up in anger as she glared down at the crime boss. The pink hibiscus flower pin that held her hair on the left side of her head back glistened under the the lighting in the room.

" What have I told you about getting Ace involved in your organization!" The woman snapped, her brown eyes dancing angrily.

" You didn't have to hit me, Rouge!" Roger snapped grumpily, massaging the lump that was growing bigger with each second.

" I only hit you because you don't listen when I say to leave my my baby boy out of your scheming!" The woman said angrily.

The woman in-front of them was Portgas D Rouge, wife of Gol D Roger. She was normally a very kind a sweet woman…unless someone said anything bad or did something to her only son. Then she'd take their arm off like a puma.

" The boy can pull his own weight!" Roger grumbled, rubbing his head. He glanced up at his wife only to see her giving him a murderous look.

" Leave my baby out of your plots!"

" But Miss Rouge, if Ace could get to know this kid we could find out what secrets Newgate is hiding then we-"

" Rayleigh, if you keep talking I'll explain to Shakky how much money you spent gambling last week." Rayleigh paled at her words.

" She wouldn't care. She trusts me." He said hurriedly, hoping she wouldn't call his bluff. He paled a little bit more as she pulled a phone from the pocket in her dress, finger poised…ready to hit speed dial number 3 to contact the Dark King's wife.

" Should I call her and double check?" Rouge asked curiously, eyebrow raised in suspicion.

" Okay fine!" Rayleigh said quickly, as he saw the woman's finger move closer and closer to the call button. " I yield!"

" Really Rayleigh!" Roger groaned, running his hand over his face. " Why are you the second-in-command again?"

" Sorry Roger, but if Shakky finds out how much I lost last week I'll be sleeping with the fishes…literally." Rayleigh glared at Roger who was grinning ear to ear.

" You're afraid of your _wiiiiiife_!" The Kingpin said in a sing-song voice. " What kind of ma-"

" _**ROGER**_!" Rouge snapped causing both men to jump. " I MEAN IT! YOU LEAVE ACE OUT OF WHATEVER YOU ARE PLOTTING!"

" Rouge, the boy c-"

" I SAID NO!" Roger and Rayleigh flinched as anger in the small woman's voice rose. " NOW! Ace's friends will be coming to dinner tonight and you had better be on your best behavior! No corrupting the youth!"

" You don't mean Garp's grandson will be here tonight."

" Yes! Luffy will be here and you had best behave! That boy is like Ace's brother and you had better be nice to him."

" That kid is pretty funny." Rayleigh said. " He reminds me a lot of you, Roger."

" Please, I'm nothing like that kid."

" Oh really? Let's start you're both rash and impulsive, thick headed and stubborn."

" Devilishly handsome smiles." Rouge said kissing her husband on the cheek. " Now, you had best behave tonight or there will be no desert for you!" Roger flinched inwardly at her words, the double entendre very evident.

" Fine, I will be the perfect gentleman that I always am."

" Good!" Rouge snapped, sauntering off to the kitchen. Rayleigh snorted in humor.

" Do you have something you want to share with the rest of the class, Rayleigh?"

" It would appear that even the King of the Criminal Underground is afraid of something…and that something would be a five foot one strawberry blonde with freckles."

" Keep laughing, Rayleigh." Roger laughed. " But only a foolish man would dare to defy an angry wife."

" AAAAAAAAce! Is diner ready yet?" Luffy whined at his brother while laying on his bed.

" I don't know, dumbass! And get your dirty feet off my bed!" Ace snapped, kicking Luffy's feet off of the nice clean comforter. " Do you really need to keep whining about being hungry?"

" But I'm hungry!"

" How does Sanji put up with your constant whining about food?"

" Probably the same way we put up with him." Ace turned at the sound of deep voice to see a teen boy with wavy blonde hair, black eyes and a large scar over his left eye.

" Sabo!" Luffy said excitedly, hurrying over to his second brother and bear hugging him. It had been a few months since they had last seen him. He had been sent across country with Luffy's foster mother Curly Dadan to do a little job for Ace's father. They hadn't heard much from him or what he had been doing but they weren't worried. They knew Sabo could handle himself.

" Hey bro!" Sabo said ruffling Luffy's hair.

" We missed you, Sabo!"

" I missed you guys too." Sabo said happily. " By the way I saw your dad while I was gone, Luffy!"

" Oh yeah?" Luffy asked curiously. " What was he doing there?"

" You know he can't tell us, Luffy." Ace said stretching out onto his bed, shoeless of course. " Besides, he just got back. Give him a chance to relax."

" Thanks Ace, but I'm fine." Sabo said, flopping down in a chair. " I really did miss your mom's cooking. I love Curly, but her cooking doesn't compare to your mom's. It also doesn't compare to Sanji's!"

" Speaking of food-"

" Luffy, if you don't shut up about food I'm going to shank you."

" Aw Ace, you're no fun!" Luffy said poutingly. " No wonder that girl from earlier ran off!"

" Shut up, Luffy!"

" No man, I'm right about this! That girl from earlier totally turned tail and ran as soon as she saw your ugly freckled mug!"

" My face is not ugly!"

" Really? Did your mom tell you that?"

" Woah, woah, woah!" Sabo said interrupting his arguing brothers. " What girl? What happened with you and Kalifa? Did you two break up?"

" Oh my God, Sabo! You sound like a girl!" Ace whined, his hand over his face in exasperation.

" Don't avoid the question, Ace! What girl?"

" Some random girl that Luffy and I saw on the way back from the Daiso! Bellamy and his creepers tried doing creepy shit to her and she whooped their ass and then left."

" You guys went to the Daiso without me?"

" _THAT_ ' _S WHAT YOU GET FROM THE STORY_!"

" What you should get from the story is that she saw Ace's ugly freckled mug and ran the other way!" Luffy said grinning like a moron.

" You dick!" Ace growled, grabbing his little brother into a head lock. " How many times do I have to tell you that that wasn't the reason she left!"

" So you admit that you have an ugly freckled face!" Luffy chocked out, still grinning.

" Shut up, Luffy!"

" Ace, why are you blushing?"

" _I AM NOT BLUSHING_ , _SABO_!"

" _OOOOOH_! _ACE HAS A CRUSH_! Luffy, was she pretty?"

" I don't know, she didn't look like Curly or Granny Kokoro."

" 98% of the female gender doesn't look like those two, Luffy. Did she look like Hancock?"

" Well, she had blue hair and green eyes so no."

" But did she have the same attractiveness of Hancock?"

" I don't know, like I said, she didn't look like Curly or Granny Kokoro."

" We're gonna assume that she was attractive or else Ace wouldn't be blushing right now!"

" This is true! Look at him, he looks like a tomato! Kalifa's not going to be happy when she finds out!"

" I've decided that I am just going to kill both of you."

" _BOOOOOOYS_!" The three teens jumped at the sound of Rouge's sing-song voice. " _DINNER_!"

" _**WOOOOOH**_! _CHOW TIME_!" Luffy yelled excitedly, slipping out of Ace's hold and dashing out of the room towards the delicious aroma of dinner.

" So what about this girl."

" She's no one and I'll never see her again. So let it go." Ace said, eyebrow twitching angrily at his blonde brother. Sabo was about to reply when all of a sudden-

 _ **CRASH**_!

" _DAMN IT_ , _LUFFY_!"


	4. Chapter 4

" I'm off!"

" WAIT! WE GOTTA TAKE PICTURES!"

" Dear God guys, you promised you wouldn't make a big deal out of this!" Ai whined trying to escape her brothers trying to take pictures of her first day of school.

" But Ai! We need precious memories of this day!" A man with a pale complexion and geisha make-up said. He wore a woman's pink kimono and hair piled up in the traditional geisha style.

" Come on, Izo! I let you do my hair and make-up and that should be good enough for you." Ai whined. " If you guys don't let me leave then I'm gonna be late for school."

" Don't you sass me, young lady!" Izo snapped. " Pops is at work right now and wanted us to take a picture for him!"

" Urgh! Come on guys, seriously!" Ai whined, glancing at her watch, getting more and more nervous with each passing minute. Each minor delay.

" But you just look so darn cute in your school uniform!" Thatch said eagerly. " We have to preserve this moment forever!"

" Yeah, so hush your trap and suck it up, kiddo!" Marco said, giving Ai a lazy smirk.

" Argh! Okay fine! Just hurry up already!" Ai said finally giving in, only to have the process move along faster. She was extremely excited for her first day of school. She felt like a pre-schooler. After Marco managed to snap a series of pictures Ai was finally free to head to school. She hurried through the streets as fast as she could, darting swiftly in and out of the crowd with. That is until a teen boy with short green hair decided to walk out in-front of her.

" Watch out!" She yelped, trying her best to avoid colliding with him…this did not work. She crashed face first into what felt like a brick wall. She stumbled backwards, bracing herself for the impact of hitting the ground when she felt a pair of well muscled arms wrap around her waist, saving her from making best friends with the pavement.

" Jeeze, moss head!" A irritated masculine voice barked. " You almost injured this beautiful young lady!" Ai blinked open her eyes, not realizing she had closed them in anticipation of impact. She glanced up to see a teen boy with short blonde hair that hung down, covering his left eye. His visible right eye was black and he had a distinctive curly eyebrow.

" Shut up, you shitty cook!" The green hair boy snapped back. " How was I supposed to see her when she just appears out of now where?!"

"Apologize, moss head!" The blonde growled.

" Don't tell me what to do, you shitty cook!"

" Um, please don't fight." Ai said hurriedly. " It was my fault really. I was rushing and wasn't paying attention and-"

" No need to apologize, sweet angel!" The blonde said setting her on her feet and quickly dropping to one knee as if he were proposing. He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it, offering a red rose that appeared out of no where. " Pay no attention to that simple brute! His stupidity is a reoccurring event, dear sweet angel!"

SMACK!

" Will you stop being a fucking pervert, you shitty cook! I'm not listening to Nami's screeching at seeing you hit on another woman!" The green haired teen said after punching the blonde in the back of the head.

" What'd you say to me, moss head?" The blonde growled in anger, a lump starting to form on the back of his head. " How dare you insult my appreciation of beautiful women! Also, don't you dare bring my beloved Nami-swan into this conversation! She knows I love her and only her!"

" Then stop flirting or she'll kick you ass!"

" Such vulgar language in-front of such a beautiful woman! I don't know how the gorgeous Robin-chwan puts up with your brutish behavior!"

" Don't bring Robin into this conversation, Number 7!"

" I told you to stop referring to me by a number, you shitty swordsman!" Ai couldn't believe the sight before her. The two guys in-front of her looked like they were going to start brawling right in the middle of the street.

" Um…seriously, it's fine! You guys don't need to argue!"

BAM! POW!

" AH SHIT!" The green haired boy yelled, clutching the back of his head. " DAMN IT, NAMI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He glared at a red haired girl with brown eyes…that were currently filled with annoyance. She was accompanied by a teen girl with lightly tanned skin, black hair and sky blue eyes.

" Damn it, Zoro! Damn it, Sanji! We can't leave you alone for five minutes without you idiots causing trouble!" The red haired girl snapped. " We're late for class now because of you idiots!"

" Aw, Nami-swan!" Sani whined, his visible eye turning into a heart. " It's all that idiot Zoro's fault! He ran into this young lady and almost knocked her out! He also has yet to apologize!"

" I was going to but then your stupid mouth wouldn't shut the hell up!"

" Are you alright, miss?" The dark-haired girl asked, ignoring the arguing group.

" Ah! Yes," Ai said hurriedly. " It was really my fault! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and was rushing and-"

" It's not a big deal, really." The dark haired girl said smiling kindly down at Ai. It should be noted that Ai is only about five foot two inches and the girl in-front of her was six foot two inches. " Zoro has a bad habit of getting lost and not paying attention to his surroundings. We're often worried that he will wander off into the sea and get eaten by some manner of beast, never to be seen or heard from again." Ai cringed at the morbidity of the girl's words. She started eyes her suspiciously, wondering how she could say such things with such ease.

" My name is Robin by the way." The girl said. " The red haired girl's name is Nami. You've met her boyfriend, Sanji already. He is a bit of a flirt but he is harmless." Ai nodded warily, unsure how she felt about the people in-front of her. " And the grouch over there is Zoro. He's a big softy deep down."

" DON'T TELL PEOPLE THAT, ROBIN!" The green haired boy yelled.

" Oh?" Robin asked. Ai crept away nervously. she promised her brother's and father that she behave and not get in trouble. She had a nagging suspicion that these people would get her in trouble.

" Hey, where are you going?" Nami asked curiously.

" M-Me?!" Ai stuttered nervously.

" Yes you!" Nami said eyeing her. " Where do you think you're going?"

" I'm sorry, I don't want to be rude but I'm starting at a new school and I can't be late!"

" Are you starting to Oro Jackson High?" Robin asked.

" H-how did you know?" Ai asked cautiously.

" Your uniform is the same as ours." Robin said gesturing to her uniform. For the first time since meeting them Ai noticed what her companions were wearing. Nami and Robin's clothes matched her's.

" You mean you go to the same school?"

" Of course," Robin said smiling. " Don't worry, school doesn't start for another half hour. Also new students don't need to worry about being on time to class, you still have an entrance ceremony to get to. It doesn't start for another hour."

" If you like you can walk to the school with us." Nami said grinning. " These streets can be kind of confusing if you don't know your way around." Ai relaxed slightly. She relaxed, realizing these people didn't know who she was…she didn't believe they'd try to mess with her if they ever did find out.

" Sure, if you don't mind." Ai said, a smile spreading across her face.

" No problem, beautiful!" Sanji said grabbing her hand and placing a gentle kiss on it. " Our day is made more wonderful and the merriment increases exponentially with your presence added to our group!" Ai stared at him in confusion.

'Thatch told me about guys like this…now what was that word…' Ai thought, trying to will the advice her brother gave her. Something about staying away from boys like this. For the life of her, she couldn't remember. All the while she was thinking, Sanji was rambling on and on about how pretty she was.

" That's it!" Ai proclaimed excitedly, the word finally coming to her.

" What is it, sweet angel?" Sanji asked, swooning happily.

" Play-boy!" Ai announced excitedly. " That's what you are!" Sanji fell flat on his face in surprise. Zoro busted out laughing at the sight of Sanji in such dismay as Nami patted him comfortingly on the shoulder.

" She sure hit the nail on the head, I like this kid!" He laughed excitedly.

" She is very amusing." Robin said happily. " The others will enjoy meeting her."

" Th-the others?" Ai stuttered, instantly becoming nervous again.

" The rest of our friends." Nami said grinning from ear to ear. " There's a few more of us that you'll eventually meet up with at school."

" Eventually?"

" Well, they are kind of hard to not notice." Robin said chuckling lightly. She, Ai and the others started move in the direction of Ai's original path, towards Oro Jackson High. " Especially those three brothers."

" Brothers?"

" Yes." Robin said smiling. " Those three are almost inseparable. Except when Koala, Sabo's girlfriend is around…and of course, Luffy's stalker."

" Stalker? That's kind of odd…and a little nerve wracking."

" Oh she's fine. She'd never hurt him or do anything crazy to him…she mainly just stuffs his locker full of chocolates and invitations to Yakiniku restaurants."

" That works?"

" When food is involved and normally if it's free food Luffy is all for it…"

" He's that easily won over?"

" Luffy's as simple-minded and dense as he is strong." Zoro said nonchalantly.

" Zoro's right," Robin said coolly. " Luffy's extremely strong, his older brother's are just as strong if not stronger."

" Especially Ace." Sanji said, managing to regain his composure. " I wouldn't want to piss with him."

" Really?"

" Yeah, he's always like ten steps ahead of his opponents." Zoro said boredly. " He's an interesting strategist. Nothing at all like Luffy who just does as he pleases."

" He seems so carefree."

" He is…" Sanji groaned. " to and annoying fault. He's to trusting sometimes." The blonde starting on about all the escapades this Luffy had gotten them into. It seemed to make the time pass by quicker. With each passing second Ai became more and more excited about the thought of meeting this Luffy and his two brothers. She was so tnrawthed by the stories that she wasn't paying attention to where she was heading once again and bumped into a well musculared back, making her stumble backwards.

" Aw man, can't I go one fucking day without one of you jackass'-" The wall of muscle turned around and revealed itself to be the boy from a few weeks ago. The anger/annoyance on his face seemed to fade quickly at the site of her.

" Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, please forgive me!" Ai said hurriedly. " This was totally my fault!"

" Ace, stop glaring at the poor girl." A boy with wavy blonde hair said, grinning from ear to ear. " I'm starting to see what Luffy was talking about earlier."

" Shut it, Sabo!"

" Good morning, Ace." Robin said coolly. " Good morning, Sabo. I see you two have met our new friend here."

" We have," Sabo said, taking her hand politely and placing a soft kiss on the back of it. " I apologize for my brother's rudeness."

" But he didn't do anything rude." Ai said hurriedly. Sao leaned closer to her and whispered softly in her softly.

" His face can be rather terrifying. Most ladies run in fear of him." Ai blinked in confusion.

" I don't think his face is scary. I've met a lot more people with faces that are a lot more intimidating than him."

" You seem like such a nice girl, who would you know that is intimidating?" Ai was about to reply when Sanji interrupted her.

" Hey Sabo! Why are you allowed to kiss that sweet angel's hand and carry on a conversation with her, but when I do it I get called a playboy!"

" Maybe because you are one."

" Oh yeah, well what does that make you?"

" A gentleman.

" HOW ARE YOU A GENTLEMAN AND I'M A PLAYBOY?"

" Because I don't flirt with everything in a skirt," Sabo said. " I show a lady the proper respect she deserves." Sanji was about to continue his argument when something or rather someone. Specifically a tall slender girl with long black hair that fell past her waist. Her most prominent feature were her H-Cup breasts…which were currently bouncing as she hurried after a teen boy with black hair and a scar underneath his left eye.

" LUFFY-KUN!" She squealed happily. " COME BACK! I MADE YOU BREAKFAST!" The boy reached the group and hid behind Ace.

" This is the first time I've see Luffy run from food." Name said in surprise.

" I think he's running from her." Zoro said in a bored tone. " He just doesn't want to be suffocated by her mega-boobs."

" Luffy-kun," The girl said breathlessly. " I made this just for you!" The teen, Luffy, eyed her cautiously. Like a puppy who had fallen for the fake toss the toy trick one to many times.

" Hancock-hime! I'll gladly eat anything you crafted so lovingly with those beautiful hands of yours!" Sanji yelled as he eagerly attempted to hug the girl…who then proceeded to round-house kick him in the face.

" BACK OFF, JERK!" The girl, Hancock, said. She leaned backwards as if doing the limbo and pointed at him dramatically. " THIS FOOD IS FOR LUFFY AND LUFFY ONLY!"

" This is the stalker you were mentioning earlier, Miss Robin? She isn't that bad." Ai said smiling happily. As she spoke Luffy finally seemed to notice her.

" Hey Ace! It's that girl from the other day."

" No shit, sherlock. I figured that out earlier."

" Wow," Sabo said with interest. " So your the girl who knocked the snot out of Bellamy. I'm impressed that someone your size could do that all on your own." Ai blushed. She felt uncomfortable all of a sudden being the center of attention. Even Hancock had noticed her.

" It wasn't anything to impressive. I just get impatient when I'm in a hurry!"

" Well it's still impressive to say the l-" Sabo stopped mid-sentence as he saw Hancock rush past him and pull Ai into a tight hug, Ai's face smashed in-between her large breasts. The container of food flying out of her hands, which Luffy caught effortlessly and began eating.

" AI!" She squealed in excitement." YOU'RE FINALLY HERE!"

" NEE-CHAN!" Ai mumbled from between the tall girl's breasts. " I CAN'T BREATH!"


	5. Chapter 5

" What do you mean Hancock is your big sister." Nami asked in surprise.

" Exactly what she said, Nami." Hancock said still happily hugging Ai's head between her bosom, Ai's arms flailing in a desperate attempt to get air.

" Hancock, I don't think she can breath." Robin said. Hancock released Ai who started gasping for air, hair muffled.

" Ah the beauty of sisterly love!" Sanji said, swooning from side to side, a heart appearing once again in his eye. " Let's all partake in the wonders of it! Nami-swan! Robin-chwan! Join me, Ai-chwan and Hancock-hime in a loving-"

 _ **BAM**_!

 _ **POW**_!

 _ **SMACK**_!

Sanji was sent flying as Nami and Zoro punched him and Hancock round-house kicked him.

" _PERVERT_!" She snapped, returning to hugging Ai. " Stay away from my sweet baby sister!"

" If you don't mind my asking," Robin said getting both girl's. " How are you two related?"

" Yeah Hancock," Luffy said, his mouth full of food. " I thought Sandersonia and Marigold were your only sisters."

" Ai is my sister much like Sabo and Ace are your brothers." Hancock said. " She's my little sister by choice. Such a poor little one, surrounded all the time by those crude and uncouth men. I just had to step in and give the feminine touch to this sweet girl!"

" Surrounded by me?" Sao asked curiously. " Where do you live?"

" With my father and brothers."

" Oh yeah, you said something the other day about have a lot of brothers. So how many do you have?"

" I actually have lost count."

" How exactly does someone lose count of how many siblings they have?" Ace asked, eyebrow raised in curiosity.

" Well they just keep appearing." Ace raised his eyebrow even higher now.

" Appearing? What is your dad a man-whore or something?" Ai tensed up angrily. She could take any insult hurled toward her way but if anyone said anything about any member of her family the gloves came off.

" Ace, that wasn't polite." Sabo said, arms crossed. " You shouldn't insult people you don't know."

" Yeah Ace!" Luffy said, egg and rice on his face. His cheeks stuffed with food like a chipmunk. " Don't be a jackass!"

" Shut up, Luffy!" Ace snapped. " It was just a question!"

" My father," Ai said, trying to keep a lid on her temper. The vein in her temple throbbing, causing some members of the group to take a step back. " Is a good man who takes in those who society casts aside. He cares about each and every one of them as every good father does." A silent hush fell over the group, the atmosphere so thick it could be cut with a knife as Ace and Ai glared daggers at each other. Lightning flashing between their eyes.

" Sooooo…" Sabo said, finally breaking the silence. " Ai, do you know where the new students welcoming ceremony is held?"

" Ah, no actually." Ai said as her normal good natured smile return. " I actually have no idea where anything in the school is."

" It's a good thing you ran into Robin and Nami the. They won't let you get lost."

" Hey! What about me and Zoro!" Luffy whined finishing the breakfast bento.

" I couldn't trust you to find your way out of a wet paper bag." Ace said ruffling his brother's hair.

" And a directionally challenged chimp has a better sense of direction then Zoro." Sabo said causing Zoro to start twitching.

" Keep talking Blondie, and we'll see which direction your head rolls." Zoro snapped, hand flying to his three bokkens at his right hip.

" Bring it on, Bushido-boy." Sabo said, pulling out a retractable steel pipe from basically thin air.

 _ **SMACK**_!

 _ **POW**_!

Zoro's head jerked forward as Nami punched him in the back of his head. Sabo was currently rubbing the back of his head as a girl with shoulder length light brown hair and round brown eyes. " Damn it, Sabo! How many times have I told you not to fight at school?"

" Jeez, Koala! That really fucking hurt!"

" Shut it, jerk-face!" The girl growled. " You're supposed to be the responsible one out of the three of you!" She gestured from him to Luffy and Ace. angrily.

" Hey no fair, Koala! I'm responsible!" Ace growled.

" You're just as reckless if not worse than Luffy!"

" Ouch, now that really hurt, Koala!"

" Just shut it and get to class, you dip-shits!"

The three brother's hurried towards the schoolhouse as Koala stormed after them, lecturing them still.

" Come on Ai," Robin said, a smile still evident on her face. " We'll show you where the entrance ceremony is going to be at." Ai nodded and followed Hancock and Robin. Zoro and Nami heading to their home rooms.

" Those three brothers seem very fun to be around." Ai said a few moments later.

" They are very entertaining." Robin said, a laugh escaping from her. " There's never a dull moment when they are together."

" It seems so!" Ai said before turning to her sister. " Are Marigold and Sandersonia here today?"

" Yes, Sandersonia is in your grade so you may be in her class."

" So that means you're a second year student." Robin said.

" Yep!"

" Then you could be in the same class as Zoro and Sanji." Robin said before pausing to think. " I also believe they are in the same class as Ace and Sabo."

" That would be nice to be in class with them," Ai said in excitement. " To actually know someone in my new class. It will be a little less intimidating that way."

" You shouldn't be intimidated, Ai!" Hancock scolded. " As my sister, these morons at this school aren't anything to be intimidated by!" Ai just smiled cautiously. She loved her sister but she could get a little over the top when it came to her superiority complex.

" Don't worry Ai," Robin said coolly. " You'll fit in fine here. Just stay away from the bad influences."

" Bad influences?"

" Like Ace and his bitch girlfriend!" Hancock said angrily. " If you hang out with him you'll develop that angry scowl and then get premature wrinkles! No sister of mine will get premature wrinkles! If you're around Kalifa for to long you'll develop RBF!"

" RBF?"

" Resting Bitch Face!"

" Oh come on, Hancock!" Robin said, annoyance evident in her voice, noticeably avoiding the mention of Ace's girlfriend. " Ace isn't a bad influence. He's a good guy."

" He gets into fights almost everyday!"

" That isn't his doing, people pick fights with him and he simply defends himself. He used to keep people from picking on Luffy when they were kids."

" He's a punk!" Hancock said angrily. " And no one needs to stand up for my Luffy! He's perfectly manly all on his own! The opitomy "

" He was a crybaby as a kid, Hancock." Robin said. " I would know, I've known them both since they were little."

" He seems like a good guy…a little grumpy, but good." Ai said.

" No!" Hancock said, arms crossed angrily. " You stay away from him! Bad news!"

" But-"

" No buts, young lady!" Hancock said angrily. Ai sighed in defeat.

" I'll think about it." She finally said.

" Good, now off to the ceremony with you! I'll see you after school!" Hancock ruffled Ai's hair again before sauntering off to class.

" Don't listen to her, Ai." Robin said in an annoyed tone. " Ace may be a little rough around the edges but he really is a good guy."

" I'm sure he is-"

" He's just had it kinda rough. He and his father have issues, which is why he gets a little cranky whenever people mention the whole father thing." " Why would he have issues with his father?"

" His dad's rather important…"

" Really? Who is he?" Robin became slightly uncomfortable at the question. " What's wrong?"

" It's not really my place to tell you about Ace's family. I know he's a little gruff right now, but just know that once he gets used to you he'll be a lot less grumpier."

" Less grumpier?"

" He's always grumpy but less grumpy when he gets to know people."

" Understood." Ai said smiling. " I will do everything in my power to be less new to him."

" That's sweet of you!" Robin said walking towards a gymnasium.

" So is Luffy not in the same class as his brothers?"

" No he and Nami are first year students, so they will be in the same entrance ceremony with you. Along with Chopper and Usopp." Ai looked in confusion at her. " They are two other members in our band of misfits."

" Oh, you have a lot of friends."

" It's mostly Luffy's doing. He has a way of attracting the people who have loneliness in them and make them wanted. It's a his gift."

" He seems like a very kind person."

" He's someone that will work his way into your life. Make you a member of his family. Even if you don't want to at first." A warm reminiscent smile came across her face. " All three brothers are like that." Ai was about to reply when Luffy appeared out of no where, grabbing her by the arm and grinning like a goofball.

" Come on, Ai!" He said eagerly before pulling her towards the entrance hall. " We're gonna be late!"

" Wait, Luffy!" Ai squeaked in surprise. She glanced behind her as Luffy dragged her down the many rows of chairs. She saw Robin wave politely at her before walking off. A sympathetic smile on her face.

" Come on, Ai! We've gotta hurry! Up and Chopper are saving us some seats."

" Hey Strawhat!" Luffy froze at the sound of a soft feminine voice from behind him. He and Ai turned to see a slender girl with elbow length wavy orange hair. She had almond shaped brown eyes and pouty pink lips. " Hands off my sister!"

" Marigold!" Ai said in excitement, flinging her arms around the girl.

" Hey Marigold!" Luffy said his normal goofball grin widening. " So Hancock was right and Ai is your sister."

" Of course she is," the girl said in a authoritative tone. " Now keep your hands off her. You're marrying Hancock, not Ai."

" I'm not marrying anyone!" Luffy whined. " I wish you three would stop telling people that."

" So you are the guy Hancock is always going on about!" Ai said happily. " Well now that I've met you Luffy, I can give you my blessing to marry my sister! I'm sure you and Hancock will be very happy together."

" Ah jeez," Luffy whined, locking his hands behind head and walking towards Nami and two others. His mouth fixed in a pouting position. " Not funny!" He sat next to a lightly tanned skinned boy with medium length woolly black hair and a long nose. Beside him was a…Ai had to do a double take as she stared at what she thought was a small blue nosed reindeer wearing a blue and pink helmet.

" I-Is that-"

" That would be Chopper." Marigold said interrupting Ai. " He ate a devil fruit much like us."

" A reindeer that looks like a human?"

" He ate the Hito Hito no Mi fruit."

" I suppose eating the Human devil fruit would do that to an animal."

" He is extremely intelligent." Marigold said, crossing her arms in a matter of fact manner. " Aspiring to become a doctor."

" That's amazing." Ai said glancing to the side, noticing Nami waving for her to come join them. " Come on, let's go. This thing should be starting any minute now." She locked arms with her sister and ushered her towards Luffy and his friends.

" Ai, this is Usopp and Chopper!" Luffy said, apparently over his former mood.

" Is it true that you beat up Bellamy?" The reindeer, Chopper, asked her. His eyes lit up in excitement and wonder.

" Um, yeah I guess." Ai said, blushing slightly. She didn't like bragging about people she gave an _education in manners_ to.

" WOW!" Chopper said, the excitement in his voice raising even more. " THAT'S SO COOL!"

" Guys, will you hush!" Nami snapped. " We're getting started!"

" Hey Ace," Sabo said looking over at his brother who's face was currently planted against the table…pretending to be asleep. " Aaaaaace!" He flung a pencil at him, attempting to get his attention.

" What Sabo?" Ace mumbled in a tired voice.

" Why did you have to try to pick a fight with that girl earlier?"

" Who said I was picking a fight?"

" You asked her if her dad was a man whore." Sabo said, eyebrows narrowing. " If that isn't asking to get slapped I don't know what is."

" It was just a question. Who knew she'd get so defensive."

" People tend to get defensive when you insult their parents."

" I don't."

" Normal people get defensive."

" Shut it, jackass!" Ace growled looking away. " I'm trying to sleep!"

 _ **WHACK**_!

" AH SHIT!" Ace snarled, rubbing the lump that was starting to form on the back of his head. He glared up at large obese woman with curly orange hair and rather masculine features. A rancid cigarette hanging from her fat lips. " THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR, DADAN?!"

" Shut it, you little shit!" The woman snapped. " No sleeping in my class!"

" Maybe I wouldn't sleep if you taught something worth listening to!"

" Why you snarky little shit head!" The woman growled. " I aught to whoop your ass here and now!"

" Ah come on, Curly. It's such a nice day, do you guys really have to fight?"

" _KEEP OUT OF THIS_ , _SABO_!" The two snapped at Sabo, a sweat drop appearing behind his head. After a few minutes of bickering…and face pulling, Curly finally managed to make her way to the front of the class.

" Alright you shit stains," She barked in a disgruntled tone. " Most of you remember me from last year. We'll I'll be your teacher for this year so you'll just have to get the fuck over it."

Sabo groaned in annoyance. She was going off on one of her tantrums again and he just wanted to tune her out. Unfortunately Curly Dadan's voice was like an ice pick in his ears. He groaned quietly, closing his eyes and wishing it was still his summer break. The part where he got to spend time with Koala…and not Curly. He smiled at the memory of the time they spent together last night…the slightly n-

" OH FOR SHIT'S SAKE, WHAT NOW?"

Once again, Curly ruined the wonderful fantasy that he was trying to play out in his mind. He opened one eye lazily to see what she was complaining about now only to see the Vice Principle of the school Shakuyaku, mainly referred to as Shakky, walk into the class room. She was a tall thin woman with lightly tanned skin and full lips. Her soft black hair was in a bobbed style that ended just above her chin. She walked up to Curly and took the cigarette from her mouth, snuffing it out on the desk.

" You'll have a new student added to your class, Curly." She said in a dusky tone.

" Shit Shakky," Curly snapped angrily. " Another ungrateful little shit for brains."

" You'll do well to watch the smart ass insults with this one. It would unwise to mess with this one."

" Why should I give a shit about the little brats feelings? Just bring them in." Sabo watched as Shakky waved for someone outside the door to enter. A grin spread across his face as said person walked inside, realizing it was Ai. He smirked as the other guys in the class started muttering about how cute they thought she was. He glanced over to see Ace sound asleep, completely oblivious to the scene before him.

" Damn kid," Curly grumbled, pulling a new cigarette from her breast pocket. " You better not be another damn space case!"

" Her entrance scores were some of the highest I've seen in a while." Shakky said, snatching the cigarette from Curly and lighting it for herself. She headed for the door, waving goodbye as she left.

" Well brat," Curly snapped, pulling yet another cigarette out and lighting it. " Introduce yourself!"

" Ah! Yes sir!"

" _I_ ' _M A WOMAN_! _CAN_ ' _T YOU TELL FROM MY BEAUTIFUL FACE_!" A sweat drop appeared behind Ai's head as she stuttered a quick apology. " Just shut your yap and hurry the hell up."

" Ah yes, ma'am!" Ai lifted a piece of chalk and quickly wrote out her name…her full name. Sabo froze as realization of who she was hit him like a ton of bricks. " Good morning, everyone!" Ai said happily. " My name is Ai Newgate! It's a pleasure to meet all of you!"


	6. Chapter 6

Sabo saw the cigarette drop from Curly's mouth as her jaw went slack. Ai glanced over towards her new teacher curiously. " Is something wrong?"

" N-N-Newgate!" Curly managed to stutter. " As in Edward D. Newgate.

" Oh, so you know my father!" Ai said happily. " The one and only!" She paused for a second. " Ah snap, Marco told me not to mention that."

Sabo stared nervously at Ai. She was the daughter of his boss' rival. What the hell was she doing here? In Roger's school. Her father's rival…filled with people who worked for him.

" Is there anything else I should do?" Ai asked Curly, becoming more nervous as people were starring at her curiously. She didn't like the looks some of them were giving her. She glanced around the room, searching for someone familiar when her eyes landed on Sabo, who waved comfortingly to her.

" A-Ah n-no!" Curly said hurriedly, still visibly pale. She pointed towards a empty seat in the back row, near Sabo. " Go ahead and take that seat back there." Ai nodded in excitement before she moved to the back of the classroom. She was concerned a little about why Sabo looked nervous so suddenly. She noticed that he was attempting to hide his nervousness…but she saw how clenched his fists were as she approached. She didn't know what she had done but she was worried that her knew friend now didn't want anything to do with her.

Ai paused when she got to her seat. She saw that a certain freckled face jerk was sitting beside her desk. Who was currently sound asleep. Really? Asleep in class? What kind of slacker was he?

 _ **WHACK**_!

Ai jumped as she saw a book suddenly fly out of no where and collide with Ace's head. " _SHIT_!" He yelled abruptly as he jerked awake.

" _WAKE THE FUCK UP_ , _ACE_!" Curly yelled angrily. " _WHO THE FUCK TOLD YOU YOU COULD SLEEP IN CLASS_?"

" _WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU_?" Ace yelled back. " _WHAT KIND OF TEACHER HITS THEIR STUDENTS WITH RANDOM SHIT_!"

" THE KIND THAT HAS TO DEAL WITH MORONIC SHIT HEADS SLEEPING IN THEIR CLASS!"

Ai stared at the scene before her. Was this really how public school was. Teachers physically abusing their students. Students arguing with their teachers. Maybe her father was right…maybe she should have stayed home schooled.

" Psst." Ai looked to her left to see Sabo there, smiling gently at her. " Don't let their arguing scare you." He said quietly. " Curly is mine and Lufffy's foster mom. Ace comes to visit so much that he's like her own kid. So that's why they are so familiar with each other."

 _ **WHACK**_!

" _SHUT YOUR MOUTH_ , _SABO_!" Curly yelled, throwing another book this time at the blonde. " _NO TALKING DURING CLASS_!"

" _DON_ ' _T HIT HIM WITH SHIT_!" Ace snapped at her. He had always been protective of his brothers. So when one of them was injured or hurt, even if it was just as simple as Curly hitting one of them with a book, he would be ready to fight them. It was then that he had noticed a certain blunette standing beside him. " What are you looking at?"

Ai jumped at the angry tone in his voice. She had just about enough of his attitude. " What's your problem?" Ai snapped back. " I don't know what crawled up your ass and died but stop taking your shitty day out on me!"

Ace was taken aback by her sudden outburst back. He wasn't used to people growling back at him. Most people avoided him…like the plague. The only ones that did were his brothers, his parents, Luffy's friends…Kalifa.

" Tch," He grumbled glaring down at her. " You're pretty mouthy for a dwarf." Anger flashed through out Ai.

" What the fuck did you call me, Freckles!"

" You heard me…or maybe you didn't. Does sound travel differently down there?" Ai felt a vein throbbed angrily in Ai's temple. She felt the air current start to kick up around her as she felt her temper start to rise.

Sabo started to become more nervous as he knew his brother's smart mouth could get him into deep trouble. They didn't know what this girl's motives were; if she was working for her father or here on her own accord. " Ace, you maybe you sh-"

" _STAY OUT OF THIS_ , _SABO_!"

' _Why that stupid jackass_.' Sabo thought; his eyebrow twitching in irritation. ' _I hope she kicks his stupid ass_!'

" Why don't you both shut up!" An annoyed voice yelled. The three of them turned to see Zoro glaring daggers at them. " Some of us are trying to sleep!"

 _ **WHAM**_!

" _NO SLEEPING IN CLASS_ , _RORONOA_!" Curly Dadan snapped, this time throwing a chair at the student.

" There's that motherly concern," Ace said as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He glared once more at Ai before he walked out.

" WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING, ACE?" Curly Dadan yelled running to the door.

" Away from here."

" What the heck is going on in here?" Sanji asked as he walked into the room.

" YOU'RE LATE, VINSMOKE!" Sanji rolled his eyes as he started towards his seat. Just then he saw Ai standing in the back row.

" AI- _CHWAN_!" He yelled in excitement, tossing his arms up happily and rushing towards her. " WHAT A WONDERFUL SURPRISE! WHATEVER BRINGS YOU HERE?"

" This is my classroom." Ai said blinking in confusion. " I take it it's your's and Zoro's as well." Sanji swooned eagerly, grabbing her hands and rubbing them against his face.

" OH HOW THE HEAVEN'S HAVE BLESSED US WITH YOUR PRESENCE! OUR DAY IS BRIGHTENED BY YOU JUST BEING HERE!"

 _ **SMACK**_!

 _ **POW**_!

" Would you shut the hell up, you stupid womanizer!" Sabo growled, his fist clenched angrily. " And let go of her!"

" Yeah, stop being annoying, shitty cook!"

" DAMN IT, SABO! HOW DARE YOU ASSAULT ME ALONG WITH THE MOSS HEAD!"

" Maybe because you're making her uncomfortable."

" I would never do such a thing!"

" It's written all over her face, you shitty cook." Zoro said. Ai sighed, she really didn't want to deal with such a commotion on her first day. She just wanted to blend in as best she could…but that stupid freckled face jackass. He started all this crap. When she saw him again she was going to smack the crap out of him…wait…her father would never forgive her for causing so much trouble.

'Take a deep breath.' She thought to herself. 'Calm down. Don't worry about him. He's just a stupid jackass.' She unpacked her bag and sat at her desk, trying her best to ignore the commotion around her.

" Stupid girl!" Ace grumbled as he marched angrily up the stairs towards the roof. " Stupid! Annoying! Blue-haired dwarf! Seriously! Who the fuck has blue hair! There's no way that's natural!" As he ranted he slammed the door to the roof and flopped down, arms behind his head and yawned. All he needed to do was get her out of his mind.

Easier said then done. He kind of liked seeing the fire in her eyes as he taunted her. For a pipsqueak, she was kind of cute when she was mad. She also wore strawberry underwear. He felt his face work into a grin at the thought.

" _Stop it_!" He told himself angrily. 'She's just another simple minded girl.'

" Talking to yourself again?" Ace opened his eyes to see a girl with long strawberry blonde and blue eyes leaning over him, staring at him with blank eyes. Oval shaped glasses poised lightly on her face. " Keep doing that and even more people will avoid you then they already do."

" Will you be one of them, Kalifa?"

" No."

" Then why I should care?"


	7. Chapter 7

" Hey Hancock," a cool male voice said. Boa Hancock looked up in an annoyance at a teen boy with short black hair and black eyes. Tattoos littered his exposed arms, his fingernails were painted black. On his chin was a small goatee. He grinned down at her in a cocky way, which made a vein throb in her forehead. " Heard a interesting rumor going around the school."

" I don't put much stock in rumors."

" That you have a mysterious little sister that no one ever knew existed." Hancock stood up angrily, a murderous look on her face.

" What do you want, Law?" She snapped, the vein in her forehead growing larger. He leaned closer to her, his grin becoming even more brazen.

" Is it true she's a Newgate?" Hancock's eyes widened angrily before she grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt.

" A word to the wise, Law! Stay away from my sister."

" Geez, aren't you the protective one." Law said arrogantly. " Who said I was going to do anything to her."

" I know about your ties to Donflamingo, I won't allow him anywhere near my family…and neither will Whitebeard. If you lay a finger on one of his children, he'll wipe out the entire Donflamingo Family without giving it a second thought."

" Don't lump me in with the likes of him." Law said suddenly becoming serious. " Like I said, I don't plan on doing anything to her. Just curious."

" Why don't you ask her what you really want to ask her?" Law and Hancock turned to see a teen with pale skin and bright red hair. He had orangish brown eyes and now eyebrows. His fingernails were painted dark purple. His lips, currently pulled into a sadistic grin, were the color of blood.

" Kid…" Law said, the amusement on his face quickly vanishing. " What question would that be?"

" If she has as nice of jugs and ass as Hancock does."

" PISS OFF, KID!" Hancock snapped, flipping a book at him. " AND LEARN HOW TO APPLY MAKE-UP CORRECTLY!"

" You really wanna do throw-down, Princess?" Kid asked as he pushed up his sleeve.

" I'll teach your ugly face some respect for your betters!" Hancock snapped taking a step forward.

" If you two are going to fight then could you please take it outside?" Robin asked, glancing up from her book.

" Come on Robin," Hancock said crossing her arms angrily. " Don't you wanna teach this sexist pig a lesson."

" I could care less about him." Robin said, her blue eyes returning to the book in-front of her. " Every time he opens his mouth he shows his lack of intelligence."

" Fuck off, Nico Robin!" Kid yelled just as the lunch bell rang. Hancock quickly grabbed two bento boxes, one large and the second normal sized, and hurried quickly to the door. " Running away, Hebihime?"

" Spare me," Hancock said in a uninterested voice. " I'm off to have lunch with a real man!" With that she ran off to find Luffy, humming happily as she went.

" Never thought I'd be jealous of an idiot." Law said, shoving his hands into his pockets. He saw Robin leave, still reading her book, a small purple bento in her hands. " Where are you going?"

" To eat with my friends, you're welcome to join us if you like."

" Why not…just know, if Hancock tries to smother Luffy with her breasts…I'm not helping to rescue him…again."

" Come on, Ai." Sabo said smiling over at the blunette. " Let's go eat."

" Yes, sweet angel!" Sanji said, appearing out of no where, placing an arm on Ai's shoulder. " Come and partake in a wonderful meal with us!"

" Hands off, playboy." Sabo said in annoyance, pulling Ai behind him. " Why don't you go find Nami and do some crappy flirting with her."

" Don't insult my love for beautiful women, Sabo!" Sanji growled, flames appearing passionately around his eyes. " My ability to appreciate fine beauty is the greatest gift I have aside from cooking."

" Will you just shut up and get over here, moron!" Sanji's head jerked instinctively towards the door to see a certain red head there, eyebrow raised in annoyance. Robin stood beside her, face buried in a book. Ai noticed a boy was with short black hair standing beside her. She noticed the tattoos on him, particularly the ones on his fingers that spelled out: Death.

" Come on, Ai!" Ai looked down to see Chopper standing there, grinning up at her happily. " It's lunch time, we go up to the roof and eat there."

" Are you sure? I don't want to impose or anything."

" Just come already." Zoro said standing up and walking to the door. " We're wasting precious sleep time."

" Says the moron who slept through the first part of class." Sanji snapped handing Nami a small orange bento box. " Here you go, Nami- _swan_! A meal prepared specially for you with lots of love!"

" Aw thanks, Sanji! I bet it's as delicious as always!"

Ai smiled as she walked towards the stairs with her new friends. Certain freckled jerks aside she liked everyone she had met here so far. They were warm and full of happiness. Even the grumpy ones.

" AI!" Ai jumped as heard the familiar sound of Hancock's voice. She turned in time to have her face shoved into her sister's chest. " HOW IS YOUR MORNING GOING? I HOPE NO ONE'S BEEN GIVING YOU A HARD TIME!"

" Not gonna lie," The black haired boy said. " That's a lot more hot then when she does to her then when she does it to Luffy."

" SHUT IT, LAW!" Hancock said angrily. " I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM MY LITTLE SISTER!"

" Aw, come on, Hancock!" Luffy said as he shoved for from a large bento box into his mouth. " Traffy's not that bad."

" How many times have I told you not to call me that, Luffy?"

" It doesn't matter, Law." Koala said as she walked over to them, kissing Sabo on the cheek. " You're now stuck with that name. Luffy very rarely changes his mind once he's made it up."

" That's what it's like to have the mindset of a three year old." Sabo laughed as he headed towards the stairs. " Hancock, I don't think Ai can breath." Hancock released her sister, who began gasping for oxygen, at the blonde's words.

" So you're Hancock's little sister." Koala said as the group followed him up the stairs. " I didn't get to properly introduce myself earlier. My name is Koala!" She began helping Ai fix her hair. " How are you liking the school so far?"

" It's really fun and lively! It's a lot like being at home with my brothers!"

" Have a lot of them do you? Brothers can tend to be a handful. Isn't that right Sabo!" Koala almost collided headlong into her boyfriend, who had stopped suddenly at the top to the stairs.

" What's wrong, Sabo?" Ai asked curiously, noticing how he barely had the door open, a disgusted look on his face. " Are they doing some work up here?"

" We can no longer eat up here." He said in revulsion. " Not anymore."

" Why not?" Nami asked as he closed the door, eye twitching slightly.

" This spot has been tainted. We can never eat here again…not without calling a priest or some other holy person to purify it."

" Really?" Luffy asked, eyes wide in amazement. " Ace comes up here to eat all the time, maybe we should let him know!"

" He's the reason we can't eat up here."

" Why not?" Luffy asked becoming more interested with each passing second. Chopper stared curiously up at Sabo now too.

" Is Ace up there? What's he doing?"

" Yeah, Sabo!" Luffy whined annoyingly. " What's up there?"

" I'll tell you when you're older…and have hit puberty…and know what to do with girls."

" HEY!" All the girls but Robin, who was still engrossed in her book, yelled in disgust.

" Don't be a pig, Sabo!" Nami exclaimed angrily.

" I'm not!" Sabo said hurriedly as he ushered them down the stairs.

" But what is he- _ **EEP**_!" Ai exclaimed as she stumbled and collided with a tall muscular man with shaggy black hair. She felt strong arms wrap securely around her, steading her.

" Careful, little miss. Can't have you getting hurt now can we?" Ai looked up to take in the man's face and felt her heart almost stop in her chest. She took in his chiseled jaw, shaggy black hair, black eyes and large grinning teeth. Most of all she took in his large mustache and felt herself go pale. She stared straight into the face of her father's rival…Gol D. Roger!

" Oh my!" Ai heard a soft concerned voice from beside her say. She glanced nervously to the left to see a small petite woman with wavy strawberry blonde hair staring at her. Freckles frame her face; her brown eyes filled with concern. Ai saw a pink hibiscus flower clip on the left side of her head. " Are you alright, dear?"

" I-I-I'm fine!" Ai said hurriedly, feeling herself go even more pale. Her knees becoming weak.

" Hi Miss Rouge!" Luffy said excitedly.

" Hello Luffy, dear!" The woman said smiling happily to the group. " On lunch break I see!"

" Yep! Do you have any food, by the way? I'm still hungry!"

 _ **SMACK**_!

" How many times do we have to tell you, moron! It's rude to beg for food!" Sanji snapped.

" Yeah Luffy! You shouldn't ask for food from people!" Nami said about to start a lecture when Rouge handed Luffy a few homemade sandwiches.

" Miss Rouge, you shouldn't feed him." Sanji said. " You're only enabling his bad behavior."

" It's alright," Rouge said smiling happily. " Luffy is a good boy! I'm glad he enjoys my cooking as much as he enjoys your's!"

" Miss Rouge's foods some of the best I've ever had!" Luffy said, his cheeks stuffed like a chipmunks. Hancock pouted a little… okay, well, a lot…at his words

" I'm sure it's not as good as Hancock's!" Miss Rouge said. " After all, she is your girlfriend so her food has a different kind of love in it. Like it's own special seasoning." Hancock smiled happily at Rouge's words while Luffy pouted grumpily.

" So what brings you guys to the school?" Sabo asked, eyeing Ai nervously. Becoming more and more concerned as he saw how pale she was.

" We were coming to see if Principle Shakuyaku would care to join us for lunch." Rouge said smiling happily. " Also to bring that forgetful son of ours his lunch!"

" I can take it to him!" Luffy said excitedly. Rouge was about to hand him a bento box before she paused and quickly handed it to Sabo. " Aw, I would have taken it to him!"

" She wants the whole thing to reach him, moron." Zoro said. " Not just a couple grains of rice and a stray pickled radish that escaped the bottomless pit that is your stomach." Luffy began to pout even more at Zoro's comment.

" Come now kids," The group turned to see a tall, thin man with long strawberry blonde hair wearing oval rimmed glasses, walking towards them with Principle Shakuyaku. " You guys don't want to spend all your lunch time in the hall do you?"

Ai felt what little strength she had left in her body quickly leave it at the sight of the new man. Her knees gave way as she stared at him. She knew this one as well…The Dark King, Silvers Rayleigh…Roger's right hand.

" Roger, must I remind you not to touch the students?" Principle Shakuyaku said, arms crossed.

" I can't help it that the pretty ones just fall for me, Shakky!" He grinned down at Ai. " Isn't that right, Little Miss?"

" Oh dear," Rouge said pressing a hand to Ai's forehead. " Are you feeling alright, dear? Your forehead's kinda clammy."

" First day of school can often be tough." Principle Shakuyaku said. They heard the door to the stairs open behind them.

Ace walked down towards them, his hair slightly muffled, shirt misbuttoned, his slightly undone. He paused at the site before him. " Mom…Old man…what are you doing here?"


	8. Chapter 8

Ace's eyes roamed from person to person before landing on his father standing at the base of the stairs…holding onto Ai. " Geez old man, hitting on ten year olds now?" Ai felt the vein in her forehead start throbbing again. This guy is such a jackass!

" _I AM NOT A TEN YEAR OLD_!" She yelled angrily. Laughter filled the room quickly at her reaction.

" Just as charming as ever, son!" Roger said, helping to steady Ai. " I was simply helping this lovely young lady to her feet after she tripped and fell from the stairs."

" Yeah Ace!" Luffy said. " Sabo said you were doing something interesting on the roof top. What was it you were doing up there?"

" None of your damn business, Luffy!" Ace growled, his eyes locked on his father. " So are you going to let go of her or not?"

" What's it to you, kid?" Roger said, a cheshire grin spreading across her face. " She's pretty cute you know, maybe your mom and I will keep her." Ai's face reddened. What did he mean by keep her? For what purpose? Did he know who she was? How could he?

" Ace, sweetie!" Rouge said beaming happily up at him. She stood on her tip-toes to deliver a soft kiss onto Ace's freckled face. " We brought you your lunch! I keep telling you to be more mindful when you leave!" A blush appeared timidly across Ace's face, mumbling a quick thank you, before he glared angrily at his father.

" Stop being a freak and let go of her. She obviously doesn't want a creepy perverted old man touching her."

" Aw don't be like that, Ace! She could be your knew sister!"

" Now dear," Rouge said happily patting Roger's arm. " You're embarrassing them! Besides, I've told you before that we can't just adopt random children."

" But dear, she's just so cute."

" I know b-" Rouge froze as the door to the stairwell opened as Kalifa descended the stairs. For the first time Ai saw the smile vanish from Ace's mother's face; slightly annoyed look replaced it.

" Kalifa." Rouge said curtly.

" Misses Gol." Kalifa said, adjusting her glasses nonchalantly. " Mister Gol, it is a pleasure seeing you both again."

" The same with you, Kalifa." Roger said quickly releasing Ai, who stumbled lightly. Hancock grabbed her quickly and pulled her towards the office.

" Come on, Ai! I'm taking you to the clinic, you're more pale then normal!"

" I'LL COME TOO!" Chopper said hurriedly, following after the two. " If Ai isn't feeling well then I maybe I can help!"

" What an odd girl." Roger said grinning eagerly.

" I don't know," Rouge said happily. " I think she's adorably sweet girl."

" You two just met her." Ace said in annoyance. " And you're already forming an opinion of her."

" You're one to talk." Nami said. " You formed a very rude opinion of her the moment you met her!"

" And have been nothing but rude ever since." Robin said in agreement, finally glancing from her book.

" Who asked for your two sense." Ace mumbled looking away, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

" Well we should be going! It has been wonderful seeing all of you again!" Rouge said before kisses Ace's cheek. " You all should hurry before your lunch period is over!" She hugged Luffy and Sabo, quickly delivering a motherly kiss onto both of their foreheads.

" Make sure you all aren't late to class!" Principle Shaky said. " That's specifically goes for you Zoro!"

" _**Hey**_!"

" And Ace," Roger said, grinning evilly at his son. " We'll discuss this later." With that he followed his wife and the principle, Rayleigh at his side.

" So that confirms it," He said coolly.

" Newgate sent his daughter here…I wonder what he's plotting." Rayleigh said.

" Knowing Whitebeard, he probably isn't plotting anything." Roger said. " He'd never use one of his precious children for his own personal gain." A goofy grin appeared on his face. " But who knew his little daughter would be so little…or so cute! "

" What did you think she looked like?" Rayleigh asked, a sweat drop appeared behind his head.

" Like a girly version of Newgate!" The image of Edward D. Newgate in pigtails and a dress was enough to make Rayleigh want to vomit.

" Somethings should never be imagined." He whispered.

" I'm impressed of the fact that she remained conscious during our meeting." Roger said. " She's a strong and interesting child."

" Speaking of interesting children!" Rayleigh said, spotting a certain blonde mowhawked man walking towards the school.

" Are you alright, Ai? You're still really pale!" Chopper asked worriedly, he had shifted into his large form. It resembled a furry body-builder. He had a gentle arm placed around her shoulders, keeping her steady.

" Y-yeah," Ai hurriedly. " You didn't need to come along, Chopper."

" It's fine, really, Ai! I'm one of the aides for Dr. Hiluluk! So it's my job to help any students who aren't feeling well."

" You're sweet Chopper, but I'm fine really." Ai said making Chopper blush.

" Don't call me sweet, you stupid jerk!"

" Really Tanuki, Ai is fine. She just needs to lie down and rest." Hancock said in annoyance.

" I AM A _REINDEER_!" Chopper whined angrily.

" Really Nee-chan, you shouldn't pick on Chopper!" Ai said hurriedly. " He's a reindeer after all!"

" Ai…I want to ask you something." Chopper said nervously, regaining his composure. " Why did you get so pale all of a sudden?"

" That's nothing for you to be concerned over." Hancock said hurriedly as she opened the door to the clinic.

" Yes it is! If I know all of the signs and symptoms Ai had the better I can treat her!" Chopper said angrily, ushering Ai inside the clinic.

" There's no illness to treat!" Hancock snapped. " It's obvious as to what caused her symptoms."

" THEN WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT IT WAS THEN!" Chopped snapped growing more and more agitated at the snake princess.

" It's a reaction to a large amount of Haki…more precisely the Haoshoku Haki." A raspy voice said. Hancock turned to see an elderly make with gray hair styled in the shape of a cross. He had a black mustache and black goatee. He wore a pair of mottled pink pants and a black coat over a green shit.

" Haoshoku Haki?" Chopper said nervously.

" More commonly referred to as the Conqueror's Haki." Hancock said in annoyance. " A rare form of Haki that can't be acquired through training. Only one in a million people have the ability to perform it. It allows the wielder to exert their willpower over others."

" You are one of those people, aren't you Boa Hancock?" The old man said grinning coyly.

" Yes Dr. Hiluluk, I am." Hancock said, her eyes narrowing in anger. " Which means I'm able to detect it when others use it."

" Who would have used it?" Chopper asked worriedly as he helped Ai onto the patient bed.

" Mr. Gol did…" Ai said quietly. "…and the man with him, Silvers Rayleigh." Chopper froze at her words.

" Why would Ace's dad and Mr. Silvers use it?"

" They used it to test a certain individual." Hancock said, clenching her fists angrily.

" Who?"

" Me…" Ai said shyly. " …obviously. Since I was the only one affected by it."

" But why would they want to attack you?"

" Isn't it obvious." A cool voice said. Chopper turned to see Law standing in the doorway, grinning mischievously over at them. " She's a member of the Whitebeard Family. Which means she's Roger's enemy." Chopper felt himself go weak.

" Ai…" He whispered weakly glancing over at her. " …you can't be…you're a member of…" Ai looked away sadly.

" My father is Edward D. Newgate, Chopper." Ai said quietly. " He's the rival of Ace's father. If you're uncomfortable with that knowledge then it's alright if we can't be friends."

" That's not it!" Chopper said hurriedly.

" Ai, this is exactly why I told you to stay away from Ace!" Hancock snapped. " He's dangerous! Already his father has taken an interest in you! What if he tries to use you to get to your father!"

" Come on, Hancock!" Chopper said. " You and I both know that Ace would never use someone like that!"

" I don't trust him!" Hancock snapped. " Not around Ai!"

" Ace doesn't use people!" Chopper stuttered, obviously becoming uncomfortable with the current conversation.

" It's okay." Ai said, a sad smile appearing on her face. " If you're worried about how Ace would react with you being friends with the daughter of his dad's rival then it's alright that we're not friends."

" You don't need to worry about Ace being upset with someone being friend's with the kid of his dad's rival." Law said cheekily. Ai stared at him in confusion. " Ace absolutely hates his father."

" …he…does?" Ai said in disbelief. The concept of hating your own father was foreign to her. She owed her own more than she could ever repay.

" Yeah…" Chopper said quietly. " …constantly being in his father's shadow…"

" It doesn't matter." Hancock said dismissively. " As your big sister and guardian I absolutely forbid you from going anywhere near him!"

" That isn't fair, Hancock!" Chopper snapped. " Even if you are her sister that doesn't mean you get to tell her who she can and can't be friends with."

" It's okay, Chopper." Ai said quietly. " It's fine."

" No it's not!" Chopper yelled defiantly. " Who your friends are shouldn't be determined by what family ties you have!"

" Chopper…we just met today…" Ai said, staring at the floor. " You don't need to force yourself to be my friend bec-"

" Stop it!" Ai froze at the anger in the reindeer's voice. " Don't pretend like you're okay with being lonely!"

" I-I'm not l-"

" Seriously Miss Newgate," Law said grinning over at her. " We can tell when someone is lonely. It's a kind of pain that resonates to other kindred spirits."

" I've told you before, Law!" Hancock growled angrily.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, I know." Law said cooly, walking over to the blood pressure machine beside Ai's bed. He took the blue cuff, label small adult, and placed it around Ai's left arm. She froze as she noticed the tattoos on his hands. He grinned playfully over at her. " Something wrong?"

" Why do your fingers say Death?"

" Law finds it funny since he aspires to be a surgeon one day." Dr Hiluluk said coolly.

" I don't think patients would find it reassuring to see their surgeon having Death written on his fingers."

" I've told him this before but he still got it done." Law grinned handsome down at Ai, causing a blush to appear on her cheeks.

" Normal bp, Miss Newgate." He said, his grin growing slightly. " Your pulse is a tad high though."

" So it is true," Ai jumped quickly. She looked to the doorway to see Marco standing there, eyebrow raised slightly. " Are you alright, little sister?"

" Little sister!" Chopper said in surprise. " Ai, this is one of your brothers?" Marco walked casually over to her, giving her a quick once over.

" I-I'm fine, Marco!"

" Obviously, no apparent injuries." Marco said, ignoring Chopper and Law. " Why are you here?"

" First off!" Ai said, suddenly becoming annoyed at being treated like she was five. " Why are you here?" Marco handed her a small blue umbrella.

" Thatch was going all mother hen when he found out it was going to rain this afternoon and that you didn't have your umbrella. So to get away from his annoying whining I came here to bring this to you…but you didn't answer my question Ai, why are you here?"

" I wasn't feeling well, that's all."

" That'll happen when you come in contact with the King of Crime and his lieutenant." Law said coolly.

" _WHAT_?" Marco snapped angrily. " WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

" It's fine, Marco! Nothing happened." Ai said quickly. " I doubt he even knew who I was!"

" Oh he knew alright." Dr Hiluluk said pouring himself a cup of sake. " Nothing happens in this school or even in this town without Mr Gol knowing about it…but he wouldn't purposely hurt a child."

" He was more then likely just wanting to test Miss Newgate." Law said examining Ai carefully. " To see how much training she's gone through or if Whitebeard was even bothered to train her."

" Why wouldn't Ai be trained?" Marco growled angrily.

" Depends…some might think that she is a delicate flower, like a little princess who can't protect herself."

" That is definitely not true!" Ai yelled, utterly offended. " I am not a delicate flower!"

" Well if you were able to withstand Mr Gol's haki then obviously you aren't delicate." Law said. " However, they still wanted to test their theory. To see if you would be Whitebeard's trump card if there were ever a struggle for top dog."

" Pops wouldn't use one of his children as a pawn." Marco growled. " He'd never sink that low."

" Something I'm sure Mr Gol knows, but it was worth him investigating her abilities."

" I'm no ones puppet!" Ai snapped angrily, standing up hurriedly. " Where is he! I'M GONNA GO KICK HIS STUPID MUSTACHED FACE!"

" Sit down and rest right now!" Marco ordered angrily. " This is annoying, I'll have to let Pops know."

" NO DON'T!" Ai said hurriedly. " IF YOU DO HE'LL MAKE ME LEAVE SCHOOL!"

" Ai, it isn't safe with Gol and his idiots just walking around. You could get-"

" Now, now, Marco!" A deep baritone voice said coolly. Marco turned behind him to see a man with short red haired and black eyes. Three jagged scars slide downwards across his left eye. " You shouldn't over-react. Leave the little wind girl alone. If she wants to stay in school let her. She won't come to any harm from anyone under The Boss's Employment." Ai saw her brother body go ridged as he stared at the man in the doorway.

" Shanks…"


	9. Chapter 9

" Y-You're Red Haired Shanks." Ai whispered nervously. The red haired man smiled comfortingly at her. She blinked in surprise as Marco stood between her and the red haired man.

" Calm down, Marco!" Shanks said in amusement. " If I was go to hurt her, she'd already be down."

" What do you want, Red Hair?" Marco growled, blue flames beginning to appear around his arms.

" Marco…" Ai whispered nervously.

" W-Wait!" Chopper said hurriedly. " Please don't fight!"

" Marco, please calm down!" Ai said.

" You should listen to them, First Commander." Shanks said coolly. " I didn't come here to fight."

" Then why did you came?" Marco asked, still tense.

" Simple, I heard one of our students wasn't feeling well so I decided to check in on them. See if there was anything I could do for them."

" Uh-huh." Marco said in disbelief. " Do you make it a habit of checking on every student or certain ones in particular?"

" Only the cute ones." Shanks joked, winking over at Ai, causing a blush to form on her face.

" Perv!" Hancock snapped, inching closer to her sister.

" I was only joking!" Shanks said smiling casually. " There's an adorable bar maid in a quant little bar near here that would be destraut with me. The food that makes isn't the only thing that she can cook." His smile grew slightly. " Oh dear, I seemed to have forgotten there were children here." Marco glanced behind him to see Ai's face looking like a tomato and Chopper the shade of cherry blossoms. Law on the other had was grinning in approval.

" Well either way Miss Newgate will need to get some rest." Dr Hiluluk said giving Ai a once over.

" I-I feel fine!"

" Ai, listen to the Doctor!" Hancock said angrily. " He may look like an old drunk but he's the best doctor around. So listen to his advice and get some rest."

" But I-" Ai froze as she felt an immense weight slammed into her. She felt herself grown weak and darkness crept slowly into her eyesight. She looked up to see Red Haired Shanks smiling apologetically at her before she fainted.

" AI!" Chopper yelled as Law quickly grabbed her and rested her gently onto the bed.

" What the fuck, Red Hair!" Marco snapped, whirling on the man. " How about I kill you right here and now!"

" But now she'll be easier to manage." Shanks said. " Whether you need to take her home or just let her rest." Marco went to take a step towards Shanks when Chopper grabbed his arm.

" Mr Marco please," Chopper said hurriedly. " Fight could cause issues. If the police come then you could get arrested! Ai would feel horrible about it, thinking it was her fault! Do you really want her to blame herself?"

" And this may not be the ideal way we wanted her to rest but she is resting." Dr Hiluluk said rechecking Ai's blood pressure and pulse.

" You people keep your fucking hands off my family!" Marco growled low, the blu flames disappearing. " That goes for your fucking Haki as well."

" You should leave now, Mr Shanks." Hancock said. " I agree with the tank on this one. Fighting would cause the police to arrive, arrests would be made, my adorable sister feeling guilty. Me having to smack some people around for that reason."

" Plus fighting here could unleash more Haki, which is extremely hard to control, and could hit innocent bystanders including Miss Newgate." Law said. " Which I'm assuming would make her rather upset." Marco felt himself relax slightly, his eyes still locked onto Shanks.

" Come on, Marco." Shanks sighed. " Seriously, if I was going to hurt her…or do anything to her…I would have done it along time ago when she was small. You know the time."

" You know better then to bring that up, Red Hair!" Marco said, flames starting to appear again.

" I'm just putting things into perspective." Shanks said, waving goodbye as he left. Shanks walked down the hallway, reviewing the information on the clipboard in his hand. He glanced up to see Luffy and his brothers walking towards him. " What are you three up too?"

" We were coming to see how Ai was feeling!" Luffy said, grinning happily up at his teacher.

" She's resting now you guys can come by later." Shanks said smiling over at them. He glanced over at Ace before continuing. " After her brother leaves as well."

" One of Ai's brothers is here? Which one? She said she had a lot!" Luffy asked hurriedly.

" I believe his name is Marco." Shanks saw Sabo tense at the name. 'He must know who Ai is and understand the situation.'

" I've heard that name from somewhere before." Luffy said suddenly going deep into thought. Shanks never thought he'd see the day when Luffy would think…he made it look hard.

" Don't strain something, Luffy." Ace said as he shoved his hands into his pockets, trying to hide the look of concern on his face. " We'll come back later." He glanced over to see Shanks grinning over at him.

" Nice of you to drop by and check on her, Ace." Ace froze; eyes wide, trying to regain his composure and the blush on his cheeks.

" It's because Luffy and Sabo nagged me to come." He said trying to sound cool.

" Also because your father and Mr Silvers are the cause of her feeling ill?" Annoyance flashed across the teen's face at the comment.

" I don't take responsibility for anything the two of them do." Luffy looked in confusion between the two.

" What are you guys talking about?"

" Nothing, Luffy."

" Aw come on, Ace!" Luffy whined. " You and Sabo never tell me anything!"

" Fine, the old shit head that is married to my mother used his haki on the new girl!"

" Why would he do that?"

" To test how strong she is." Shanks said, pausing to scan the hallways. " This conversation should best be continued in my office; away from unwanted listeners."

" What do y-" Sabo clapped his hand over his little brother's mouth, glancing to his left into what appeared to be an abandoned hallway. The three teens followed Shanks into a clearly empty classroom. Locking the door behind them, Shanks ushered the three into a small office adjacent to the classroom.

" The reason why the Boss used his Haki on Ai is because she is daughter of Edward D. Newgate." Shanks said.

" Who?" Luffy asked.

" He's often referred to as Whitebeard." Sabo said, his arm crossed as he leaned against the wall. " He's the only person that could go toe to toe with Mr Gol for power in the criminal underground."

" So what's that got to do with Ai?" Luffy asked.

" Whitebeard is known to be an extremely protective individual. Everyone in his employment is considered to be a member of his family, essentially they're all his children…but Whitebeard has only ever had sons. At least, that's all that's ever been seen and reported on him. Yet…stories and whispers run around of a daughter but most just considered them to be just that…a myth. What would Whitebeard need with a daughter. With a liability."

" She's not a liability!" Luffy said in determination. " She kicked Bellamy's ass a few weeks ago so she isn't a liability!"

" I'm not saying she is, Luffy." Shanks said. " I was simply stating that that is how some would view her. They might view her as his weakness and try to use her as a hostage or leverage against him. Some would try to sell her to the government or to the highest bidder in the underground."

" Highest bidder!" Luffy exclaimed angrily. " Like as a slave or something?"

" Unfortunately yes," Shanks said. " That could very well be the end result…"

" Thats-"

" Yeah, it's horrible, Luffy…but that's often how our world works."

" Well that's stupid!" Luffy said in determination. " When I become the next King of the Underground I'm changing that!"

" That's admirable thing to say, Luffy." Shanks said. " But it's easier said then done. Changes in our world are harder to make then you'd think. These are hard people. It takes a hard and strong man to become their King."

" So wait a minute…you're saying that until now Ai's existence has only been rumors." Sabo said, eyebrows raised, concern evident on his face.

" Yes…"

" What's wrong, Sabo?" Luffy asked.

" If only her family knew she existed and she was home schooled until now…then that means she didn't have as a kid."

" That could very well be true." Shanks said.

" But could you imagine that?" Sabo said quietly. " If only certain people knew you existed…having no friends. That must have been-"

" Lonely." The group looked over to Ace in confusion. A blush appeared on his freckled cheeks as he avoided eye contact. " Not being able to have any friends would make someone like her really lonely."

" Yeah…Ace used to be like that." Luffy said grinning. " Until Sabo and I made him be our friend!"

" Shut up, Luffy!"

" So that's settled!" The grin spread wider across Luffy's face.

" What's settled?" Sabo asked, not liking the excited grin on his little brother's face.

" Ai is going to be our new friend!"

A very tall and slender, yet muscular teen boy stood outside the empty classroom where Shanks and the others were, listening stealthily to the on-going conversation. He had arched eyebrows and a closely shaved goatee. His shoulder length wavy black hair was pulled into a low ponytail. " Luffy, you can't just force people to be your friend if they don't want to be!"

" What are you talking about, Sabo? That's how you and Ace became my friends!"

" This is true…cancerous tumors are easier to get rid of than Luffy."

" Ace, that isn't nice."

" Mean but true, Shanks."

" Seriously Luffy," Shanks whispered. " Are you sure it's wise for you to make friends with the daughter of Whitebeard?"

" Yeah!" Luffy said excitedly. " Ai's a nice person! I like her! Hancock hasn't stopped talking about her either, so she's got to be a neat person!"

" Sooo, you like her because your fiancee thinks she's nice!"

" We're not getting married, Sabo! Stop telling people that!"

" But it's true! We all know that you _liiiiike_ her!"

" Shut up, Ace!"

The teen outside sighed, the conversation had obviously lost its appeal, but at least he had acquired the information he needed. Whitebeard had let his one weakness outside his sight and into the vast world filled with enemies. He working for the most dangerous ones himself. A sadistic smile appeared on his face at the very thought of carrying out the order to dispose of the new filth that had crawled out of the gutters.

" _Shhh_!" Sabo said hurriedly, his brother's starring at him in surprise. " Someone's listening!"

" How?"

" Maybe because of the fact that even when you're whispering your voice can be heard in the neighboring prefecture, Luffy!" Ace said running out of the office and flinging the door to the classroom open. He looked up and down the hallway, searching for the person they had sensed moments ago.

" Did you find them, Ace?" Luffy asked, poking his head above his brother's shoulder.

" No…whoever it was is gone…" Ace muttered, his body still tense. He didn't like this. Whoever had been listening must have heard about Ai. Ace felt uneasy. He of all people knew what it was like to have to look over. To worry about whether or not someone was going to attack him for no other reason than because of who his family was. It wasn't fair to him or any other person that was in the same position. Whether he liked it or not he felt like he needed to help her.

" This is going to suck." He muttered under his breath.


	10. Chapter 10

Ace groaned lightly, pulling the blankets of his bed over his head. Hiding as the early morning light peered cheerfully in through his window blinds. " Meh…" He grumbled lightly curling into a ball. " Stupid sun…"

" S _hhh_ …" He heard a groggy feminine voice whisper to his left. He glanced sleepily over his shoulder to see a mess of blue hair curled up next to him. " It's to early for you to be talking."

A sleepy grin appeared on his face as he reached over to capture a lock of blue and rub between his thumb and forefinger. " Ai…" He whispered a evil grin spreading across his freckled face.

" **S** _ **hhh**_ , you're talking again and it's still to early." Ai mumbled, burying her face into the pillow beside Ace. Ace's grin spread wider as he rolled over and pulled the blunette closer to him. " Ace!" Ai squeaked in surprise as Ace buried his against her neck, nipping her pulse teasingly. " What are y-"

" Hush," Ace muttered tracing his finger gently down her spine, one arm wrapped firmly around her waist. " This is your punishment for sneaking into my bed last night."

" I didn't sneak!" Ai whimpered as pleasure flooded throughout her body from his touch. " You made-" Ai was cut off when Ace pressed his lips firmly against hers. She hadn't realized that her hands had found themselves moving upwards, around his neck until she felt the softness of his hair between her fingers.

Ace's grin grew even wider when he heard a soft moan of delight escape from her as he moved from her mouth downwards towards her neck and further south, pinning her quickly underneath him. He was relieved as he felt the silky smoothness of her naked skin underneath his lips. Relieved that she hadn't gotten dressed after their fun the previous night. He had to have to tear them off and risk her becoming mad at him for ruining her clothes.

" Why are you so soft?" Ace asked, cupping her breast gently his hand, wrenching another happy moan from the girl underneath him. He dipped his head down quickly to capture the other in his mouth.

" Ah!" Ai gasped, feeling herself arch against his muscular body, hooking one of her legs eagerly around his waist. " Ace!" Ace swirled his tongue as he trailed his hand slowly to stroke her teasingly between her legs. Her heard a happy gasp of surprise escape her lips.

" Enjoying yourself?" He teased, curling his fingers, enjoying the gasps of pleasure escaping her lips. " I'll take that as a yes."

" Sh-Shut up, jerk!" Ai whimpered, a hint of pink evident in her cheeks, gripping the sheets tightly in her hands.

" Now, now, be nice." Ace chuckled, kissing her neck eagerly, stroking her gently between the legs. " Or I won't do that thing you like so much."

" Ace!" Happiness flooded him everytime he heard his name come from her mouth. " Ace!"

" _Ace_ - _chan_!"

Ace's eyes shot open only to have the sun blast him straight in the face. " Ace-chan! It's time to get up!" He glanced sleepily to his right to see the happily beaming face of his mother smiling down at him. " It sounded like you were having a nice dream!"

" MOM!" Ace said hurriedly, pulling his blankets up quickly. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?"

" You wanted me to make sure you didn't over sleep, remember?" Rouge said still smiling. " You were going to go out with Luffy and Sabo in a few hours and I wanted to make sure you ate breakfast."

" R-Right!" Ace stuttered his face as red as a fire hydrant. " W-Well…I'm awake now! Wide awake! I'll be down stairs in like…ten…twenty…forty minutes…"

" Ace sweetie, are you alright?" Rouge asked leaning forward and placing her hand on his forehead. " You're all red, maybe you should stay home. I'll make you some warm toast!"

" Mom, I'm fine! Please just go! I'll be down later!" Ace whined, his face still bright red, avoiding any form of eye contact with his mother. Rouge stared at him in confusion for a moment before getting up to leave.

" All right, sweetie. Just hurry up before your breakfast gets cold." Rouge said before closing the door to her son's bedroom.

" What was all that about?" Roger asked, a towel drapped over his shoulder, tooth brush hanging out of his mouth.

" I don't know! Last night he asked me to make sure he woke up on time so that he could go with Sabo and Luffy to play basketball."

" Uh-huh…" Roger said, spitting into a tin cup. " So why was he freaking out?"

" I don't know, he seemed like he was having such a nice dream too. Did you know he talks in his sleep?"

" What does he say?"

" He kept mentioning that adorable girl, Ai, and smiled so cutely into his pillow." Rouge said smiling happily. " It was one of the cutest things I've ever seen!"

" Love, I think it's time I tell you about why you should never go into a teenage boys room without knocking."

" Why?" Roger leaned closer and whispered something into his wife's ear. Rouge's face turned the same shade as a cherry tomato.

" ROGER!"

" Yes?"

" GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER! MY BABY DOESN'T THINK LIKE THAT!"

" He's a teenage boy so yes he does."

" I KNOW MY BABY BETTER THEN THAT! HE'D NEVER THINK LIKE THAT!"

" Speaking as a former teenage boy, I think I have better knowledge of what they think of then you do."

" THAT'S CAUSE YOU WERE A DIRTY MINDED BOY! MY BABY IS DIFFERENT!"

" Obviously not." Roger said before noticing his wife hurrying back down the hall and into their son's room.

" ACE, DON'T GROW UP! STAY LITTLE AND INNOCENT FOREVER!"

" MOM, GET OUT OF HERE! I'M TRYING TO TAKE A SHOWER!"

" STAY INNOCENT AND PURE FOREVER, MY SWEET BABY!"

" MOM! I'M NAKED! GET OUT!"

" OH PLEASE! I KNEW WHAT YOU HAD BEFORE YOU EVEN KNEW WHAT THAT YOU HAD IT!"

" PLEASE! JUST GET OUT!" Roger sighed sadly.

" And here I thought we were going to have a quiet morning…"

" Ai! There you are!" Nami said waving at the blunette.

" We were starting to think that you had gotten lost." Robin said smiling over at her.

" Yeah! We were starting to think that Zoro's bad sense of direction was rubbing off on you!" Nami said.

" Oh Nami, you're so mean to him!" Koala laughed. " I don't think a bad sense of direction is contagious."

" Sorry! My brothers were being special again." Ai said as a sweat drop appeared behind her head. Her statement wasn't false…she had managed to convince Marco not to tell their father about the incident on her first day of school…but he had told her fourteen eldest brothers. Marco, Thatch, Izo, Jozu and eleven others were the commander's of Whitebeard's fifteen divisions. Technically there were sixteen but the second division had been without a commander for several decades now. Since before Ai had been born.

Ever since that day Marco and the others had tortured Ai with new training regiments and making sure she was safe at school. Thatch had suggested a body guard but Ai had managed to kill that theory by saying she'd send him flying into outer space.

" Well, you did come in contact with your dad's rival and two of his most powerful allies, so it's understandable." Nami said.

" I know…and I love that they care so much…" Ai said sighing. " …but they're smothering me…and if they don't stop I'm going to have to kill them…"

" This is true." Robin laughed. " Sometimes caring that much can be a bit much."

" You're lucky, Ai!" Koala said. " I wish I had brothers! It's just my mom and I."

" Well there are days where I'd be happy to lend you some of mine." Ai said. " So where are we going?"

" The mall of course!" Nami said excitedly. " There're so many cool sales going on right now!" Ai

became slightly concerned when she saw money signs appear in the red-heads eyes.

" Nami is the expert when it come to finding all the best sales." Koala said rummaging through her purse. " Ah-hah! I knew it!"

" What?" Ai asked.

" I knew he'd forget where he left his shoes. That man is more forgetful than an old lady with dementia."

" How did he leave them at your house?" Ai asked innocently. " Did he not realize that he didn't have them on when he went home last night?" The other girls stared at Ai with blank looks just before evil grins started to spread across Nami and Koala's faces.

" Aiiiiii." Nami said evilly. " Are you still a…"

" A what?" Ai asked a blush suddenly appearing on her face, instantly becoming uncomfortable with the current conversation.

" You know!" Koala said, her grin growing wider.

" I-I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Ai stutter loudly, the blush on her face growing redder.

" Oh-ho! I think you know what we mean!" Koala said, slinging her arm around Ai's shoulder, pulling her back as Ai tried to inch away from them. " So you're still…so…"

" Innocent!" Nami whispered into Ai's ear causing the blunette's stutter to become worse.

" Come now, it's obvious she is." Robin said calmly. " We know that she has several over-protective brothers and look how her father is. Plus with Hancock as her big sister…"

" This is true!" Koala said, ruffling Ai's hair. " You poor dear, you never had a chance!"

" If you like Ai, I could give you a few books on the subject." Robin said, a calm smile evident on her face.

" _WHAT_ _ **SUBJECT**_?" Ai squeaked trying to figure out exactly what _subject_ the black haired girl was referring to.

" It's okay really." Koala said. " You just haven't found the right person, but once you do!" She wiggled her finely manicured eyebrows.

" S _ooo_ , what stores are you all wanting to hit today?" Ai said hurriedly, praying that the others would continue with the change of subject. " And why didn't Kalifa come?"

" Because we didn't invite her skankness." Nami said suddenly becoming irritated.

" I don't understand." Ai said.

" Nami and Kalifa don't get along." Koala whispered to Ai. " Neither does Robin."

" I don't know what Ace sees in her!" Nami ranted. " She's a cold evil fish!"

" Evil?"

" You haven't noticed the demonically evil vibe from her?"

" No? I haven't really had much interaction with her." Ai said. " I was hoping to get to know her more today while we shopped."

" Oh, that'd be fine if she actually talked." Koala said. " We've invited her before and all she did was either ignore us or would give rude comments."

" That's not nice."

" Obviously!" Nami grumbled halting in her tracks. A confused look on her face as she cupped a hand to her ear.

" What's wrong, Nami?" Koala asked.

" I thought I heard someone yelling." Nami listening more intently.

" I don't hear anything." Koala said.

" Me either." Ai said walking slightly ahead of them.

" Maybe it was just my imagination…but…" Nami said starting to walk again.

" But?"

" But I thought I heard Luffy." Nami said causing Koala and Robin to pause.

" If you thought you heard Luffy then-" Koala paused, realization dawning on her face.

" Then that must mean-" Robin said, her eyes wide with the same realization as the others.

" Must mean what?" Ai asked, looking behind her to see her companions frozen in their spots.

" Ai! _Stop_!"

 _ **WHAM**_!

" DAMN IT, LUFFY! GET BACK HERE!" Ace yelled chasing after his little brother. " GIVE ME MY FUCKING HAT BACK!"

" YOU CAN HAVE IT BACK IF YOU CAN CATCH ME!" Luffy called back, darting in and out of people as nimbly as a cat.

" YOU STUPID JACKASS!" Ace yelled. " WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, DAMN IT!"

" DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, ACE!" Luffy yelled, grinning goofily back at his brother.

 _ **WHAM**_!

" _AH_!" Ace froze at the sound of a girly scream.

" _**DAMN IT**_ , _**LUFFY**_!" Ace paled at the sound of Nami's angry voice. " _**CAN**_ ' _ **T YOU EVER WATCH WHERE YOU**_ ' _ **RE GOING**_!"

" _**YEAH**_ , _ **LUFFY**_!" He paled even more at the sound of an angry Koala. " _**YOU COULD HAVE REALLY HURT SOMEONE**_!" Ace contemplated whether or not he should continue down the road to see the full front of the damage Luffy caused or whether he should run the other way.

" Wait a minute…" Ace felt a chill run down his spine as he heard the sound of a collective Nico Robin. " …isn't that Ace's hat?"

" _**ACE**_! _**GET OUT HERE NOW**_! _**THIS IS YOUR FAULT TOO**_!" Nami yelled.

'Shit!' Ace thought to himself. Now he had to go. Mentally planning a way to murder his little brother once they were alone he rounded the corner to take in the scene before him. He looked around nervously for a sign of Luffy before he felt an evil demonic presence to his left. He glanced over to see an ominous dark aura coming from Nami, Koala and Robin.

" You idiots have a lot of explaining to do." Nami growled

" Ouch…" Ace looked down at the sound of a soft girly voice and saw Luffy laying at his feet. He felt heat rise up in his cheeks when he saw who was underneath Luffy…and with the position she was in, Ace was once again able to see right up her skirt. This time she was wearing pink panties that had a blue anime cat with wings wearing a backpack printed on them.

" You know, Ai!" Luffy said rubbing his head gently. " You make a really good pillow!"

" Shut up, Luffy!" Nami said kicking him off of the small girl.

" Geez, Ace!" Koala said angrily. " You could at least help her up! Since you're the reason she fell over!"

" How is it my fault!"

" It's obvious that you were chasing Luffy, which caused him to not pay attention and collide with poor little Ai!"

" Wow, how is it that no matter where I am in the city I can always find you guys!" Ace looked behind him to see Sabo walking towards them. " What did you guys do this t-" Sabo froze as his eye's landed on Ai just before Koala helped her to her feet. Ace saw a blush appear on his brother's face. He made a new mental note to kill Sabo after he was done with Luffy.

" Are you okay, Ai?" Sabo coughed, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone at the moment…especially with his girlfriend there, who was helping Ai smooth out the wrinkles in her skirt.

" Y-Yeah…" Ai muttered as Koala inspected her for any scrapes or cuts. " Just had the wind knocked out of me a little." She bent over and picked up an orange pinched front hat with red beads around the brim, pinned to the front were two smiley faces; one grinning and one frowning. Dangling from the bottom of it was string loop that had an orange buckle with a demon's skull carved into it.

" Hey Ai!" Luffy said hurriedly. " That's my h-"

 _ **SMACK**_!

" That's my hat." Ace said slapping Luffy upside the head. Ai went to hand it to him when Ace noticed her left hand was scraped up. Guilty flooded him suddenly. He didn't know why, people fell all the time, why should he feel guilty just because she did. It was probably because he was the reason why. His and his stupid brother's fault.

" Don't you want your hat, Ace?" Ai asked, snapping him out of his daze. Mumbling a quick thanks he put it on and began to reach for something in his backpack.

" Ai! Your hand is scrapped up!" Nami said hurriedly, glaring at Luffy who started to inch away.

" Oh, guess it is." Ai said looking down at her hand. " When we get inside I'll clean it off and buy some bandaids."

" Luffy, you idiot! This is you're fault!" Nami scolded. " How many times have I told you to watch where you're going?"

" I'm sorry, Ai!"

" Guys, it's fine! Really!" Ai said hurriedly. Before she could continue she felt a warm hand take her's. She looked over to see Ace holding her hand and rinsing the dirty and grime off of the scrape.

" Ace?"

" This was like ten percent my fault, ninety percent Luffy's." Ace grumbled quietly before taking a small clothe out of his backpack along with some bandaids and Neosporin.

" Why are you carrying all this stuff with you?" Ai asked.

" With someone like Luffy as your brother you learn to carry bandages around with you in case of emergencies…" Ace said quietly as he placed a bandaid on her hand. " …always good to be prepared." He glanced up to see a pink tint to her cheeks, noticing how cute it looked on her. " What?" He snapped quickly.

" What?"

" What the hell's that look for?"

" What look?"

" That stupid one on your face!"

" THE ONLY STUPID FACE I SEE HERE IS YOUR'S!"

" MY FACE ISN'T STUPID! SHUT UP, YOU STUPID DWARF!"

" Did you see that?" Nami asked, glancing over at Robin and Koala.

" I did!" Koala said, excitement evident in her voice.

" It's so obvious, isn't it." Robin said in agreement, a plotting look appearing on her face.

" What's obvious?" Sabo asked in confusion, looking between his girlfriend and her friends.

" Nothing sweetie!" Koala said kissing his cheek just as Ai slapped Ace across the face.

" _**STUPID FRECKLED FACE JACKASS**_!"


	11. Chapter 11

" _Stupid jerk_!" Ai muttered under her breathe, looking through a clothing rack. She couldn't get over it. He had done something really nice and then he had to go and ruin it. " Stupid jackass…" She muttered reaching over to look at a pink blouse; suddenly noticing the bandaid on her palm, a small smile appearing on her face. She remembered the cute look on Ace's face as he had taken care of her hand. He had been so sweet and gentle…and his hand had been so warm…so-realization slammed into her like a semi-truck. ' _ **STOP THAT**_!' She told herself quickly. 'He's rude and is always a jerk and…has a girlfriend.'

The thought of Ace's girlfriend made her heart drop suddenly for some reason. She didn't know why it should, it wasn't like she liked him or anything. He was just a surly jackass who did nothing but make mean comments and surly faces at her.

" Stupid jerk." Ai muttered under her breath, a hint of pink in her cheeks.

Koala and Nami watched Ai from a few clothing racks away. A plotting face plastered across both of their faces. " So this is what we do," Nami said. " Get Ace to stop being a hemorrhoidal douche and realize he has feeling for Ai!"

" But how do we do that?" Koala asked quietly. " You know Ace, a bull sea king is less stubborn then him. If it involves doing something that could have a positive effect on his life he'll do the exact opposite. If he realizes what we're doing he'll set us both on fire…well…maybe just you. Sabo wouldn't let him set me on fire, I'm to cute to be bar-b-q."

" Oh and I'm not cute?"

" You're very cute, but you aren't dating Ace's brother! Therefore Ace would only hesitate slightly before roasting you. Me on the other hand, he wouldn't dare cause Sabo would whoop his ass into next month." Koala said grinning cheekily.

" Rub it in that you hooked up with the smart and nice brother."

" I know, I'm so lucky."

" Lucky had nothing to do with it," Robin said flipping through a nearby clothes rack. " You threw him onto the ground and twisted his arm almost until it broke and smashed his face into the gravel until he agreed to go out with you."

" Details, details!" Koala said waving her hand dismissively. " He wanted to go out with me but he was just to shy to ask, so I asked for him."

" And when he said no?"

" He didn't say no, he just went all stupid guy mode and whined about how he was supposed to ask me out, not the other way around. I just got annoyed with him. I didn't have all day to wait around for him to stop being stupid."

" Anyway back to the matter at hand." Nami said turning her attention back to the small blunette. " Getting Ace to man up and admit he has feelings for Ai!"

" Wait…how do we know that they even like each other?" Koala asked.

" Come on, you saw them earlier!" Nami said. " When he was cleaning her hand they both had the most adorable lovey-dovey looks on their faces!"

" Was that right before she slapped the crap out of his face?" Robin pointed out. " She hit him so hard I believe his face will be bruised and swollen for weeks."

" Well he did deserve it." Koala said. " Calling her a dwarf! That's just mean!"

" He shouldn't be such a jerk to her!" Nami said.

" This is true," Robin said coolly as she examined a purple corset like shirt. " After all, he did get to see up her skirt earlier."

" _**HE WHAT**_!" Koala and Nami yelled loudly, eyes wide in shock. Their outburst caused several people to look over at them. Thankfully Ai wasn't one of them, she was still engrossed in whisper insulting Ace.

" Earlier when Luffy had collided with her." Robin said looking over at her two companions. " How she was laying on the ground Ace had a perfect view of her underwear."

" I can't believe it!" Nami said a slightly disgruntled look on her face. " That's such a scuzzy thing to do!"

" Well in all honesty it was Luffy's fault." Robin said pointedly. " If he had been watching where he was going the panty shot wouldn't have happened and Ace wouldn't have seen Ai's cute nerd panties."

" True…whenever something goes wrong or something embarrassing happens, Luffy's normally the cause of it." Koala said smiling.

" That moron." Nami said before her eyes widened. " Wait…what do you mean nerd panties?"

" She's wearing panties with a blue anime cat on them." Robin said. " I noticed them before Koala helped her up."

" You mean she's wearing anime panties…" Nami said in disbelief.

" I believe the anime in particular is called Fairy Tail. It is about wizards."

" No, no, no!" Nami said hurriedly. " What I mean is she's wearing nerdy underwear and Ace saw! We can't have this!"

" What are you talking about, Nami?" Koala asked in confusion.

" _**AI**_!" Nami yelled making the blunette jump. " _**COME HERE**_ , _**NOW**_!" The blunette hurried over to the red-head who grabbed her wrist, dragging her towards the lingerie section of the store.

" _N_ - _Nami_ , _what are you doing_?" Ai stuttered nervously.

" We're finding you some new bras and panties!" Nami stated cooly, searching several racks in determination.

" _**B**_ - _ **B**_ - _ **B**_ - _ **BUT WHY**_?" Ai stuttered in surprise.

" Because every lady needs a couple nice pairs of panties and bras in case of an emergency."

" L-L-Like what?" Ai asked nervously. Nami gave her a seriously-you're-really-gonna-ask-me-that face.

" We just want you to be prepared for anything." The red-head said lifting up a particularly sexy red and black lacey panties.

" Why would I ever need to be prepared for something that requires panties like those?" Ai asked in embarrassment.

" In-case someone other than you sees them." Nami said watching in amusement as the blunette's face turn the color of a tomato.

" Why would someone other then me see them?"

" Oh you know…in the locker room the other girls would definitely see them." Ai relaxed at the red-head's words. " Or a certain boy you like might want to see them too."

" _**THAT JACKASS WON**_ ' _ **T EVER GET TO SEE THEM**_!" Ai yelled angrily, face reddening even more. She squeaked in surprise at the words that blundered out of her mouth…and at the fact that Nami and Koala honed in on her like a falcon on a rabbit.

" _**OOOOOOH**_!" Koala said excitedly.

" Who is it?" Nami asked evilly, a cheshire cat smile appearing on her face.

" _**N**_ - _ **N**_ - _ **NOBODY**_!"

" Would it be a certain sassy-freckled lad with a orange cowboy hat and idiotic little brother?"

" _**N**_ - _ **N**_ - _ **NO**_!"

" _**OOOOH**_! It's totally him!" Koala said excitedly. " Now how do we get you two together?"

" _**I**_ - _ **I SAID I DON**_ ' _ **T LIKE HIM**_!"

" Oh hush, it's written all over your face."

" _**N**_ - _ **NO IT**_ ' _ **S NOT**_!"

" Oh sweetie, the more you protest the more evident it is." Koala said waving her hand dismissively. " Also your face is getting more and more red with each passing minute." Ai looked around for Robin's help but her friend just smiled carelessly over at her.

" I don't like that idiot." Ai said forcing herself to remain calm and collected, people were watching them after all. " And I don't need those kinds of panties."

" Oh sweetie, yes, you do!" Koala said. " Trust me, Ace likes you too!" Ai froze in surprise.

" No he doesn't." Ai said looking away.

" Oh yes he does, sweetie." Koala said. " He's just stupid."

" It runs rampit throughout those brothers."

" This is true, Sabo has had several of those stupid moments."

" I'm not saying I like him or anything but if I did it doesn't matter anyway!" Ai said quietly.

" And why the hell not?" Nami demanded angrily.

" He has a girlfriend." Ai said. " And I'm not the kind of person that goes and steals other girls boyfriends."

" Oh Ai, that relationship is so doomed." Nami said dismissively. " It's only a matter of time."

" I'm still not doing anything to speed it up."

" You don't have to, it'll happen eventually." Koala said. " But in the mean time, let's get you some undies that will make his blood catch on fire."

" _**W**_ - _ **WHY WOULD I WANT TO SHOW HIM THEM**_!"

" Because that's what adorable girl's like you should do to get the stupid freckled idiot." Before she could say another word Nami shoved several different kinds of lacy undergarments at her.

" Ace…why are you stupid?" Ace looked over at his blonde brother.

" What are you talking about?" Ace asked in annoyance.

" Obviously if you don't know you really are stupid." Sabo said coolly.

" What are you going on about?" Ace asked again.

" What you did earlier with Ai." Sabo said. " You did something nice to her when she cut her hand and then you had to go and ruin it."

" When she has a stupid look on her face then I'm going to point it out again."

" Ace, you had that same stupid look on your face and no one said anything rude to you."

" I said he looked stupid." Luffy said shoving a whole burger into his mouth, his cheeks pudging out like a gerbils.

" Aside from Luffy no one said anything."

" I didn't have a stupid look on my face."

" Yeah, you did! It looked like this." Luffy said making a fake moppy cow eyed love sick face.

" Shut up, Luffy!" Ace snapped. " I can't even make my face do that!"

" Oh it can and it did!" Luffy said. " Your cheeks even went all red too!"

" Luffy…do you know what burning rubber smells like?"

" Pretty gross, why do you ask?"

" Don't set our little brother on fire just because you won't admit that you're crushing hard on a miniature blunette." Sabo said.

" _**I AM NOT CRUSHING**_!"

" Oh, yes you are, but you're just to stupid to admit to it."

" Sabo, I'm going to set you on fire."

" Doesn't make me wrong just because you want to set me on fire." Sabo said shoving a handful of fries into his mouth. " Just admit you like her already."

" I don't like her and I have a girlfriend!"

" Who doesn't even show you the slightest bit of emotion!"

" I'm seriously going to set you on fire." Ace growled angrily.

" You deserve someone who will make you happy, Ace."

" What makes you think Kalifa doesn't make me happy?"

" The constantly pissed off expression."

" That's permanently plastered across his face." Luffy pointed out coolly.

" _**IT IS NOT**_!"

" This is true, Luffy." Ace pointed out. " He's gets that stupid goofy grin whenever he messes with Ai."

" Ooooh yeah, I noticed that too." Luffy said dismissively. " I thought it was just gas."

" I'm seriously setting both of you on fire."

" Hey…wait a minute…" Ace looked over to see Luffy looking extremely serious all of a sudden. Something that very rarely occurred.

" What?" Sabo asked.

" What's that bastard doing here?" Luffy asked, his fists clenching so tightly Ace thought he heard a bone crack. He looked behind him and the person he saw made a chill run down his spine. He spied a very tall and slender, yet muscular teen boy stood outside the empty classroom where Shanks and the others were, listening stealthily to the on-going conversation. He had arched eyebrows and a closely shaved goatee. His shoulder length wavy black hair was pulled into a low ponytail.

" Lucci…" Luffy growled low, his dark eyes following the other teens movements. Ace started to feel uneasy at the knowledge that Rob Lucci was in the same vicinity of his friends. Especially after what he had done to Nico Robin. He really didn't want Luffy to have another encounter with him, they had almost leveled half the school the last time they brawled.

" Where's _Robin_?" Luffy demanded, glaring at his brothers.

" The girls went into that gothic clothing store a few blocks down that she likes." Sabo said going pale. " What do you want us to do? Follow him?"

" _**Wait**_!" Ace said hurriedly, grabbing both of his brothers and pulling them down, out of sight.

" _What the hell_?" Luffy demanded angrily.

" Look there." Ace said pointing to the store that Lucci had entered. The other shoppers had suddenly dropped to the floor, heads bent low, fear evident in their eyes. In the center of the store was a heavily obese man with wide face and stubble around his thick-lipped mouth. From his nose was hanging a large dribble of snot. Around his body was a white thick full-body suit with a resin bubble. He sat on top of a emaciated looking man with blonde hair who was walking on all fours, a thick arm chair was strapped to his back, under the obese man. The man himself was covered in scars and deep bruises.

" What the fuck is a Celestial Dragon doing here?" Ace whispered, a bead sweat rolling down the side of his face.

" Who cares!" Luffy growled, moving to stand up, rolling one of his sleeves up. " I'm going to beat the shit out of both of them!"

" Damn it Luffy, you can't just go blazing in there when they haven't even done anything yet!" Sabo growled, grabbing his younger brother by the collar.

" I'm not going to wait around for them to hurt someone!"

" Luffy has a point, Sabo."

" No! Ace, you and I need to be responsible and keep Luffy from leveling the mall!" Sabo winced as the Celestial Dragon kicked another shopper out of his way.

" Still want to do nothing?" Ace asked angrily.

" Oh let's kick his fat face i-where did they go?" The three brothers looked around hurriedly.

" How the fuck can someone so chubby move so quickly?" Ace grumbled angrily, standing up and looking from the Celestial Dragon. " _**SHIT**_!"


	12. Chapter 12

" I'm so hungry!" Nami sighed lazily, slouching down into a chair in the food court.

" When you talk like that you sound like Luffy." Koala said grinning cheekily.

" That's not funny!" Nami said quickly. " If that moron is starting to rub off on me then I'll kill him."

 _ **GROWL**_!

Nami and Koala turned to look at Ai who had a embarrassed blush on her face. " Sorry, guess I'm a little hungry too!"

" Well that's why we came to the food court." Robin said cheerfully. " There's plenty to choose from, just don't let Sanji know that we were here."

" Why?"

" He tends to get grouchy if we eat at places like this. He's all specific when it comes to cooking and believes that food courts are substandard." Nami said. " He's so special but he makes the most delicious deserts I've ever eaten."

" Mhm, I bet he does." Koala said wiggling her eyebrows teasingly at the red head.

" He's definitely good at other things too." Nami said grinning cheekily back.

" Like what?" Ai asked innocently. Robin patted her patiently on the head.

" Sometimes you're just so precious, Ai." Nami laughed as Ai gave her a confused look.

" Oh look! They have frozen yogurt over there!" Koala said pointing to a nearby stand. " I wonder if they have cookies and cream!" Ai's head snapped up quickly with interest at her friend's words.

" Cookies and Cream frozen yogurt?" Ai asked, a child like excitement flashing into her eyes.

" Yes…" Nami said raising an eyebrow.

" I've never had that before."

" You never had that flavor before?"

" I've never had frozen yogurt before!" Ai said excitedly.

" Really? How come?"

" My brothers were never really interested in it so I was never able to try it."

" Well, come on!" Koala said linking arms with the blunette. " Let's go get some." With that she pulled Ai towards the stand.

" She's really missed out on things, hasn't she?" Robin stated calmly. " Having protective family members is one thing but to not be able to try normal everyday things because of that over protectiveness is insane."

" Yeah…I can't get over it." Nami said watching her two friends waiting in line to order. " It really is crazy but I guess that's what happens when your father is who's her's is."

" Well, at least she's getting to try new things now." Robin said a calm smile appearing on her face. " It's never to late to start."

Ai bounced excitedly like a small child as she and Koala waited for their desert to be prepared. " You've really never had frozen yogurt before?" Koala asked.

" Nope! Not once!"

" Have you at least tried ice cream?"

" Yeah, of course I have." Ai said her eyes still dancing with excitement. " Just not yogurt!"

" Well, I hope it's not a big let down for you then." Koala laughed before suddenly becoming serious. " S _oooo_ …you and Ace."

" Please don't start that." Ai said. " There isn't anything there. There can't ever be."

" Because he has a girlfriend?"

" No…because our fathers are rivals." Ai said as her eyes suddenly went blank, her voice emotionless. " There's no way my father would allow it."

" But if you two were to get together and made each other happy then shouldn't that be enough?"

" No…it wouldn't." Ai said quietly, handing the server her money.

" Ai…" Koala said comfortingly, wrapping her arm around her shoulder and squeezing it tightly. " Just…think about it, okay?" Ai was silent as she watched the server pour her yogurt into a cup.

" Here you are, Ma'am!" The server said happily as he handed her the container.

" Thank you!" Ai said in excitement, quickly shoving the first scoop eagerly into her mouth. Joy flooded into her as the yogurts creamy texture filled her mouth. She let out a child like squeal of excitement.

" I take it you like it!" Koala laughed as the server handed her her serving.

" It's wonderful!" Ai said excitedly.

" I'm glad you like it." Koala said taking a bite out of her own yogurt before noticing the sudden hush that had fallen over the area. " Something's wrong."

" What do you mean?" Ai asked just as she bumped into what felt like a brick wall. " _**OUCH**_!" She said rubbing her forehead. " Didn't see that wall there!"

" Um…Ai…" Ai looked over at her friend, her face suddenly pale.

" What's wrong?" She asked hurriedly.

" You should watch where you're going." Ai jumped at the sound of a cold voice. She looked up to see a pair of even colder eyes glaring down at her. They belonged to a very tall and slender, yet muscular teen boy. He had arched eyebrows and a closely shaved goatee. His shoulder length wavy black hair was pulled into a low ponytail.

" O-Oh! My apologies, sir!" Ai said quickly. " It was definitely my fault! I hope you're alright."

" A gnat like you could never harm me." The boy said, his words striking a nerve in Ai.

' _How rude_!' Ai thought angrily.

" We should be going now!" Koala said grabbing Ai by the elbow and steading her away. " Come on, Ai!"

" What's the hurry Koala?"

" Nami is waiting, so we really should hurry! Have you seen her when she's really hungry? She terrifying!"

" O-Ok-"

" There you are, Lucci!" A nasally and hugely out of breath voice said. Ai glanced up to see a heavily obese man with wide face and stubble around his thick-lipped mouth coming towards them. From his nose was hanging a large dribble of snot. Around his body was a white thick full-body suit with a resin bubble. Ai didn't think it could happen but the cafeteria had gone even quieter. She looked around to see the other patrons on the knees, starring at the floor fearfully.

" What's going on?" Ai whispered to Koala.

" That's a Celestial Dragon," Koala whispered back. " That man's name is Charloss Roswald."

" What's a Celestial Dragon?" Ai asked.

" They're decedents of Nineteen of the Twenty Kings who founded the World Government. They're sometimes referred to as the Tenryūbito. They're treated like gods by everyone around them."

" How many times do I have to tell you not to wander off and leave me surrounded by this filth?" The Dragon known as Charloss said, a disgusted look on his face as he surveyed the surrounding crowd.

" My apologies, Saint Charloss." The teen called Lucci said bowing stiffly. " However, you did request me to find you something to eat."

" Not in this God awful face!" Charloss said as the drip of snot from his nose grew larger. Ai had to stop herself from gagging. Somehow when she pictured a dragon she had an image of something more…majestic…more noble…

" My apologies, Saint Charloss." Lucci replied. " Shall we travel elsewhere?"

" To right, Lucci!" Charloss exclaimed. " While we're at it let us find me a more suitable slave to ride. This one is far to slow and useless! It should be retired immediately!"

" Your father did inform you to not bring a human slave."

" Posh, he doesn't know anything!" Charloss said dismissively. Ai noticed the poor man underneath the dragon's girth. His face was sunken in and gaunt. His body was emaciated, she was even able to count the number of ribs he had…well the ones that weren't broken that is. She felt her fists tighten at the sight before her. It was all she could do to keep herself from killing the Dragon.

'Pops would be mad at me if I did that.' She thought to herself as she and Koala attempted to disappear.

" You there!" Ai cursed inwardly to herself. She turned to see the Dragon glaring at them. " Where do you think you're going?"

" Home." Ai said bluntly before Koala could stop her.

" I didn't give you permission to leave!"

" I don't need your permission to do anything."

" Insolent woman!" Charloss snapped. " Do you know who I am?"

" A Dragon." Ai said blankly. " Now if that is all, we'll be going now." Ai's words and demeanor had thrown the dragon off. She didn't fear him or even seemed bothered by his stature. She even looked him directly in the eye. Something only his direct family had been permitted to do. She had the audacity to speak to him directly as well. This common, low born girl thought she was _his_ equal. _How dare she_! He was a _**Dragon**_!

Though as he looked her over, she was pleasing to the eye. Both the girls were to be honest. Especially certain areas of them. " Lucci," Charloss said to his companion. " I've decided, I want those two to be my newest wives."

Ai stopped dead in her tracts. Had she heard what she thought she heard? Had he said that he wanted both of them to be his wives? Both of them? She felt her eye start to twitch and she swallowed the small amount of vomit that had risen into her mouth. Glancing over, Ai saw her friend's face had gone even more pale. He already wide eyes even wider as fear started to inch into them.

" Have them come here for a better look." Charloss said ushering Lucci towards them. Ai felt Koala clutch her arm tightly. Ai stepped coolly in-front of her friend as she locked eyes defiantly with the dark haired teen.

" You heard him, little gnat." Lucci said reaching towards her. " Get over here."

" No." Ai said coolly. " I have no desire to get married. Also, my father would never allow it."

" Your father won't have a say in it." Charloss said haughtily. " He's probably some insignificant commoner." The Dragon laughed. " He should be honored that his low born daughter has been chosen to become a Dragon's bride."

Koala saw Ai's cheek begin to twitch at Charloss' words. She knew how protective Ai was of her father. " Ai, we should leave." She whispered.

" I doubt that is an option for either of us, right now." Ai replied coolly. Her words made Koala notice the sudden shift in her friend's demeanor. Gone was the cheerful and carefree girl she had known. Here now was a cold and calculating individual…was this the true Ai, the daughter of Whitebeard?

" Ai…" Lucci froze at the name from the brunette's mouth. Realization hit him like a bag of bricks to the face. This girl was the one his agency had been searching for.

" I know who you are, little gnat." Lucci said coolly.

" Oh, you do do you?" Ai said curiously, an amused smirk on her face. " Who pray tell am I?"

" You're the only weakness of the crime lord, Edward D Newgate." Lucci said walking towards her. " His precious little girl." Lucci grabbed Ai by the arm, jerking her towards him. " And now you belong to the government."

" You're right," Ai said quietly. " I am Whitebeard's daughter." Suddenly a strong gust of wind came from no where, knocking Lucci backwards into a column. " But I am not a weakness."


	13. Chapter 13

" What the hell did she just do?" Charloss spluttered angrily. " What trickery is this?"

" It's not a trick," Ai said eyes still locked on Lucci. " Back when I was a little kid I ate the Kaze-Kaze no Mi. Now my body is made up of several kinds of wind currents."

" A devil fruit user!" Charloss gaped. " _Witch_! You're not fit to be my bride!"

" That's the first smart thing you're said since arriving." Ai said.

" You girl, will just have to be my mistress!"

" And now you're back to saying stupid things." Ai said cracking her knuckles angrily stepping towards Lucci. She watched as the dark haired teen stood up from the rubble, his black clothing covered in dust and debre.

" Ai, are you sure you can handle this?" Koala said nervously, watching as Lucci removed his tattered overcoat and began rolling up his sleeves.

" No, but my family doesn't run from challengers." Ai said quietly.

" _Lucci_! Make that girl understand who she's dealing with!" Charloss snapped. " Teach her a lesson but don't damage the fun parts of her!"

" What a pig." Koala muttered setting her purse down, rolling up her own sleeves.

" What are you doing, Koala?" Ai asked in surprise.

" Well I'm not going to let you fight all by yourself."

" Are you hiding a devil fruit power like me?"

" Nope, nothing fancy like that." Koala said grinning eagerly. " Just some interesting acrobatics."

" Are you two gnats done?" Lucci asked coolly suddenly appearing behind the two. " Because my lord has given me an order."

" You can shove that order up his rotundent ass." Koala snapped as she quickly delivered several stealthy blows to Lucci's rib cage, once again sending him flying.

" Acrobatics my ass." Ai laughed in excitement. " That's Fishman Karate! You've been holding out on me, Koala!"

" Of course," Koala said happily. " Sorry about not saying anything before, it's not exactly the easiest thing to inform someone of."

" True, me being a wind woman isn't exactly the easiest thing to tell people either." Ai admitted.

" You ignorant women!" Charloss snapped. " You both need to be taught a lesson."

" Is he still talking?" Ai asked in annoyance.

" It would appear so." Koala said pulling on a pair of brown leather gloves.

" Can I hit him?"

" Not unless you want a Buster Call summoned on you."

" Psssh, we all have to die sometime." Ai said waving her hand dismissively.

" Yeah…but I don't think the others would be to happy if you were to die." Koala said pointedly. " The others being your father and brothers." Ai smiled at the thought. " And of course…all of us." Ai looked over at her.

" Why would you all be sad." Ai asked her eyes going blank again. " We've only just met a few weeks ago."

" Oh sweetie," Koala said patting Ai on the head. " We like you, therefore you're our friend. And once someone's a friend of ours we won't let any harm to come to them. Even if you don't want to be our friend, Luffy will make you our friend. Robin can verify that statement." She looked towards Lucci who stood up once again, this time clutching a broken rib. " Also, just ask Lucci what Luffy did him the last time he attacked one of our friends."

Ai looked wide eyed at the teen. " What did Luffy do?"

" Destroyed three fourths of the school and declared war on the CP9 organization."

" Cypher Pole 9…" Ai muttered suddenly going pale. " Lucci's apart of them?"

" He's the leader and strongest member." Koala stated.

" Wow…" Ai said in amazement that someone as young as him could become the leader of the World Governments secret assassination and intelligence agency.

" Before Luffy beat his ass for harassing Robin."

" Harassing her." Lucci laughed. " No I didn't try to harass that bitch. I tried to rip out her still beating heart." He appeared in-front of the two girls slamming his fist into Koala's stomach sending her realling backwards.

Ai jumped upwards and roundhouse kicked Lucci in the head knocking him backwards slightly before wrapping herself nimbly around him; grabbing him into a headlock. Tightening her hold around his neck she felt him begin to struggle. With as much force as she could muster she jammed her knee into his kidney, wrenching a groan of pain from him. She felt a strong hand grab the back of her shirt and suddenly she was flung across the hall where she landed softly.

Air currents slowly began to churn around the blunette's arms. Ai glanced over her shoulder to see her friend stand and begin to dust herself off. " You should pay more attention to your opponent, gnat." Ai felt an odd sensation in her chest, she glanced down to see Lucci's foot lodged there. Sighing she gave him a bored look.

" Really…" She said raising an eyebrow in annoyance. " I would have thought the head of CP9 would have realized blunt attacks like that won't work on me. I'm a Logia type after all. Simply punching or kicking at me will accomplish nothing." With that said the current around her arms formed into two small tornados before she slammed her fists into his abdomen.

" So you're Whitebeard's daughter, huh? Now I'm mad that you didn't tell me, jeez! I thought we we're friends!" Ai tensed at the sound of her friend's voice. She saw the grin appear on the brunettes face. " You're gonna have to tell me all about him! I've always been curious about what he's like." She smiled, relaxing quickly, as Koala appeared again at her side, she couldn't wait to tell her father and brothers of the friends she had. Ones that knew weren't running from her in fear of her family name.

 _ **BANG**_!

Ai's smile faded quickly as white hot pain ripped itself through her abdomen. She felt her knees buckle underneath her as all her strength fled her body.

" _**AI**_!" Koala yelled as her friend went pale. She caught her just as she began to fall. The brunette saw confusion in her friend's face as her body began to shake. " What happened?" She saw blood forming around her friend's right side. A bullet hole was the apparent source of the bleed.

Koala didn't understand it. Ai was a Logia type! The bullet should have just phased through her, no harm done. She tensed at the sound of a sadistic and haughty laugh. It was then that she saw the Celestial Dragon Charloss Roswald holding the smoking gun, laughing as if he had been watching the latest comedy on television.

" Now it's a slightly better show!" The Dragon laugh/snorted. " That bullet is made out of crushed Sea Prism Stones! Upon impact the bullet shatters and spreads almost instantly throughout the body! A truly painful experience and I enjoy watching you filthy Devil Fruit Users writhe in pain!"

Koala felt her blood boil. Savagery like this is why she and Sabo fought so hard to destroy the rule of the Celestial Dragons. It's why in all matters related to these bastards that even Gol D Roger and Edward D Newgate would put their differences aside to do anything they could to fuck with them. " _You sick bastard_." She growled, grabbing a clothe from a nearby table and pressing it to her friend's side. " Ai…we'll get you help."

Her words were filled with false hope as she heard her friend's breathing become labored quickly. Pain flooded her own body quickly as she was sent flying across the hall, hitting a cement pillar almost knocking her unconscious. " I have no interest in you, little gnat." Lucci said his body suddenly changed into a half human/half leopard form. Fear flooded through her as she saw Lucci grab Ai by the throat and lift her into the air. She fought to keep the darkness from ebbing its way into her eyesight.

" Pathetic," Lucci said as he slammed Ai into the floor. " A single Sea Prism bullet made you this weak? Irradicating you will be all to easy." Ai spat the blood that filled her mouth at Lucci as she lost all ability to speak. " Oh little girl, I'm going to take so much pleasure in torturing you." With that he slammed Ai into a nearby wall. Ordinarily the attack wouldn't have caused her much discomfort. She had grown up learn how to take a hit, she had several brothers who enjoy rough housing after all…but with the Sea Prism bullet inside her even breathing felt like she was being electrocuted.

" Don't go to rough of her, Lucci." Charloss laughed in excitement. " I want to still be able to enjoy her when your done teaching her a lesson."

Ai felt disgust rush throughout her at his words. She had to figure a way out of this quickly. If she didn't she'd never hear the end of it from her brothers.

" What a pitiful sight you are." Lucci said glaring hatefully down at the blunette before. " Why would Whitebeard keep a useless piece of trash like you around him?"

" You don't know anything about my father!" Ai snapped angrily, willing herself to stay awake as pain surged throughout her body. " He doesn't keep people in our family because he finds them useful! Not to further his own motives! He loves each and everyone of us! We choose to stay with him because of this! He gave us a home where we can be safe and secure, a place where we can be ourselves! When the rest of the world turned away from us, he didn't! He loves us and we love him no matter what!"

" Love is a useless emotion." Lucci said coolly as he slammed his foot down onto the girl's left arm, feeling it snap like a twig; enjoying the scream of pain that came from her. " It will only weakens those who bear it. Weakens them to us who have rid ourselves of this emotion."

" I pity you then!" Ai said loudly which caused him to pause. Ai fought back the pain that flowed through her; keeping it at bay as she glared up at him. " You don't know what it feels like to have someone live to see you happy! To see you smile. To know that they exist to make you feel safe and you are there to make them feel the same. _I pity you_!"

Lucci grinned sadistically down at the girl below him. She pitied him? How dare she. He had rid himself of the useless emotions like love long ago. It only slowed him down as he sought to ride this pathetic world of weakness and have ultimate justice surge forward, blazing its way into the future. He wanted nothing more then to rid this world of the filth that was Edward D Newgate and Gol D Rogers. They were nothing but stains of the pure world of absolute justice. They were the grays that blurred in his absolute world of black and white. He wanted to rid his perfect world of said grays and any that allied themselves with them.

" Those pathetically innocent eyes of yours." Lucci whispered to Ai as he slammed his fist into her rib cage. " You don't see the fate that you were given the minute Newgate claimed you as his child. The grave he had built just for you the exact moment he claimed you." Lucci knew it was up to him to rid this world of all demon children like her. Those born of sin. " I'm going to enjoy seeing the look of pain in your father's eyes as he sees his _**beloved**_ daughter's body displayed at the World Government's building." Lucci whispered to Ai before slamming his fist repeatedly into her body.

Lucci paused only slightly in his torture of the blue haired girl when he heard a cheerful jingle from a bag he had seen her drop earlier. Reaching a clawed hand into it pulled a small phone from the bag. Grinning sadistically as he saw the name written on the phone before he answered. " Hello Newgate."

" Where is my daughter?" The voice of a overly calm voice replied.

" I'm enjoying her cries of pain as of right now." Lucci replied. " Is there anything you'd like me to tell her before I end her miserable existence?" A moment of silence had passed before Edward D Newgate replied.

" Ai…"

" Yeah Pops?" Ai said wincing slightly.

" Do you want anything from the store?"

" Some milk and a shit ton of Asprin, maybe."

" Alright…also, you do _**NOT**_ have my permission to die."

" Yeah, I figured that."

" Also…you're grounded."

" Yeah, I figured that was coming too." Ai muttered in pain, her good arm clutching her now fractured ribs. " Damn…Marco's never going to let me hear the end of this."

Lucci flipped the phone closed, slamming his steal toed boot into her abdomen, enjoying the cries of pain coming from the girl. He knew that no matter how quickly her father would send aide to her, he'd finish killing her long before they'd ever make it in time to save her. Her only companion had been knocked unconscious with his last attack.

Lucci ignored the demands of the Dragon for him to cease his attacks. He was doing true justice as he ride the world of this girl, she was the spawn of a demon after all. He lifted the girl up by the throat, tightening his hold, grinning eagerly as she weakly grasped at his wrist trying to wrench his hand away. " You should never have been born." He whispered into the girl's ear; enjoying her gasps of breathe and the threadiness of her weakening pulse. " See what your father's love has done to you? You were simply embraced with affection and cradled with care and now it has left you weak. I wonder how long it'll take for the light to leave those pathetically determined eyes of yours."

Ai gasped desperately for breath as darkness crept into her mind. No! She refused to let this happen! She refused to let this bastard kill her. She was the daughter of Edward D. Newgate! She had be raised better then this. She tried desperately to free herself from Lucci's grasps but she felt her body starting to go numb as her strength also began to fade with each drop of blood escaped.

" Say goodbye, gnat." Lucci said tightening his hold slowly. The gasp of pain escaped her quietly as he felt her go limp.

" _**PIGEON BASTARD**_!" Lucci jumped at the sound of an angry yell. Suddenly a massive force slammed into him, like he had just been hit by a train, dropping the girl as he went. As he was sent flying he saw a yellow blur dart past him grabbing the girl just before she hit the ground.

" _**Ai**_!" Sabo yelled sliding low and grabbing Ai before she hit the ground. He wrapped his arms securely her, stabbling her gently before standing up.

" About time you guys showed up." Sabo looked up to see Koala stand shakily. His blood began to boil at the sight of his girlfriend all bruised up. He cursed himself for not getting here sooner.

" _**STUPID FUCKING PIGEON BASTARD**_!" Luffy yelled angrily steam coming off of him as he and Ace made their way towards Sabo. Ace knelt beside his brother, checking the blunette's pulse.

" It's thready, we need to get her to Dr Hiluku and Chopper… _ **ASAP**_."

" You take her then," Sabo said handing Ai to Ace. Ace gave him a confused look. " You're the fastest and you can set someone on fire if they try to stop you!"

" Be careful though." Koala said limping towards them. " The fat bastard over there has a gun filled with Sea Prism Bullets!"

" So he's the one who shot her?" Ace asked laying Ai down gently, his voice cold.

" He was, was he." Luffy said cracking his knuckles angrily, turning with his brother to look angrily over at the Celestial Dragon.

" _**HOW DARE YOU TWO GIVE ME THAT LOOK**_!" Charloss snapped. " _**DON**_ ' _ **T YOU KNOW WHO I AM**_?"

" I don't fucking care, who you are." Ace said his fist clenching tightly.

" You hurt one of our friends and we can't forgive that." Luffy said walking coolly towards him along with his brother.

" _**THAT BITCH NEEDED TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON**_!" Charloss said angrily. " _**HOW DARE SHE REFUSE TO BE MY MISTRESS**_! _**I MADE LUCCI TEACH HER A LESSON IN SPEAKING TO HER BETTERS**_! _**I TOLD HIM NOT TO DAMAGE THE GOOD PARTS**_ , _**THOUGH**_! _**REAL NICE SET OF TITS ON HER**_! _**CAN**_ ' _ **T WAIT TO SEE IF THEY**_ ' _ **RE AS SOFT AS THEY L**_ -"

 _ **WHAM**_!

" _You talk to much_." Ace snarled as he slammed a flame covered fists into the Dragon's face sending him flying from his throne and into the nearby yogurt stand.


	14. Chapter 14

Ace hadn't even noticed when he had passed Luffy on his way to the Dragon. His mind had started to go blank as he heard the Dragon mentioning what he wanted to do to Ai. He didn't even realized that he had activated his Devil Fruit powers until after his fist had made contact with the Dragon.

" Damn Ace," Luffy said angrily. " You could have let me take a shot at him too. Always hogging the fun stuff for yourself!"

" You can have Lucci." Ace said. " Because if I take him, I'll have a murder charge against me."

" You may have one already." Koala said applying a table cloth to Ai's side, trying to stop the bleeding. " You hit Charloss Roswald pretty damn hard. He's had people arrested for just looking at him wrong."

" I don't really care about that right now." Ace said walking over to them.

" This place is going to be crawling with cops soon, you're going to have to get Ai out of here if we're going to get her help." Sabo said. " She starting to get pale."

" Do you really think I'm going to let you leave with that bitch." Luffy turned to see Lucci stand up, blood trickled from his mouth.

" No one asked for your opinion, Pigeon Bastard." Luffy said cracking his knuckles angrily. " But, I've got a few things I want to say to you."

Ace knelt beside Sabo and Koala, lifting Ai gently into his arms. " Do you got this?"

" By got this do you mean let Luffy beat the shit out of Lucci but not let him demolish the entire mall?"

" Yeah, that." Ace said adjusting Ai gently.

" Then probably. I can guarantee the first part but that might lead to difficulty with the second." Sabo said. " I'm considering lending him a hand with it to be honest."

" Just don't let him get himself killed." Ace said before dashing off. Lucci was about to dart after the freckled teen when he felt hands grab him suddenly, holding him in place.

" _**Seis Fleur**_!" Lucci looked over to see Nico Robin glaring over at him, six random arms had appeared out of no where and wrapped themselves around him.

" What joy is this," Lucci said. " Once I finish with Strawhat I'll finally have a chance to kill you."

" _**TWIST**_!" Lucci felt the arms around him suddenly jerk him around.

 _ **CLANG**_!

Robin looked behind her quickly and saw four swords pointed directly at her. In between her and the blades was a familiar green blob holding three swords of his own, one in each arm and the third in his teeth.

" Kaku." Zoro said in amusement, glaring up at a tall man with short blonde hair and large empty black eyes framed by three thick eye lashes. He had a long rectangular nose similar to Usopp.

" Roronoa," The man called Kaku answered glaring down at him. " You've interrupted my mission once again."

" Sorry, can't let you harm Robin," Zoro said wrenching a smile from the dark haired girl.

" How did you-"

" I followed the loud crashing and figured Luffy was somehow involved.

" Good assumption," Robin said. " Thankfully you listened to me when I ran into you earlier."

" You're normally right about things, so I figured to go with it."

" Normally?"

" Alright fine, always." Zoro said rolling his eyes before swinging his swords towards Kaku, who dodged quickly.

" Do me a favor and don't get killed." Robin said smiling.

" Same for you." Zoro said grinning back at her.

Ace couldn't remember running so hard in his life. Right now his legs were screaming at him to just stop. He was gasping for breath and felt like his lungs were going to burst out of his chest. He glanced down at the girl in his arms and he felt his blood boil again.

She was so pale and getting worse with each passing second. Her skin was starting to get cool as well. He wanted to kill Lucci more and more with each passing second. He knew he was vicious but this time he had gone way to far.

He felt her trickling slowly from her wound and his anger built more and more. He wanted to turn around and rush back to his brothers and help them but he knew that if he did Ai might not make it. He had to get her to Chopper and Dr Hiluku as soon as possible. Hell, he'd even be okay if the cocky shit head Law was there.

" Hey," Ace said to the girl in his arms. " You're gonna be okay." He was saying more to himself then to her. He wasn't even sure she was even conscious right now.

" Warm…" Ace almost stumbled at the weak sound of her voice.

" What did you say?" Ace asked quickly.

" You're…warm." Ai said blinking her eyes open weakly.

" It…helps that my body is made of fire." Ace muttered, a blush appearing in his cheeks.

" You're a Devil Fruit User?" Ai asked weakly.

" I ate the Mera Mera no Mi."

" Huh…"

" What?"

" I ate one too."

" You did, huh?" Ace said, laughing gently. " Which one?"

" The…" Ai paused blinking weakly.

" Which one, Ai." Ace said softly, trying to keep her as awake as possible. " What Devil Fruit did you eat?"

" The Kaze Kaze no Mi." Ai said weakly. " Can I take a nap?"

" No, no you can't!" Ace snapped. " You have to stay awake."

" But-"

" No!"

" Oh come on, let the girl sleep." Ace skidded to a halt at the sound of a deep masculine voice said. He looked up to the nearby roof to see a dark-skinned man, with a Fu Manchu mustache, a pointed goatee, and long hair braided in a thick queue, that resembled a scorpion's tail. He also had a large scar that ran diagonally down his left eye. On his forehead he wore small pointed sunglasses, his ears bore small hooped earring and a black tie over his bare chest. He wore a black black tangzhuang, that's white down the middle. Around his waist was a red sash that was over black pants and shoes.

" Jabra." Ace growled low, tightening his hold on Ai protectively.

" Come on, kid. Just let the her close her eyes and fall into that deep restful never waking sleep." The man grinned sadistically down at Ace.

" That's oddly poetic," Ace said grinning back. " I didn't realize that you had enough brain cells in that cinderblock you call a skull to say something so deep."

" Ignorant brat," Jabra snapped back. " I was having a cool moment and you had to ruin it!"

" Sorry to ruin the moment where you prove you actually have a brain but I'm a little busy right now."

" But why would we ever let you leave, chapapa?" Ace paled slightly as he heard another high pitched male voice say. He looked to his left to see a big, round, oddly-shaped man with a zipper across his mouth. He was dressed in black formal wear and had green, well groomed hair, purple dimples on his cheeks and strands of hair on his chin.

'Shit!' Ace thought hurriedly. 'When the hell did he get there?'

" If we let you go you might manage to get medical aide to that girl! Then we would have failed in our mission to kill her, chapapa!"

" Shut up, Fukuro!" Jabra said. " Why don't you zip up that stupid mouth of yours! Telling my prey what's going to happen to them!"

" I'm certain they know death is coming their way, chapapa! And besides, knowing death is coming for them and not being able to do anything to stop it makes the kill all the more savorable, chapapa!"

" Huh…I guess you do have a point there." Jabra said, a light bulb suddenly going off.

" We could be running right now." Ai whispered wincing slightly.

" Even half dead you still try to tell me what to do." Ace said smirking down at her.

" I'm not half dead, jackass." Ai said weakly. " I just want to take a nap."

" And I told you no, so don't or I'll drop you on your head."

" Jeez, that girlfriend of your's is such a lucky girl to have a sweet talker like you as her boy-" Ai stopped suddenly becoming dizzy. She grasped his shirt weakly with her good hand, leaning her head against his chest.

'Damn, she's getting worse!' Ace thought when he heard her go silent. 'I've got to get past these morons.' He had to decide whether it would be quicker to attempt to sneak past them while they argued or to punch…well in this case, kick his way out.

As fun as he thought it'd be to knock these idiots into three months from now Ace decided to go with his first option. He began to move as silently and stealthily as he could as the assassins continued to argue.

" _**OI**_!"

' _Shit_!' Ace thought as he heard Jabra's voice. ' _Sorry Ai_ , _option number two it is_.' Flames appeared around his feet as he turned around to face his opponents.

" You morons really want me to kick your teeth in?" Ace asked. " I would have thought y-"

" _OUT OF THE WAY_ , _FLAME BOY_! _I_ ' _M ABOUT TO GO_ _**SUUUUUPER**_!" Ace groaned loudly at the sound of a gruff male voice. Ace stepped sideways just as a blue and red blur dashed past him in a flurry and ram into Fukuro.

" _YOWZA_! _DID YOU SEE THAT_ , _FLAME BOY_! _SENT ZIPPER HEAD FLYING_!" Ace felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance at he stared at a tall powerfully built man. His forearms were enormous, baring a blue star tattoo on each, compared to his biceps. His chest was well-toned with large abs and pectoral muscles. His long blue hair was puffed up into a large pompadour. His mischievious black eyes were framed three bulky eyelashes on his lower lid. On his face where a normal nose used to be was a large prosthetic iron nose. He wore a red Hawaiian shirt which bore the word: Aloha, on the back. Instead of pants he worse a swimmers speedo that exposed his overly hairy legs.

" Franky…" Ace grumbled feeling his eyebrow twitch.

" Jeez man, you could at least sound a little grateful." Franky said angrily. " I just saved you and that cute little chick of yours."

" _**SHE**_ ' _ **S NOT MY CHICK**_."

" Uh-huh, that's not what Nami said the other day."

" _**DON**_ ' _ **T LISTEN TO HER**_ , _**SHE**_ ' _ **S FULL OF IT**_!" Ace snapped, his face reddening.

" _**DON**_ ' _ **T YOU DARE INSULT MY NAMI**_ - _ **SWAN**_!" Ace ducked quickly as a black blur swung close to his face.

" _**DAMN IT**_ , _**SANJI**_! _**YOU ATTACK THEM NOT ME**_!"

" _**I**_ ' _ **LL ATTACK ANYONE WHO INSULTS MY NAMI**_ ' _ **S HONOR**_!"

" Will you two just shut up and attack the assassins!"

" _**SHUT UP**_ , _**FRANKY**_!" Ace and Sanji snapped in unison.

" Seriously." Jabra said. " If I just let them keep arguing amongst themselves she'll just bleed out." Steam gushed up suddenly around his body as he grinned evilly. His body shifted into what resembled a human/wolf hybrid. " But if I let her bleed out then I wouldn't be able to tear out her heart with my own teeth." With that he darted quickly towards the group, his white teeth glinted brightly in the fading sunlight.

 _ **BAM**_!

" I don't think so, fleabag." Sanji said as his foot collided with Jabra's face. " I can't allow any further harm to come to such a beautiful lady. Ace, we'll continue our fight later, get Ai to Chopper fast. Nami's there helping to get things ready. Brook'll be there to help you incase anymore of these freaks show up."

" Right!" Ace took off again, running faster then he had been before. Ai was looking worse then ever. He had to get her to Dr Hiluku as fast as he could. Luckily he wasn't that far away, a few more blocks and he's be there.

He felt something grasp his shirt. He looked down to see Ai grasping his shirt weakly. " We're almost there." Ace said quietly, seeing her rest her head against his chest.

" Can you make the road stop spinning?" Ai asked quietly. Ace felt a sense of dread as he skidded to a halt in-front of a run down looking clinic with pealing green paint and dirty windows. He grabbed for the wobbly doorknob and shoved the door open quickly with his shoulder.

 _ **SHLING**_!

Ace barely had time to duck as he saw the glint of a sword being swung his way. " _SHIT BROOK_ , _IT_ ' _S ME_!" He yelled at an extremely tall skeleton dressed in formal attire with a large afro.

" My apologies, Ace." The skeleton said twirling the sword before sheathing it, turning it back into a cane. " Couldn't be to careful with the goons from CP9 running around. If they caught Dr Hiluku or Law here then we'd never be able to help your friend there."

" Law's here?"

" Of course I am." Ace looked over to see Law standing there dressed all in black with a white lab coat over it. " I'm the best surgeon in the world of course I'd be here. Now hurry up, flame brain. We need to get her in the back as soon as possible."

" For once I'll let that comment slide." Ace said setting Ai gently onto the gurney. " Get your emo ass back there and fix her up."

Ai began to shiver when she felt Ace let go of her, she reached over and grabbed his shirt weakly. " Hey," Ace said gently, wrapping his hand around her's. " You're going to be fine, Chopper and Dr Hiluku are going to take care of you now."

" Hey Romeo," Law said angrily standing at the head of the gurney. " Back off, we need to get her into surgery!" Ace felt Ai tighten her hold on him.

" Shut up, Law!" Ace said squeezing Ai's hand tightly uncomfortably. " I'll…uh…be out here waiting for you." Ai looked down fearfully before letting go of him before Law pushed the gurney into the back.

" She'll going to be okay, Ace." Brook said coolly. " Chopper and Law are amazing doctors and Dr Hiluku is with them. Heck even Dr Kureha is here!"

" Yeah…" Ace said quietly watching the doors to the carefully hidden operating room.

" Let's get to work, Chopper." Law said snapping on a pair of sterile non-latex gloves handing a couple of bags of O negative blood and a few bags of lactated ringers. " _**KVO**_."

" _**Roger**_!" Chopper said inserting a 16 gauge needle into Ai's right arm. Instead of setting the rig on a certain drip rate he kept the valve open, allowing the blood and liquids to flow freely.

" Nami, where's that replacement Oxygen tank?"

" Bringing it right now!" Nami yelled as she was dressed in scrubs and dragged in a large green tank. She hurried over to Ai and began hooking up the tank to her Non-Rebreather mask.

Law glanced down at the unconscious blunette on his operating table. This was going to be tricky. There was a Sea Prism bullet inside the wound located in her lower right quadrant. If he wasn't careful the bullets jagged edges could cause even more internal damage upon its removal then its entry. He didn't see an exit wound either, so he knew it was still inside.

Law wasn't sure if he'd be able to use his powers from the Ope Ope no Mi while that bullet was still inside her. He grimaced angrily at the thought of causing more damage to his patient. Normally he wouldn't mind causing pain to those on his operating table…but this girl wasn't an enemy. She wasn't a friend to him either…she was someone who needed his help. His late father was someone who always helped someone in need. So he decided this once to do what his father would have done and help someone without expecting something in return.

" Alright," Law said coolly as he lifted a fresh scalpel and looked up at his three fellow colleges. " Let's do this the old fashion way."


	15. Chapter 15

" Is Ai going to be okay?" Koala asked as she watched Luffy go crazy on Lucci. " What if Ace wasn't able to make it to Chopper?"

" This is Ace we're talking about, Koala." Sabo said leaning against one of the few undamaged pillars. " He probably got her there in record and she's probably already on the mend."

" Should we head over there then?" Robin asked sitting on top of a broken pillar. " Apply reinforcements? Sanji and Franky may need us as well."

" If I know Franky and that Shitty Cook they're doing fine." Zoro said, sitting on top of a unconscious and tied up Kaku.

" _**LUFFY**_!" Sabo called to his younger brother. " _ARE YOU DONE YET_?"

" _**SHUT UP**_ , _**SABO**_!" Luffy yelled delivering another Gear 3: Gigantic Pistol, finally managing to knock out Lucci. " Now I'm done!" He said before he shrank to the size of a two year old.

" Seriously," Sabo said lifting his brother by the back of his shirt. " This again, Luff? You seriously need to come up with a better ending to that technique then this."

" Shut it, Sabo." Luffy said, his voice suddenly three octaves higher.

 _ **CRASH**_!

The five teens whirled defensively as a nearby wall exploded, smoke filling the room, debre flying everywhere. They tensed when they heard several pairs of feet run into the room through the smoke. Zoro lifted his swords once again as Robin landed swiftly beside him.

" I'd drop the swords if I were you, kid." A gruff male voice said walking out of the center of the smoke. " Hate to have your life end at such a young age." A tall, muscular, broad-chested, tanned man with a curly black mustache walked out of the smoke. He wore a dark blue top hat on top of his black curly hair and an earring in each ear. He also wore a semi-open dark blue shirt with a white diamond stripe pattern near the top that reveals some of his hairy chest, as well as a cape that matches the color of his shirt and white gloves. He also wears light blue pants with a belt that holds two sword sheaths, one on each side. In both hands he held two sabers.

" I'd like to see you try, old man." Zoro said smirking, tensing up as if ready to spring.

" We're surrounded." Robin stated coolly, examining the sixty or so men that had come from the smoke.

" Wouldn't be the first time." Sabo said lifting his pipe.

" Wait!" Koala said hurriedly. " I know that guy!"

" How?"

" That's Vista, he's the Commander of Whitebeard's Fifth Division!"

" Sooo…he's a friend?" Luffy asked still small.

" Depends on what he's here for." Sabo stated.

" Would you brats be so kind as to help me find someone?" The man called Vista asked. " My boys and I are here to find a petite blunette about five one, hundred and six pounds with a mouth that could rival a drunk sailor."

" One of Ai's brothers…" Sabo said relaxing slightly. " If you're looking for Ai, she isn't here." They jumped as the men around them suddenly pulled out several different kinds of swords, knives, daggers and firearms, aiming them directly at the group.

" _**LET ME GO**_ , _**SABO**_!" Luffy snapped, struggling against his brother's hold.

" No, Luffy!" Sabo said hurriedly tightening his hold on his brother.

" Luffy?" Vista said curiously. " As in Monkey D Luffy?"

" _**YEAH**_! _**WHAT OF IT**_ , _**COMMANDER MUSTACHE FACE**_? _**YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH ME**_?"

" The same Monkey D Luffy that's currently engaged to Boa Hancock?"

" I really wish she'd stop telling people that." Luffy pouted, his eyebrow twitching as Vista began to laugh.

" Stand down boys," Vista laughed. " These must be Ai's friends from school!"

" Did Pops allow Ai to have male friends?" One of the men asked as he relaxed his weapon.

" Does it matter?" Another replied. " Ai'd be friends with whoever she wanted, whether Pops approved it or not."

" Where is she?" A third asked. " The signal from her cell phone says she should be here."

" My brother ace took her to a nearby surgeon to get help." Sabo said.

" What happened to her that she requires medical attention?" Vista asked harshly.

" We can explain on the way." Koala said. " I'm anxious to know how she's doing."

" Wait a minute." Zoro said angrily. " How do we know these guys are who they say they are? How do we really know that guys is the Fifth Commander?" Vista chuckled at the statement.

" Smart kid." Vista said, reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small photo. " This should verify my statement." On it was a group of men, Vista included, along with a small blue haired girl.

" _**OH MY GOD**_!" Koala said grinning excitedly. " _**IS THAT AI**_?"

" Yep! When she was about four years old." Vista said, his chest puffed out proudly. " Mischievous little squirt! Always getting into things she shouldn't!"

" Gee," Sabo said dropping Luffy as he transformed back into his normal self. " Who does that remind me of."

" Ace definitely!" Luffy laughed. " He was always getting into trouble!"

" _**ONLY CAUSE YOU GOT HIM INTO IT**_!" Sabo snapped. " _**HE AND I WERE ALWAYS DRAGGING YOU OUT OF DANGER**_!"

" I feel as thought Luffy caused people issues even as a baby." Zoro said, sheathing his swords. " We really should get moving."

" Says the guy who was holding us up." Sabo said.

" _LET_ ' _S GO SEE AIIIIII_!" Luffy yelled charging past Vista and the other to the crumpled emergency exit.

" Someone's enthusiastic." Vista said.

" Sure…that's the word for it." Sabo said.

" Well gee, I was hoping for a better fight then this." Franky said stretching as he stood over an unconscious Fukuro.

" Is it just me or was this easier then last time?" Sanji asked, walking away from an unconscious Jabra, lighting a cigarette as he went.

" Seemed that way." Franky said. " Almost felt a little bad about kicking their ass."

 _ **BANG**_!

Franky grabbed Sanji and pulled him to the ground at the sound of a gun shot. " _**DAMN IT**_!" He yelled." _**WHAT THE FUCK NOW**_?" He froze as about two hundred men rushed into the cramped street.

" Shit," Sanji said, his eyebrow twitching angrily. " There went my last cigarette."

" Really? That's what you're concerned about?"

" Hey man, these things are getting expensive now a days!"

" Would you two shut up." A man with a pale complexion and geisha make-up said. He stood next to a short man with cropped brown hair and blue eyes said. He wore a green and white 16th century styled ruffled outfit with white tights; a saber with a ruffled styled hilt was strapped to his back.

" A cross dresser and a pipsqueak?" Franky said in confusion.

" Watch it, cyborg!" The pale man said aiming a pistol at him in annoyance. " We have a question for the two of you and depending on your answer…we'll determine whether or not to kill you."

" Ask away, Cross Dresser."

" Franky…seeing how I'm not bullet proof, could you please just shut up!" Sanji snapped. " And besides, you of all people shouldn't be commenting on someone's fashion sense."

" What's wrong with how I dress?"

" I've seen parts of you I never wanted to see."

 _ **BANG**_!

" Hey idiots! Eyes on us!" The short man said drawing the sword from its sheath.

" We're looking for this girl!" The pale man said pulling a picture of Ai out, half asleep, in pajamas and with clear bed head.

" Man, that picture is not flattering at all." Franky said.

" _**SHE**_ ' _ **S ADORABLE**_!" Sanji said as a heart appeared in his only visible eye. " _**TO SEE SUCH A BEAUTY LIKE AI FIRST THING IN THE MORNING**_! _**OH SHE TRULY IS A GODDESS**_!"

" Um…" The pale man said, a sweat drop appearing behind his head. " …actually…this is like around noon…"

" _**AND YOU**_!" The pale man snapped at Sanji. " _**STAY AWAY FROM OUT BABY SISTER**_! _**SHE DOESN**_ ' _ **T NEED TO BE CORRUPTED BY A PLAYBOY LIKE YOU**_!"

" _**I AM NOT A PLAYBOY**_!" Sanji yelled back. " _**I JUST HAVE A HEALTHY LOVE OF BEAUTIFUL WOMEN**_!"

" DEFILER!"

" So…you guys are that little blue haired chick's brothers?" Franky said to the small man.

" Yes! Now where is she?" The man said gripping his sword tighter.

" Hey chill out, little dude." Franky said hurriedly. " She got injured earlier and is now getting medical treatment right now."

" That is, if Ace got her there safely." Sanji said examining the two men in-front of him. " Now that I look at you, you both look really familiar."

" I am Izo and this is Haruta." The pale man said, gesturing to himself and the small man. " And these are our other brothers." He gestured to the remained two hundred or so men in the street.

Sanji felt a light bulb go off in his head at the names. " Izo…Commander of the Whitebeard Organization's Sixteenth Division." He said pointing at the pale man. " And Haruta…Commander of the Twelfth Division."

" Correct." Haruta said sheathing his sword. " Am I also correct in understanding that you are friends of our little sister?"

" The cook here goes to school with her." Franky said crossing his arms. " We can take you to her."

" Do so quickly." Izo said, holstering his pistols smoothly. " Or our father will destroy the city to find her."

Ace paced nervously back and forth. Should it be taking Law this long? It had been hours since he brought Ai here and he still didn't know anything.

" Ace, you need to calm down." Brook said coolly, sipping a cup of tea. " If you keep pacing like that you'll set the clinic on fire from friction."

" I didn't ask for your opinion, Brook…" Ace said before staring at the skeleton. " How are you able to do that and not spill it everywhere? Where is it even going?"

" Interesting question…I don't even know myself. So you won't get me to spill my guts." Brook said calmly. " That is…if I had any guts! _Yohohoho_." Ace felt a sweat drop appear behind his head. His brother had attracted an odd group of friends.

" Should he be taking so long?" Ace said after a long silence.

" Your lovely friend was severely injured, Ace." Brook said softly. " She will need a lot of detailed care before Law can safely say she's alright. If she'll be alright at all. Also don't forget that she has a Sea Prism bullet lodged inside her, we don't know how long Law will need to remove it." Ace felt his fist clench tightly in anger. He hoped Luffy hadn't finished off Lucci, he wanted the pleasure of doing it himself.

" But she is in the best hands medical wise." Brook said in an attempt to ease the freckled boy's anxiety. " If anyone will be able to save her, it's those four."

" Yeah…" Ace said, his anger still high. He was more angry with himself then anything. He told himself that he'd keep her safe and he failed. He felt his jaw clench up angrily the more and more he thought about it. The image of Lucci holding a limp Ai by the throat flooded into his mind, along with her laying limply in Sabo's arms. He would kill Lucci for this

" I hate to disturb your thoughts, Ace…" Brook said snapping Ace's attention back to the present. " …but it would appear that we have company."

" What?"

 _ **WHAM**_!

Ace tensed quickly as the door was suddenly flung open to reveal two men standing imposing like there.

" Who the fuck are you?" Ace demanded, his body snapping instantly into a fighting stance. Both of the men in front of him were taller than him. One was dressed in white clothes, resembling a chef's shirt and capris, with black buttons running down the right side. A gold scarp was tied around is shoulders. His hair was styled up into a brown pompadour, a large scar wrapped around his left eye.

The other man wore a purple jacket and a light blue sash adorned with an elaborate golden-yellow belt around his waist. He has dark gray knee-long pants and black sandals, and on his left leg he wears what appears to be some sort of straw decoration. On his chest was a cross and crescent moon mustache symbol. " That's our question, brat." The blonde man said angrily.

" We're looking for a short blue haired girl, called Ai Newgate." Ace felt flames begin to heat up around his fists.

" Oh kid, trust me," The blonde said angrily. " You don't want to do that."

" Care to tell us why you're covered in blood?" The brunette asked pulling a machete from its sheath at his side. " And exactly who's blood it belongs to."

" It's none of your fucking business, old man."

" _**OLD**_!"

" I take offense to that, Ace!" Brook said angrily. " If he's old then what am I?"

" Ancient."

" Oh you bring tears to my eyes, Ace!" Brook said dramatically fling his arm over his face. " That is…IF I HAD EYES! _**YOHOHOHO**_!"

" What's up with the skeleton?" The blonde asked raising an eyebrow. " He'd make a good chew toy for Stefen."

" Please tell me Stefen's a dog." Brook whined pathetically.

" What do you freaks want with Ai?" Ace asked, his tone holding no room for humor.

" She's our sister." The blonde said, blue flames shooting up around his hands and feet. " Now where is she?"

" How do we know you're telling the truth?" Ace growled.

" You could tell us now or we can beat it out of you." The brunette said.

" Me against two old men, not much of a challenge." Ace said grinning evilly.

" Arrogant brat." The brunette snapped taking a step forward, raising his weapon as he went. " We don't have time for this shit." Brook placed himself skillfully in-between Ace and the men.

" Please excuse my young friend, gentlemen." He said calmly. " He's a little on edge, perhaps if you both could possibly provide us with some proof that you are who you say you are." The men looked at each other calmly before the brunette pulled a small photo of a group of men and Ai together, she was dressed in her school uniform, smiling happily at the camera.

" This seems legit, Ace." Brook said pointedly.

" Photoshopped." Ace stated bluntly as he stared at the picture.

" The fuck is Photoshop?" The blonde asked in confusion.

" _**IT IS NOT**_!" The brunette snapped angrily. " _AND MARCO_ , _I KEEP TELLING YOU TO TAKE A COMPUTER CLASS_!"

" _**SHUT UP**_ , _**THATCH**_! _I DON_ ' _T HAVE TIME TO PISS AROUND WITH THAT CRAP_! _I HAVE TWO DIVISIONS TO RUN_!"

" _**OOOH**_ , _**LOOK AT YOU**_ , _MR_. _BIG SHOT_! _I KEEP TELLING YOU TO LET THE OTHER COMMANDERS HELP YOU WITH THE SECOND BUT NOOOO_! _YOU HAVE TO BE A DAMN MARTYR AND DO IT ALL BY YOURSELF_!"

" _LAST TIME I LET NAMUR AND ATMOS HELP THEY SCREWED UP THE FUNDING FOR THE SECOND_! _IT TOOK ME WEEKS TO FIX IT_!"

" Marco? Thatch?" Ace said as a lightbulb went off in his head. He remembered Ai mentioning those names a few times before. He relaxed slightly, still eyeing the two suspiciously.

" What?" The blonde asked eyeing Ace with equal distrust.

" Ai mentioned those names before." Ace said as the lightbulb grew brighter. He looked first from the blonde then to the brunette " First Division Commander of the Whitebeard Organization, Marco. And Fourth Division Commander, Thatch."

" And who are you?" Marco asked.

" Portagas D Ace." Ace said quickly using his mother's maiden name. He did this often to avoid suspicion from his father's competitors.

" Ai mentioned an Ace in her class." Thatch said. " Something about him being a freckled face jackass." Ace felt a vein begin to throb in his temple.

' _Stupid woman_.'

" Enough talk," Marco said coolly. " Where is our sister?"

" Currently in surgery." Brook said pointedly. " You're welcome to wait. We're expecting an update any moment now."

Thatch lifted a cell phone from his pocket, dialing it quickly. " We may have found her." He said blankly before giving the address to someone in the phone. " Yeah…understood. We'll see you in a few."

" Who the hell was that?" Ace asked tensing up. Thatch sheathed his machete swiftly before responding.

" Our father is on his way."


	16. Chapter 16

Ai was cold. She couldn't remember ever being so cold in her life. Her body was painful as well. Every time she moved pain pierced throughout her. Tears swelled up in her eyes as her knees buckled under her. She had to get up though, she had to determine her whereabouts. It was then that she realized she was naked. When did that happen? The last thing she remembered was starring up at Ace before Law wheeled her into the operating room.

She felt herself begin to tremble, fear ebbed into her slowly. She hated this. She hadn't been so afraid since she was a child. When the bad man took her away.

Darkness started to creep towards her. " _No_!" She cried out. " _No_ , _no_ , _no_! _Stay away_!" She clutched her head fearfully as she began to sob. " _I want to go home_! _Thatch_! _Marco_! Help!" Her breath caught in her chest as a dark hand grasped her arm tightly. " _Vista_ … _Izo_ …" The hand jerked her swiftly forward, dragging her towards the empty darkness. She felt the cold seep deeper and deeper into her body, her pain increases ten fold.

" _**NO**_!" She whimpered weakly as the dark hands began wrapping themselves around her body, spiraling upwards to her neck, tightening quickly. Ai felt her lungs begin screaming for air, panic raced throughout her mind as she heard herself cry out. " _**DADDY**_! _**PLEASE**_!"

 _ **SCHLING**_!

Her eyes widened as she saw the hand cut in half abruptly. She looked up to see a tall man with long black hair standing above her, a large claymore in his one hand. He wore all black. Several layers of thick animal leather was strapped to him. A large cross scar ran diagonally across his face. He's body was strong and muscular. As she stared at him, Ai was reminded of a medieval story that Izo used to read to her as a child about warrior forest elves.

The man's face was cold and hard as he glared towards the darkness that seemed to cower away from him. " _**Hands off**_." His voice was deep and gruff. " _This one doesn_ ' _t belong to you yet_."

At his words the darkness retreated and he sheathed his sword on his back. Ai flinched away from him as he knelt beside her.

" You've grown." He said softly to her, reaching out with one hand to cup her cheek gently. His hands were rough and calloused but warm. Ai felt her body quickly relax. The pain, anxiety and fear she felt began to melt away.

" Of course you've grown. It has been sixteen years." The man laughed warmly. " The last time I saw you you could fit right here." He pointed to the crook of his arm.

" Who are you?" Ai asked nervously.

" Alduin." The man replied, a small smile creeping across his face.

" The Late Commander of the Second?" Ai asked. " What are you doing here?"

" You asked for help, my little bluebird. So here I am." Alduin replied, pulling her against him gently. He wrapped his arms protectively around her, resting his cheek on top of her head. " Pops has done a fine job raising you. I knew I made the right decision."

" You asked him to?"

" Of course, my little bluebird." Alduin said. " Who else would I have left you to? The only person I trusted to keep you safe and healthy was him." Ai curled against him softly, her eyes heavy. Warmth flowed into her steadily as she sat there. The only other time she felt this way was when Pops and the others comforted her as a child.

" I'm very proud of how strong willed you've become." Alduin said, tightening his hold around her.

" You means stubborn."

" Strong willed and stubborn like your mother."

" My-"

" _**AI**_!" She jumped as the loud gruff voice of her father wrang out suddenly, as clear as a bell.

" It would appear that it is time for you to return home, my little blue bird." Alduin said as if he was in pain. " No matter how much I want to stay like this you have to go back. There're people waiting for you there."

" Go…back?"

" This plane is a temporary realm between life and death. The dark tendrils from earlier were sent to take you to the afterlife before I stopped them."

" But why did you come help me? And how did you even get here?"

" I crossed over temporarily when I heard you call for help earlier." Alduin said softly. " It isn't your time yet, my little bluebird. You still have a full life ahead of you with many wonderful adventures to come."

" I-"

" _**STOP STALLING**_!" Ai jumped again at the sound of a familiar voice in-front of her. She looked up at see Ace glaring down at her. " _**HURRY YOUR ASS UP AND GET BACK! PEOPLE ARE FUCKING WAITING FOR YOU**_!" He reached down and grabbed her hand roughly, jerking towards out Alduin's hold towards him.

" A-Ace! What are you doing here! How did you even get here?"

" _**NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS**_!" Ace said pulling her along. " Stupid lazy woman! Taking forever! Do you know how many people are worrying over you right now and you're just taking your sweet ass time!"

" _**HEY DON**_ ' _ **T TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME**_!" Ai snapped back, jerking her hand away. " _**SOMETIME**_ ' _ **S YOU CAN BE SUCH A JACKASS**_! _**FIRST YOU DO SOMETHING NICE LIKE COMFORT ME THEN YOU DO THIS**_! _**WHAT**_ ' _ **S YOUR DEAL**_?"

" _**MY DEAL**_?" Ace yelled. " _**IT**_ ' _ **S THAT I HAVE ENOUGH ON MY PLATE DEALING WITH THE TROUBLE THAT FOLLOWS MY LITTLE BROTHER AROUND AND NOW I HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU**_!"

" M-Me?" Ai stuttered in surprise. " What do I have to your problems?"

" _**BECAUSE NOT ONLY DO I HAVE TO DEAL WITH LUFFY**_ ' _ **S STUPIDITY BUT I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE MOST STUBBORN AND INFURIATING WOMAN I'VE EVER MET**_!"

" _**WELL IF I**_ ' _ **M SO DAMN INFURIATING AND SUCH A BOTHER THEN WHY DID YOU COME**_?"

" _**BECAUSE I**_ -" Ace froze as it finally dawned on him that she was naked. His face went as red as a fire hydrant. " W-W-Why are you naked?"

" What are you-" Ai looked down to have the lightbulb suddenly go off in her own head. She merely shrugged it off, not phased at all, before continuing. " Why did you come here if I cause you nothing but problems?"

Ace wouldn't make eye contact with her; he just kept looking off to the side, his face becoming more and more red. " _**HEY**_!" Ai yelled grabbing his face and pulling it towards her. " _LOOK AT ME WHEN I_ ' _M TALKING TO YOU! IGNORING PEOPLE IS JUST RUDE_!"

" _**I**_ ' _ **LL TALK TO YOU WHEN YOU PUT SOME CLOTHES ON**_!"

" _**IT**_ ' _ **S NOT MY FAULT I DON**_ ' _ **T HAVE ANY CLOTHES ON**_! _**I JUST WOKE UP LIKE THIS**_!"

" _**FINE**_! _**THEN WEAR THIS**_!" Ace snapped pulling his shirt off and tossing it at her. Ai looked at his shirt and then at him and a pink tinge flooded her cheeks. She hadn't ever noticed how muscular he was before now. The boy had a eight pack for god's sake. He even had that deliciously shaped V that trailed from between his hip bones downward.

" What?"

" _Nothing_!" Ai said quickly pulling his shirt on quickly. It barely came down to her mid thighs and clung complimentarily to her body's curves. The shirt smelled like him to. Ai had to stop herself from pulling the collar to her face and inhaling deeply.

" Let's go already!" Ace said gruffly, grabbing her wrist and dragging her forward. " You're brothers are worried."

" My brothers?"

" Yeah, Thatch and the guy who's head looks like a pineapple."

" Marco?"

" I think that's what he said his name was." Ace said. " They came barging in looking for you, ready to fight whoever they met with. Luckily Brook was able to calm them down enough to explain to them the situation." Ai felt a smile creep across her face. Her brothers would do that. They'd go to war for any member of her family. She paused in her tracks suddenly. Speaking of family, realization hit Ai like a ton of bricks.

 _ **Alduin**_!

Ace had appeared so suddenly and dragged her away she hadn't had a chance to say anything to him. Ai looked behind her to tell him that she would be going back home but he was gone…but he had just been there a few moments ago.

" What are you looking for?" Ace asked her.

" Alduin is gone."

" Who?"

" That man I was with when you found me."

" What man?"

" What are you talking about?" Ai asked quickly. " The black haired man that was holding me when you came and dragged me off!"

" I have no idea what you're talking about." Ace said raising an eyebrow at her. " When I found you you were curled up in a ball with a empty look on your face."

" But-" Ai paused as she saw Alduin smiling at her from behind Ace. " H-He's right there!" Ai pointed at the late Second Commander. Ace looked behind him pausing before looking back at her with a worried expression.

" Are you alright?" He asked placing a hand on her forehead. " You don't have a fever."

" But-"

" He can't see me, Ai. Only you can" Alduin said softly. Walking towards her he cupped her cheeks gently with both hands before tilting her face upwards to look him in the eye. " Live long, live well, cry when needed and laugh just as much if not more." Ai felt tears begin to swell in her eyes for some reason. " Be strong, my little bluebird. Strong in mind, strong in body, strong in the soul and strong in the heart. Love as much as possible."

Alduin leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently. " Stay close to this boy, Ai. I have a feeling he'll become very important to you and will need you soon." With that said he began to fade away.

" Ai, what's wrong?" Ace said hurriedly, seeing tears begin to stream down her face.

" D-Don't go." He heard he whisper as she stared of into nothing. Before he knew what he was doing he pulled her into his arms tightly.

" I'm not going anywhere." He whispered softly to her, not knowing if she was referring to him or not. Yet, he still wanted her to know someone was here for her. " I promise I'm not going to leave you."

" Ace…wake up!"

Ace rolled over, trying to ignore the voice nagging at him. He was enjoying the dream he was having. Ai felt nice in his arms. At least, her dream self did.

" Ace…you really need to wake up! Like now!" Ace groaned as the voice began to shake him. He peaked an eye open to see his brother Sabo shaking him awake. He wasn't looking at him but Ace could a nervous expression on his face. His face was also pale, almost white.

" What!" Ace said as adrenaline floored into him. He shot up immediately, eyes still locked on his blonde brother. " What's wrong, Sabo? Is Ai alright? Did Law get her fixed up? What about Luffy? Did he get hurt or something."

" My patient is fine." Law said glaring at him from where he stood by a table across the room. " I was the one that operated on her after all. She asleep in recovery right now."

" And Luffy's fine too…" Sabo said stiff visibly pale. Ace felt a huge weight suddenly lift off him. Ai and Luffy were fine! He could breath easy knowing the blunette was out of surgery and his trouble magnent of a little brother hadn't been hurt…but why was Sabo so visibly shaken for?

He followed his brother's line of sight and felt his blood run cold. A very tall and muscular elderly man standing in the center of the room, arms crossed, glaring at the recovery room door. He bore a large white mustache across his face, a massive bisento was grasped firmly in one hand.

" Hey old guy!" Ace froze at the familiar sounding voice which made him break out into a cold sweat. " How come you're called Whitebeard when you don't have a beard?" Ace wanted to murder his little brother right now as he saw him run up and grin goofily up at the elderly man. Leave it to Luffy to break an awkward silence with even more awkwardness.

Thankfully he saw Sanji and Zoro grab Luffy from behind, hurriedly covering his mouth with their hands. " Shut up, you moron!" Sanji snapped in a panicked tone.

" I don't feel like dying today, so shut your trap!" Zoro snapped angrily.

" When did he get here?" Ace whispered quietly to Sabo not taking his eyes off Whitebeard.

" About five minutes ago." Sabo muttered quickly. " His haki is so fucking strong I almost passed out right when he knocked on the door."

" He knocked on the door?"

" Apparently he has the manners his sons lack."

" Who was the one that brought my daughter here?" Ace and Sabo jumped suddenly at the sound of Whiteboard's voice. The nervous eyes of all his friends, excluding Luffy, snapped quickly to him.

" I did." Ace said trying to keep his voice and body from shaking. What the hell was wrong with him? He lived with his father, the King of the Criminal Underground, after all. Silvers Rayleigh had been to his house almost everyday of Ace's life as well. He should be used to haki like this. The runner up to his father's title shouldn't be making him cower like this.

Yet when Edward D Newgate turned his black eyes to him, Ace want to run fearfully to his mother. He felt his pulse begin to race and the breath in his chest still.

" What's your name, brat?" Whitebeard asked.

" That's Ace!" Luffy pipped up before Sanji and Zoro grabbed him into a headlock before managing to cover his mouth again.

" My name is Portgas D Ace." Ace said quickly, refusing to break eye contact with Whitebeard.

" As in Portgas D Rouge?" Whitebeard asked turning to face Ace coolly. Ace felt a cold sweat break out at the elderly man's words. He knew who his mother's maiden name. When people knew his mother they normally knew that they knew that she had eventually married his father. He didn't put it past Edward D Newgate to have figured out exactly who he was by now just by knowing his mother's maiden name.

" Yeah, that's my mother's name." Ace said, willing himself to remain calm.

" You have my thanks then, brat." Whitebeard said coolly.

" Hey! You never answered my-"

" Luffy, I'm going to throw you into a river if you don't shut up!" Zoro snapped angrily.

" _**OI**_! _**WHY DON**_ ' _ **T YOU IDIOTS SHUT UP**_!" An annoyed voice said. Ace looked up to see an elderly woman dressed in a pink belly shirt with a white cross on it, exposing a golden hooped naval ring, a purple blazer and purple low-riding pants with flames running up the left leg. She has a pair of small sunglasses that, when they're not over her eyes, she wears on her forehead even when she's using glasses. She wears bracelets and rings on her left hand.

" What do you want Kureha?" Law said to the old woman. " And how many times do I have to tell you to dress like a professional?"

" Shut it, brat." Kureha said taking a swig from the rum bottle she carried. " You wanted me to let you know when the little girl was awake and now she is."

Whitebeard stormed past her and into a large spacious cream colored room lined with hospital beds. In the last one nearest an office sat Ai, with Chopper in his large size by her side.

" Ai, please!" Chopper said hurriedly, hands placed on her shoulders gently in an attempt to steady her. " You need to rest!"

" I-I'm fine, Chopper." Ai said quietly, lightly squeezing his hand. Newgate had never seen her so pale before. The i.v.s and electrodes attached to her didn't help matters. He handed his weapon swiftly to Marco who appeared in the doorway behind him.

" Get your ass back into bed right now, Ai!" Whitebeard snapped, striding swiftly over to her. Her green eyes were wide in shock. Seeing her in this state she looked so fragile, like if he were she'd shatter into tiny little pieces. That didn't stop him from pulling her tightly into his arms.

" I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you." He said quietly to her.

" Daddy." Ai whimpered against his chest, relaxing into his warmth. Ai felt tears begin to swell in her eyes. " I'm sorry."

" Hush now," Whitebeard whispered gently, cradling her against him. " You're safe now."


	17. Chapter 17

Author: yay new chapter! This one took a while to write, which I'm sorry for. I've had a stressful couple of days. My plane out of tokyo broke and I was stuck there for an extra couple of days. Which wouldn't have been so bad if I still had my car and my phone still worked…but now I'm home with my family, relaxing before I start my new job in Texas

—

" Ai, if you don't get your butt back into bed I'm going to tie you down myself!" Marco snapped at Ai who was leaning against a doorway to a nearby balcony.

" I said I'm fine."

" I said I don't care and to get your butt back into bed!" Ai spat her tongue out at her brother, her face visibly pale. " I'm bored with being in bed."

" You just had surgery a less then a day ago!"

" Then you shouldn't have brought me home."

" Only cause Pops wanted you at home where you were safe. He made that surgeon that operated on you come here as well."

" Well I'm bored." Ai said calmly as a fog started to creep into her mind.

" Then can I _entertain_ you?" Ai jumped as the sound of a deep husky male voice. A pair of strong masculine arms pulled her against a hard chest.

" Watch it, emo boy!" Marco snapped angrily. " The only reason you aren't dead is because you saved my sister, but keep touching her like that and your luck will run out!"

" Law?" Ai said tilting her head back to see the tall dark haired teen grinning down at her.

" Ever at your service, milady." He grinned cheekily down at her.

" Thank you for helping me earlier." Ai said smiling up at him.

" Of course, but don't expect me to do it again." He said. " Unless you give me something to possibly… _sweeten the deal_."

" _**LAW**_!" Ai squeaked cutely, a red blush quickly appearing on her pale face causing a deep and rare laugh to escape from him.

" _Pervert_!" Marco snapped angrily

" Relax mother hen," Law said smirking over at Marco, scooping Ai up quickly into his arms. " It'd be unethical to do anything with a patient…while she's still injured that is."

" _Law_!" Ai squeaked again.

" Keep that blush there little girl," Law wiggled his eyebrows at her making her blush deepen. " And I may just think you are completely healed."

" Um…could you please put me down?"

" I'll put you down in bed." Law said calmly as he carried her back to her room.

" In bed?"

" So that you can rest."

" But-"

" I'll sedate the crap out you to keep you in bed."

" You wouldn't do that," Ai said sheepishly. " You're to nice."

" Don't be so naive." Law said grinning evilly down at her. " I will do it…and I've done much worse before."

" He isn't referred to as the _Surgeon of Death_ for nothing." Marco commented from her door, mother henning the two.

" Have you thanked the hot-head yet?"

" Hot head?"

" The annoying freckled one." Law replied, setting Ai gently down in her bed, tucking the blankets carefully around her.

" You mean Ace?"

" Didn't I just say that?"

" No, you called him the hot head. That isn't his name."

" Not as bad as what you refer to him by." Ai's face reddened more at his statement. True, she did refer to him as something much more rude then hot head…but in honesty…jackass sort of become her pet name for him.

" No…I haven't thanked him yet…"

" How come?"

" I wanted to b-"

" But he left before she could get a chance to." Marco interrupted. " After she woke up, Pops ordered us to bring her immediately back here. That way no one from CP9 or the Police could grab her."

" Would you like me to have the hot-head come here then?" Law asked.

" No…it's fine." Ai whispered quietly, looking down at her hands. She had caused Ace and his friends enough problems already. She didn't want to bother them anymore.

" Uh-huh…"

" Ace…are you okay?" Luffy asked his brother cautiously. He and Ace were in the tree house that the two and Sabo had built as children. There were so many times back then that Ace had been angry…but Luffy had never seen him _this angry_.

" Ace…"

" Luffy, why don't you go home?"

" Cause something's bugging you."

" Nothing's bugging me."

" Yes there is."

" No there isn't!"

" Yes there i-"

" _**LUFFY**_! _**GO AWAY OR I**_ ' _ **M CALLING HANCOCK**_!"

" That's just mean! I just want to make sure you're okay!" Luffy pouted angrily.

" I know, little brother…but I just want to be alone right now."

" _**FINE**_!" Luffy grumbled as he walked to the drop ladder. " _**BUT NO MEAT FOR YOU**_!" As he started his decent the rubber man looked back to his brother. " She's fine now, Ace. Law fixed her up really good and her family is watching over her right now. So there's no way Lucci and his crew could hurt her any more. It would be suicide for them to even try to go after her while she's with them."

" When has a mission being suicidal ever stopped those bastards?"

" True…but she's more protected at her home then she would was at the mall." When Ace didn't reply Luffy continued. " You know…your mom is gonna be worried about you if you don't get home soon."

Ace swore loudly. Stupid Luffy, always knowing how to aggravate him into doing things he didn't want to do.

" I hate you some days."

" Love you too, Ace!"

" Interesting news…" Rayleigh said calmly as he sat across the table from his wife and Rouge.

" About?" Shakky asked calmly.

" There was a Celestial Dragon at the mall today."

" And?"

" He had apparently decided that he wanted to make the Newgate girl his new wife."

" _**Ah no**_!" Rouge said hurriedly. " She's not allowed to marry _ **him**_! I'm saving her for my Ace!"

" Doesn't he have a girlfriend already?" Shakky asked.

" Yeah, that anal retentive blonde girl that he spends a lot of time with." Rayleigh said pointedly.

" Please!" Rouge said waving her hand dismissively. " That's just a phase! It can't last much longer!"

" Such a supportive mother." Rayleigh said chuckling light heartedly. " But don't you think he should have say in who he marries?"

" Oh, he doesn't know what's good for him." Rouge said eagerly. " They are perfect for each other and will make most adorable babies ever!"

" Already planning on grandchildren, are you?" Shakky laughed.

" They would be though!" Rouge squealed. " Simply adorable black haired babies with beautiful green eyes!"

" And you've already designed them…"

" I've thought long and hard about this!"

" What will Roger and Newgate say?"

" They'll just have to accept it!" Rouge said. " Our children's happiness comes first!"

 _ **SLAM**_!

The three of them jumped as the front door was suddenly slammed shut as Ace stormed angrily through the entry way.

" Ace-baby!" Rouge said worriedly. " What's wrong?"

" Nothing." Her son grumbled angrily

" Well have a seat then." Rouge said, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the table. " I'll fix you a plate. Hurry and eat it before it goes cold!"

" I'm not hungry, Mother."

" I don't care," Rouge said as she pushed him gently into a chair. " I'm your mother and I said sit and eat! I know what's best for you." Ace sat at the table with his arms crossed angrily as his mother made him a plate.

" How was basketball?"

" Fine."

" Did you do anything afterwards?"

" Went to the mall."

" The mall?" Rayleigh said quickly. " Not the one near the north end of town?"

" Yeah… _why_ …?"

" Were you with _Luffy_?"

" Yeah… _why_ …?"

" Only because there were reports of an explosion at that particular mall earlier this afternoon."

" _**And**_?"

" Explosions and Luffy normally go hand in hand." Rayleigh said calmly. " Plus there was a

" Well-"

 _ **BANG**_!

 _ **BANG**_!

" Oh dear!" Rouge gasped, almost dropping the plate in her hands. " Who could that be at this hour?" She asked, heading quickly towards the front door.

Ace instantly became uncomfortable as he saw his mother head towards the door. An uneasy, cold feeling of dread crept into him.

" I'd put that knife back down if I were you, Ace." Rayleigh's voice suddenly plowed into him like a Mack Truck. Ace hadn't noticed that he had grabbed hold of the steak knife. " You don't want to make a situation worse then it may be."

" Situation?"

" You don't know who or what is beyond the door. It could not be as bad as you might think."

" But _you_ know who is behind the door."

" I do…"

" And?"

" If he harms anyone here I shall have to step in."

" What do _you_ want?"

Ace's head snapped his head up quickly at the sound of his mother's nervous voice to see a tall, tanned, broad-chested, muscular old man who is bearded and has a scar over his left eye. He wore a white double breasted suit with a dark blue shirt and a light blue tie. This man's name was Monkey D Garp. He was Luffy's biological grandfather and a Vice Captain for the World Police.

" What do you want?" Rouge asked again. The man didn't say anything as he handed her a piece of paper, his dark blue eyes shifted from Ace to Rayleigh and back again. " What is this?"

" It's a warrant, Rouge." Gary said finally, his gruff voice eerily calm. " I would have thought it was self explanatory."

" That isn't what I meant and you know it!" Rouge snapped angrily. " I meant what is this? You know damn well these allegations aren't true!"

" Why do you think I'm here and not someone else." Garp stated blankly.

" What's going on?" Ace asked nervously.

" I'm going to need you to come down to the station with me Ace." Gary said blankly.

" Why?" Ace asked, becoming tense again.

" We just need to clear up a few things that were reported to have happened earlier this afternoon." Ace felt his heart rate begin to race, knowing it had to obviously be about the Celestial Dragon.

" And if I decide to not go with you?" Gary lifted a large, calloused fist and blew calmly on it, glaring at the freckled teen.

" Then I'll have to break out some tough love on you."

" Don't you hurt a single hair on my son, Garp!" Rouge snapped quickly, stepping protectively in-front of Ace.

" I'll go…" Ace said calmly, walking around his mother.

" _**ACE**_!"

" It's fine, Mom." Ace said. " I'll take responsibility for what I did."

" _ **ACE**_!" Rouge said, grabbing her son's arm. " You didn't do _this_!" Ace leaned down and kissed his mother's forehead before walking out towards the police car. But as he went, something nagged at the back of his mind. His mother had always saw the good in him and whenever he got in trouble she'd stand up for him no matter what…but something about her tone and horror in her eyes made him uneasy.

" Just curious Old Man," Ace said as Garp opened the back of the car and pushed him inside. " What exactly are the charges?"

Garp's dark eyes lost all emotion once again as he handed a copy of the warrant to the teen. Walking towards the front of the car, the Vice Captain got in and slammed the door. Ace raised an eyebrow at the man before looking down at the paperwork in his hand.

As he began to read her felt his heart slam shut. He was being arrested on sexual assault and battery charges…the victim's name… _Ai Newgate_ …


	18. Chapter 18

Author: yay new chapter! Getting back into the groove of writing before I head to Texas. Relaxing at home while watching The Killing Joke and Son of Batman. ENJOY!

—

" Have you located the culprits yet?" Whitebeard asked as he sat in a large arm chair in-front of a roaring fire.

" Not yet," Vista said in a overly calm voice. " They seem to have vanished into thin air."

" I want them found, Vista." Whitebeard growled, his large fists clenched angrily. " _**Alive**_."

" Yes Father." Vista growled low, his anger matching his father's.

" They had the balls to attack our family and then run away like frightened children. I won't stand for it." Whitebeard snapped.

" Marco has the First and Second Divisions out searching right now, Izo with the Sixteenth. Thatch is out right now with the Fourth as well. Rest assured Father, we will find them and make them pay."

Whitebeard was silent for a long time, so long that Vista had thought the Crime Lord had fallen asleep. He was about to leave when Whitebeard's deep gravely voice stopped him.

" How is Ai?"

" In bed resting." Vista replied. " That goth pretty boy threatened to tie her to the bed and sedate her if she didn't stay in it. Marco checked on her before he left and said she had finally fallen asleep."

" Is she still refusing her pain meds."

" Yeah…she said it makes her brain feel foggy…she's afraid to let her guard down again." Vista tensed nervously as he saw his father's fists were clenched in anger. He hated that his sister had finally been allowed to go out and experience life.

She had made friends too. Very good friends to his knowledge. They had fought hard to get her to the medical aid she needed and helped keep the assholes who attacked her.

Then there was that boy. He had been very protective of her. Yet as soon as they learned she would be fine he seemed to have disappeared into thin air. Both the boy and his brothers as a matter of fact.

" That boy…" The sound of his father's voice broke Vista away from his thoughts.

" Which one?" He asked. " The blonde one? The memo one? Or Garp's grandson, the bubbly one?"

" The freckled one." Whitebeard said. " The one that carried her to the surgeons."

" Oh yeah, that one…" Vista chuckled at the apparent annoyance in his father's voice. " I think his name was Ace." He saw a tick flash across his father's face at the boy's name.

" Yes, that one."

" What about him?"

" He is Roger's son." Whitebeard's voice was very forced, as if he was trying to keep his emotions in check.

" It doesn't matter to me who his father is…" Vista turned to see Thatch walk in. " All I care about is how well he took care of Ai. he got her to the medical aid that she needed in time."

" Why did he disappear so quickly?" Vista asked, not seeming to care about the boy's genealogy either.

" More then likely he was uncomfortable being around us. We are member's of his father's rival's organization after all." Thatch said, stopping beside his father's chair. " Plus Pops was there in all his…Popsness, which can be rather intimidating, in of itself. So there's that."

" I don't think that Pops likes the kid that much."

" He just thinks that Ace kid is going to corrupt our precious baby sister." Thatch said cheekily.

" I think she likes him." Vista said, joining in on the fun of tormenting their father. " Like…like likes him." Vista enjoyed seeing the vein throb in Whitebeard's temple.

" But I heard he has a girlfriend." Thatch said in dismay. " Our poor little sister is a victim of unrequited love! The poor thing!"

" This is far from amusing, brats." Whitebead said gruffly.

" But you know Pops,-"

 _ **DING DONG**_!

" Who could that be at this hour?" Thatch asked in confusion, his hand resting carefully on the machetes at his side.

 _ **BANG**_!

 _ **BANG**_!

 _ **BANG**_!

" If they keep this up, the whole compound will be awakened! Poor little Ai finally got to sleep too." Thatch sighed.

" Whoever it is has a lot of balls to come here at this hour in such a manner." Vista said as Thatch headed towards the door.

" _**EDWARD D**_. _**NEWGATE**_! _**OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW**_!" Thatch paused at the sound of an angry feminine voice.

 _Of course it is_. Thatch thought in annoyance. _Of course_ _ **she**_ ' _ **s**_ _here_. Opening the door to reveal a woman with long, wavy strawberry blonde hair, black eyes and freckles plastered across her pale cheeks.

" Rouge," Thatch said stiffly, " to what do we owe this late n-"

" _**WHERE IS HE**_?" The small woman demanded angrily.

" Who?"

" _**EDWARD**_?" Rouge yelled, attempting to look around Thatch.

" Calm down, woman!" Thatch said hurriedly. " You'll wake up the whole compound!" That only seemed to make the small woman angrier.

" _**EDWARD**_! _**I WANT TO HAVE SOME WORDS WITH YOU**_ , _**RIGHT NOW**_!"

" Let her in, Thatch."

Thatch stepped aside at the sound of his father's gruff voice. Rouge stormed angrily past him and into the darkened room where Edward D Newgate sat quietly by the fire.

" What do you want, Rouge?" Whitebeard asked, not bothering to look at her. " It's been almost nineteen years since you were last here."

" You didn't even come to Alduin's or Elia's funerals." Vista said gruffly, taking a small bit of satisfaction from seeing the freckled woman flinch slightly.

" So why are you here now?" Thatch demanded angrily.

" My son!" Rouge snapped back at him angrily.

" What about the boy?" Thatch asked. " We only just met him this afternoon."

" Why was he arrested?"

" How would we know?" Vista asked angrily. " Didn't the police inform you of what he was being charged with?"

" Sexual assault!"

" Of who?" Thatch asked. " The boy didn't seem like the type to do something like that."

" He isn't!" Rouge snapped. " My son would never do something like that!"

" Who was he accused of assaulting, Rouge?" Thatch asked again.

" Why do you think I'm here?"

 _ **WHAM**_!

Several cracks spread from where Whitebeard had slammed his fist down in anger, shooting across the floor and up the walls. It was as though the very earth itself seemed to tremble in fear of the elderly man. Edward Newgate stood up silently, glaring menacingly down at the small woman.

" He didn't do it!" Rouge said determinedly, her gaze never once wavering from his. " Now who filed the false report?"

" What makes you think we would know who did it?" Thatch asked angrily.

" She's a member of your family and the victim in the police report. Now who filed the report, Edward!"

" What report?"

Thatch looked up hurriedly to see Ai standing in the doorway, her face pale and voice weak sounding. Seeing her like this made his blood boil in pure rage. She was always so happy, bouncy and full of life, but now…now she looked so fragile.

" Why are you out of bed?" He snapped, hurrying over to her. " You need to be resting!"

" I heard the doorbell ring and got curious." Ai said quietly. " I knew it wasn't someone from our family, since we never use the doorbell."

" Miss Rouge came over to discuss something with Pops…now go back to bed!"

" Ace's mom is here?" Ai asked in confusion. Why would the wife of Gol D. Roger be at her home? Peaking around her brother she saw the strawberry blonde woman glaring angrily over at her from beside her father.

" My son was arrested about an hour ago." Rouge said angrily.

" What?" Ai said hurriedly. " Why?" Ai whatched in confusion as Ace's mother pulled some papers from her purse and tossing them angrily at her. Seeing as her left arm was bandaged and in a sling, it made it awkward to attempt to catch the papers with her right hand, only to have pain from her side wound shoot through her.

" _**AH**_!" She whimpered quickly, clutching her side and stumbling slightly as Thatch caught her.

" No, you're done!" He snapped angrily. " I'm taking you back to your room!"

Ignoring him, Ai bent down warily as best as she could to pick up the papers. Once she began to read them she felt as if Lucci had reappeared and began punching her again.

" _**Who**_ _filed this_?" She heard herself ask before she could stop herself.

" That's why I'm here!" Rouge asked angrily.

" Ai, back to bed with you!" Vista said hurriedly.

" He didn't do this!" Ai said quickly, her eyes flashing fearfully to her father. " Pops, he didn't! He would never do this!"

" Ai, you need to go rest…"

" No Vista! He didn't do this!" Ai yelled angrily, her heart was racing so fast, tears swelling in her eyes. " He wouldn't! He kept me safe and got me to Law and Dr. Hiluku!"

" Ai, you need to calm down!" Thatch said. " You're going to make yourself sick!"

Ai felt her chest tightening, her breath began to catch in her lungs. Who would do this? Who would lie about something like this? How could a report like this get filed without her knowledge or consent? …and then she saw it.

Pure anger seered throughout her entire body. " _**THAT FAT COWARDLY BASTARD**_!" The amount of anger that flowed throughout her caused her Devil Fruit powers to kick in.

That took a slight step backwards as the wind began to kick up around him. " Ai…" He said worriedly. " What's wrong?"

" _**THAT FUCKING FILTHY**_ _**STINKING PIG**_!"

Thatch took the papers from his sister and read them quickly, attempting to figure out what had angered her so much. Then he saw it.

" This report was filed by Charloss Roswald." He said calmly. " It says here that he caught the boy _assaulting_ Ai and when he tried to stop him, he was punched and the boy ran off."

" _That_ ' _s a lie_!" Ai snapped hurriedly. " He started it all! Ace just got me to safety! He didn't even hit him! That bastard told me that Koala and I were going to be his wife and mistress! Then when I told him no he made his body guard attack us!" She felt herself start to gasp for breath and her body began to shake. " Ace didn't do _**that**_ , thought! He didn't, Pops!"

Whitebeard walked calmly over to his daughter, knelt calmly in-front of her and pulled her gently into a protective hug. Anger flowed through him as he heard the pain and desperation in her voice as she pleaded to him. As she tried to make him understand that the boy had notion the one to hurt her. Something he had already known.

From what he had seen of the boy, he knew he hadn't hurt Ai. The boy had cared enough about her to risk his own life to get her to safety. Whitebeard was angry that someone had harmed his daughter and was now trying to use her to harm someone she seemed to care very much about. Someone that apparently cared about her, as well.

" You need to rest." He whispered calmly in her ear.

" He didn't do it, Daddy." Ai whispered desperately.

" Get some rest, Little Blue Bird." Whitebeard said gently as he ruffled her hair lightly, like he had done so often when she was a child. " Everything will be taken care of."

" He didn't do it."

" Bed." Whitebeard said a little more firmly, as he had done so often when she was a child and refused to take her nap or good to bed.

Pushing her gently towards the stairs, relaxing only when he heard her ascending the them and he door closed. He stood calmly before he turned to Rouge. " There you have it. The Celestial Dragons were behind your son's arrest. They have manipulated this incident with him like they did with Alduin sixteen years ago."

" What can I do though?" Rouge whimpered in defeat. " Ace is innocent but they will kill him if the Dragon's decide on it! What am I going to do? Roger is out of the country on business!"

Ai was busy in her room, grabbing her bag and attempting to pull a coat on over her. She only had the left side slung over her shoulder and was about putting her good arm through the sleeve when she heard someone say: " What are you doing?" She looked around to see Law standing in the corner, watching her blankly.

" I can't just let them do this to him!" Ai whispered quietly, fearing that one of her brother's or her father would hear her and try to stop her.

" Don't you trust your father will be able to take care of this?"

" I do, but…I need to do this myself! Those aren't just false allegations against him, but against me as well!" Ai said. " And Pops might not be able to help him in time before they decide to charge him officially for something he didn't do. It isn't right!"

Law walked calmly towards her and cupped her face gently in his ruff hands, tilting her head upwards to look at him directly. " Law…?" Ai asked in confusion as he ran his thumb gently across her lips. For someone who always acted so cold, his hands were surprisingly warm. Yet when he touched her, her heart didn't race like when Ace had bandaged her hand earlier that day.

" Are you even real?" Law asked softly.

" What do you mean?"

" You'll never make it in this world." Law stated calmly. " You are good and this world destroys good things. It will do the same to you one day."

" I'm tough." Ai stated plainly, which made Law laugh softly.

" How do you plan on helping him?"

" I'm going to tell them the truth."

" And if they don't listen?"

" I won't leave until they release him!"

" And if they lock you in a cell?"

" Then he won't be in there alone." Law sighed calmly.

" As I said before, you are to good."

" That isn't necessarily a bad thing."

" It will get you killed, eventually." Law said in a bored voice, stroking her cheek lightly. " It is a weakness. One that others will greatly take advantage of you."

" Kindness isn't a weakness, Law." Ai said quietly.

" We will see."


	19. Chapter 19

Author: hope u guys enjoy, I've been a little busy lately with the move, visiting relatives and my birthday. So enjoy! :D

—

Ace sat in the interrogation room, hands cuffed to the table glaring at a an incredibly tall, light skinned, unusually muscular man. The man had a square-shaped jaw, with very pronounced facial features and short black hair. He was dressed in a crimson, double-breasted suit, decorated with what appears to be a pink rose on his left buttonhole. His light colored flower-patterned shirt was unbuttoned showing his muscular neck and part of his tattoo. He wears black gloves and shoes.

The tattoo on the left side of his chest was light-blue, containing numerous images of flowers integrated into its design. This man's name was Commander Sakazuki, most commonly referred to as Akainu…the World Government's Red Dog. His dark brown eyes glared hatefully down at the teen boy.

Ace fucking hated the man in-front of him. Especially with his cheek throbbing in pain. The moment he had entered the station Akainu had been on his case. Running his mouth about how he was a piece of trash to attack a poor defenseless girl.

 _ **WHAM**_!

Ace felt Akainu grab the back of his head, by the hair, and slam his face down hard onto the table. " _**SHIT**_!"

" _**PAY ATTENTION WHEN I**_ ' _ **M TALKING TO YOU**_ , _**BOY**_!"

" _**FUCK OFF**_ , _**OLD MAN**_!" Ace snapped as Akainu ground Ace's face into the table.

" You're just a little shit stain, you know that, boy?" Akainu snarled angrily.

" Get off me!" Ace growled, jerking away from him.

" Just admit to it!"

" I'm not going to admit to something that I didn't do!" Ace snapped in disgust. He knew that they weren't going to believe him, but he wasn't going to run from something like this.

 _ **KNOCK**_! _**KNOCK**_!

Akainu looked up to see Garp waving at him to come into the next room. Glaring over at the elderly man, he headed over to him angrily.

" What do you want?" Akainu snapped.

" Boa Hancock is here."

" And?"

" She's here with Jinbe…and…"

" The Newgate girl is here as well." Akainu raised his eyebrow at Garp's words.

" Is she here to confirm the allegations?"

" Not exactly."

" Then why is she here?"

" Go ask her yourself."

Akainu stormed angrily past Garp towards the front lobby where two of the seven Warlords were waiting. There, Boa Hancock, the most beautiful woman in the world stood with her arm wrapped protectively around a small blue haired girl with sea foam green eyes. Her heart shaped face had bandages all over it and was very pale. Her left arm was wrapped in bandages and hung in a sling.

Well defined bruises littered her entire body. The small girl in-front of him looked very fragile and so easy to snap in half.

Beside them stood a large blue whale shark fishman with a stocky build similar to a sumo wrestler and a face that is commonly associated with various Japanese demons such as the oni. His yellow eyebrows and sideburns are distinctly shaped like those found on such demons, in addition to a bulb-like nose and an angular lower lip pointing upwards. He has a lightning-shaped scar that can be seen from his left side burn and reaching over his left eye. He also possessed two tusk-like conical lower fangs; the rest of his teeth from the upper and lower rows are pretty much the same, albeit much smaller. He also has a severe underbite, which makes room for his huge fangs.

He has long, two-toned black hair, with two long stripes, white in color, coming from the roots over his forehead and trailing down the back, a topknot, and tuft of hair on his chin with a slight green hue. He wore a Coral colored traditional Japanese kimono, covered all over with black and white square-shaped patterns with the black and white layers alternating each other. His attire was tied up with a purple obi like a ribbon around his waist.

The fishman's name was Jinbe, the Knight of the Sea. He was the current leader of the Criminal Organization called the Sun Pirates.

" What's going on here?" Akainu snapped angrily causing the small girl to jump in surprise and Boa Hancock tightened her hold protectively around the girl. He noticed Jinbe step protectively in-front of the women.

It was then that Akainu remembered that the churchman had an alliance with Edward D Newgate. So it would make sense that he would be here to protect one of Whitebeard's _children_.

" Ai would like to clear up a misunderstanding with the boy in question." Jinbe stated.

" The boy is in interrogation room until he confesses." Akainu snapped angrily.

" His name is Ace!" The small blunette said abruptly, her eyes glaring angrily up at him. " Not boy!"

" Be silent, _little girl_!" Akainu snapped. " You will speak when spoken to!" He saw more anger flash through her eyes at his words and she was about to reply when Boa Hancock slapped her hand protectively over the girl's mouth. He saw her lean forward and whisper something into the girl's ear, making her eyes go wide.

" Ai is here to refute those charger." Jinbe said gruffly.

" Refute what?"

" I wasn't sexually assaulted!" Ai snapped, pushing Hancock's hand away from her mouth. " Ace is innocent!"

" I highly doubt that _that boy_ -"

" _**HIS NAME IS ACE**_!" Ai snapped. " _**STOP CALLING HIM THAT BOY**_!"

" Are you saying that Saint Charloss is lying on these official documents, little girl?"

" Yes, I am!" Ai snapped angrily. " Just because he's a Celestial Dragon, doesn't mean he is right about this! He can lie just like everyone else, and he's lying about this!"

" What's going on out there?" Ace asked Garp as the man pushed a glass of water towards him.

" A witness is out there in regards to the incident yesterday afternoon."

Ace paused nervously at Garp's words. He knew that his brothers didn't know that he was in the station. He hadn't told them and he knew Garp wouldn't have told them either.

He knew his brothers…and he knew that they would try to do something stupid to get him out of here, Luffy especially.

" Huh," Garp said in a matter of fact tone, " that little girl isn't bad looking. Yet if she keeps up that tone with Akainu…she might get smacked into next year."

Ace's head shot up quickly at those words. 'She better not be here!' He thought worriedly. 'She can't be here!'

" I'm surprised Boa Hancock and Jinbe would bring her here." Gary stated.

" Who is it?" Ace asked cautiously, secretly praying it wasn't who he thought it was.

" Some little blue haired girl." Gary said watching Ace curiously. " Judging from the look of her and all those bandages she would be the supposed victim from the report."

Garp watched Ace's reaction to the news. He saw the boy's face go pale, his body tense up, his fists clenched and eyes wide. " Ace…don't tell me you did this."

" Believe whatever the fuck you want, Old Shit!" Ace said calmly, rubbing his wrists, which were starting to chafe from the cuffs.

" Ace," Garp said standing in-front of him. " I know you." He crouched in-front of Ace, looking him right in the eyes. " I've known you since you were a baby. You've always been a surely kid, but you're a good kid. You've made some stupid decisions in your life but I know you didn't do this."

" She shouldn't be here." Ace said angrily.

" Why?"

" Why do you think!" Ace snapped. " Why was it that you told me to never tell people my real name? Why did you tell fluffy to never tell people who his father was? because of what would happen to us! The same shit that could happen to us would happen to her and I won't let it happen to her! I won't!"

" You won't, huh?"

Ace froze, feeling heat rise into his face. " I-what I mean is-" His face went redder as Garp started to laugh. " _**SHUT UP**_ , _**YOU OLD SHIT**_!"

" You like this girl, Ace!"

" I do not!"

" Yes, you do!"

" No I don't!" Ace snapped, his face red. " She's a stubborn, annoying woman, who doesn't listen to what she's told to do!"

 _ **WHAM**_!

" _**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR**_ , _**YOU OLD SHIT HEAD**_!"

" _**DON**_ ' _ **T TALK ABOUT A WOMAN LIFE THAT**_ , _**BOY**_!" Gary snapped, steam coming off of his fist and the lump forming on Ace's head.

" _**NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION**_ , _**OLD MAN**_!"

" _**DO I NEED TO RE-EDUCATE YOU ON MANNERS**_ , _**BOY**_!" Gary yelled back, raising his fist again.

" _**BRING IT ON**_ , _**SHIT HEAD**_!"

 _ **WHAM**_!

Ace and Garp looked around quickly to see Akainu slam the door open angrily, dragging Ai in by her good arm. Anger floored into Ace at the sight. Ai had been through enough over the past two days and the Commander in-front of him was hurting her.

" _**KEEP YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER**_ , _**ASSHOLE**_!" Ace snapped angrily, jumping to his feet. " _**LET GO OF HER NOW**_!"

" _**SHUT YOUR MOUTH NOW**_ , _**BOY**_!" Akainu snapped, shoving Ai forcefully into the room.

" _**AKAINU**_! _**IF YOU MISTREAT MY SISTER LIKE THAT**_ -"

 _ **SLAM**_!

" Akainu, what are you doing?" Gary snapped, steading Ai carefully as Akainu slammed the door in the Snake Empress's face. " We don't treat children or witnesses like this!"

" _**QUIET GARP**_!" Akainu snapped, stepping threateningly towards Ai. " Now, little girl-"

 _ **WHAM**_!

Akainu took a step backwards as a chair flew in-between himself and blunette. He looked over to see Ace's leg locked into the kicking position, glaring hatefully at him.

" I told you to keep your fucking hands off her." Ace snarled in a low, murderious tone.

" Someone needs to teach you some manners, boy!" Akainu snapped, reaching to remove his large black gloves.

" Stop it!" Ai said hurriedly, fear ebbing into her green eyes. " Don't fight! I told you already that Ace didn't do it! He didn't hurt me!"

" I don't believe you, little girl!" Akainu snapped. " Why would Saint Charloss lie about something like this?"

" Because he's a disgusting pig!" Ai snapped. " He's lying!"

" I don't believe you!"

" Why not!" Ai snapped, her anger starting to rise even more. " I'm saying Ace didn't do it because he didn't! No one's forcing me to say this!"

" You're the daughter of a criminal! How can anyone trust a single word that comes from your filthy mouth!"

" That isn't fair, Akainu." Gary stated blankly. " The girl hasn't done anything wrong! In fact, she has a clean record."

" She doesn't have a record at all!" Akainu said. " There's no evidence of her existence outside a few months ago when she enrolled in that bastard's school! I find that odd, don't you?"

" I'm assuming there are a lot of people that don't have records." Gary said calmly. " That doesn't mean they are bad. We shouldn't judge children on the actions of their parents. She states that he didn't do that and wants the charges dropped. She has the right to do that."

" A criminal has no rights!"

" She hasn't done anything wrong, Akainu." Gary said gruffly.

" Her very existence is a crime!"

Ace saw Ai flinch at the commander's words. It made him even more angry at seeing the hurt and confusion in her eyes. He knew she wouldn't understand why someone would hate her just because of her family ties.

" Genealogy is not a crime." Garp stated angrily, rubbing a hand comfortingly over Ai's good arm. " Now, are you going to undo those cuffs or will I have to?"

Akainu glared hatefully at Garp before tossing the key at him. Turning to the teens, he gave them both a disgusted look before turning to leave. Upon opening the door he came face to face with Boa Hancock pointing her hand like a pistol at his face; a small pink heart hovering on the tip of her finger, ready to fire at will.

" You are not amusing, Boa Hancock." Akainu said blankly.

" Give me one good reason I don't shoot you down here and now?" She stated angrily. Glancing down she noticed red hot magma begin to drip from Akainu's fists.

" I will end your pathetic existence, along with your worthless sisters."

" Keep talking Commander, and I will show you the true wrath of the Amazons."

" Nee-chan!" Ai said hurriedly. " Please don't!"

" Stay back, little sister!" Hancock said angrily. Akainu gave Ai another disgusted look.

" Your filth is boundless." He remarked.

" Now, now, what is all this?" Hancock glanced to the right to see a mass of red hair casually strolling towards them.

" What do you want, Shanks?" Hancock stated blankly.

" A concerned parent called me and asked me to come be a character witness for the boy." Shanks said smiling calmly. His dark eyes took everything before him in. " If needed, I even have bail money for him."

" And where did you happen to come across this money?"

" Ask me no questions, Commander, and I'll tell you no lies."

" And if we don't release them?" Akainu asked.

" Do you really want the whole department leveled for one boy?"

" Would you risk your life for one boy?"

" I would risk everything for the future generation." Shanks said, his smile growing wider as a dangerous light flashed into his eyes.

" I don't need bail money, Shanks." Ace said, appearing behind Ai, running his chaffed wrists. " The charges were dropped."

" I am glad to hear that, Ace." Shanks said calmly, watching as ace wrapped an arm protectively around Ai shoulder. " You both can leave now. I'm sure the good officers here have no further issues with you."

Heat flooded Ai's cheek's quickly as she felt Ace's arm around her shoulder and drew her protectively against him. A foggy memory of him holding her and how warm and gently he had been. How strong and secure his arms were…and now those feelings were returning with his arm around her.

Right now with him touching her, it made her heart race. " Come on." Ace's deep voice jerked her rom her thoughts. " You don't need to be here." He said tensely in her ear.

Ai felt his hold on her tighten as he guided her around Akainu. She saw the two lock eyes for several heart beats as the commander's hands returned to normal and his gloves were sheathed.

" What's wrong with you?" Ace demanded once they were outside the station. " You shouldn't even be out of the hospital and now you're here! Are you trying to get yourself killed, because these people will fucking kill y-"

Ace broke off as Ai buried her face into his chest and began to shake. He wrapped an arm around her gently, cupping the back of her head comfortingly. " You need to be resting." He whispered, noticing how pale she was.

" I couldn't let them blame you for something you didn't do." Ai said, her voice starting to crack. " You didn't do anything wrong."

" Stop talking." Ace whispered softly to her, running his hand through her hair. He rested his cheek gently on top of her head and inhaled deeply. The warm scent of peaches flooded his senses. " You just need to relax right now."

Ai felt Ace's arms tighten around her and she started to relax against. She snuggled against him, drawing even more comfort from him. " You're warm." She heard herself say.

Ace felt a smile spread across his face at her words. " So I've been told." He began to relax as he held her there in-front of the station. The stress of the past two days seemed to just evaporate there at the moment.

" Look at those two! That's it, I've decided that they are definitely going to get married!"


	20. Chapter 20

Author: yay! new chapter! this one was a little hard for me to write, hope everyone likes it!

—

Ace's head shot up quickly when he heard those words. Looking around, he quickly located the source of them. When he saw said person, he felt as though his heart stopped.

Portages D. Rouge walked eagerly towards them, grinning from ear to ear. Ace didn't like the plotting look in his mother's eye.

" That's it!" Rouge said eagerly. " I'll talk it all over with Edward!"

" Mother…" Ace groaned in annoyance. " What are you talking about?"

" That you are going to marry Ai!" Rouge said eagerly. " You two are absolutely adorable together! You remind me of your father and myself when we first got together!"

Ace tensed at her words, he was nothing like his father. He refused to accept the fact that he was anything like his father.

He glanced down at Ai to see what her reaction was to his mother's crazy idea only to see her sleeping soundly in his arms. Despite his better thoughts he relaxed and pulled her tighter against him.

" Aw lawd, Pops isn't going to like this."

Groaning slightly, he looked up to see Thatch standing there angrily, arms crossed next to him was a very large and muscular man. He had a long black pony tail and a gray beard. He wore a gray vest and had a purple tattoo of Whitebeard's mark on both of his deltoids. On his right bicep was a pair of gold armbands. He also wore loose grayish pants that were tucked inside his black combat boots. Strapped to his left hip was a large French Style sword.

His name was Blenheim, Commander of Whitebeard's 9th Division.

" Who the heck is this kid that he thinks he can touch our sister with such familiarity?" Blenheim asked in annoyance.

" Pops is not going to like the fact that she snuck out to be with a boy." Thatch said pressing his fingers to his temples. " I feel a huge migraine coming on."

" Just take her home." Ace muttered quietly, stroking Ai's cheek gently. " She needs rest."

" Uh-huh," Blenheim said walking towards the teens. As gently as he could, the large man lifted ai up into his arms. She whimpered slightly as Blenheim adjusted her weight in his arms.

" Little brat," Thatch muttered. " Disappearing like that and making us worry!"

Ace stood there awkwardly, secretly wanting to keep holding the blunette. Scratching the back of his head, he turned his back to them until he was sure they were gone.

" Ace…" Rouge said softly, rubbing his arm comfortingly. " Baby…let me see those bruises."

" I'm fine, Mom." Ace said shrugging away from her. " Go home…I'll get there eventually."

" Baby…" Rouge said sadly as Ace shoved his hands into his pockets and walk off.

" Shall we return, Miss Rouge?" Shanks asked as he exited the police station. " Where did Ace take off to?"

" He wanted some time to himself, I guess." Rouge said sadly.

" Don't worry, Miss Rouge." Shanks said. " He'll be fine. A lot has happened today and he'll just need some time to process everything."

" I know…I just don't like seeing my baby hurting and me not being able to help him."

" Of course it is." Shanks said patting her shoulder comfortingly. " However, he is a strong kid."

" To strong in my opinion." Rouge said sadly. " He's just like his father in that sense."

" Don't let him hear you say that." Shanks said elbowing her jokingly. " He also acts like a certain strawberry blonde I know, as well."

" Hold your tongue, Shanks!"

" _**AAAAACE**_!"

Ace groaned at the sound of his younger brother's over eager voice. Dread washed over him as he saw his brother's mess of black hair poled through the door to their childhood treehouse. " There you are, Ace!" Luffy exclaimed eagerly.

" Go away, Luffy!" Ace groaned, giving his back to his brother.

" I just wanted to see how you were doing." Luffy said calmly.

" I'm fine."

" Your mom called and said you hadn't been home within the past few days and was a little worried about you."

" I texted her earlier and told her I was fine." Ace said coldly.

" Well, she's just worried about you, okay." Luffy said sitting cross-legged behind his brother. " Sabo said Koala is alright, bruised up a little, but pretty much fine."

" That's good to know." ace said calmly. He was relieved to know that Koala was alright. He knew how much she meant to his brother and knew how worried Sabo must have been when he saw her at the mall all beaten up.

" Robin said that Ai is doing alright too." Luffy pipped in, receiving an uncomfortable grunt from Ace. " She said that Ai's family is mother whining her like crazy much."

Ace wasn't surprised by that to be honest. From what he had seen of her family a few days ago, he could tell that they would be very protective. Especially after what had happened.

" She also said something about…"

" About what?" Ace asked as Luffy went unusually silent. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw his brother fidgeting awkwardly. It was unlike his brother to be so quiet.

" Robin said that she heard Ai's brothers and dad discussing the fact that they are going to take her out of school because of what happened." Luffy said. " Which would suck, cause she really likes school!"

Ace was silent for a while, not really knowing what to say. Her not being in school would mean he wouldn't see her anymore. He felt his heart clench at not seeing her, but another part of him felt a bit of relief at not seeing her.

She had brought nothing but grief into his life since she had met her. Before he could stop himself, he heard the words escape his mouth. " Maybe it's for the best if they do."

 _ **POW**_!

" _**WHAT THE FUCK**_ , _**LUFFY**_!" Ace snapped angrily, clutching the lump now starting to form there. " _**SERIOUSLY**_ , _**WHAT THE FUCK**_!"

" _ **OF ALL THE FUCKING STUPID SHIT TO SAY**_ , _**WAS THE STUPIDEST**_!" Luffy yelled angrily. " _**YOU OF ALL PEOPLE KNOW WHAT IT**_ ' _ **S LIKE TO BE LONELY AND NOW YOU**_ ' _ **RE GOING TO DO THE SAME TO AI**_!"

" She's not going to be alone, Luffy. She'll have her family with her." Luffy stormed over to his brother angrily, lifting him by the scruff of his shirt.

" _**AND HOW LONELY WERE YOU WITH YOUR FAMILY AROUND**_?"

Ace flinched at the truth in his brother's words. Until he had met his brothers, he had felt very alone and very bitter.

His father had been very absent when he was growing up. His mother had wanted to be there for him but he would often become so withdrawn from everything that he would barely speak to her at times.

He had even started to act out a lot and was getting into a lot of fights. So many that Garp had become annoyed with getting him out of trouble that he took him to meet Curly Dadan. That is where he had met Luffy and Sabo…and from meeting those two he had met Koala and the rest.

His brothers had improved his life greatly. He couldn't imagine what his life would have been life if he hadn't met them and his friends.

" _**YOU**_ ' _ **RE GOING TO JUST LET HER BE LOCKED UP LIKE A DAMN CANARY SO THAT SHE CAN BE SAFE FROM OUTSIDE HARM**_! _**WHAT KIND OF LIFE IS THAT**_?" Luffy yelled.

Ace felt his fists clenched in anger as his brother continued to berate him. He knew that what his brother was saying was true. That Ai being constantly guarded by her family, though they had good intentions, it wasn't a good life. Ace knew it would kill her eventually.

" Stop Luffy," Ace said, his fists clenched in anger. " I know, alright."

" _**DO YOU**_?" Luffy snapped. " _**BECAUSE IF YOU THINK SHE**_ ' _ **D BE BETTER OFF LIVING LIKE THAT THEN YOU**_ ' _ **RE A BIGGER IDIOT THEN YOU LOOK**_!"

" _**SHUT UP**_!" Ace snapped. " _**I KNOW**_! _**I KNOW**_!"

" Her family wants her to be safe but that doesn't mean she's going to be happy." Luffy said angrily.

" I know…" Ace muttered mentally hating himself again. He was being selfish in wanting Ai to not be in school. He didn't want to think of how Ai would feel like to be isolated from the outside world. Especially since she had been able to experience the outside world over the past few months.

 _ **BEEP**_!

 _ **BEEP**_!

Ace glanced down at his phone to see a txt from Kalifa. " Shit." He muttered angrily.

" What?" Luffy asked.

" Kalifa heard about what went down with Lucci and the others and wants to talk." Ace said shoving his phone into his pocket.

" Your girlfriend has shitty friends."

" I know."

" I brought you todays homework assignments." Robin said handing some papers to Ai before setting a few textbooks on the nightstand beside her bed. " Sabo was able to make some copies of his notes for you as well."

" Tell him thank you and I really appreciate it." Ai said cheerfully. Sabo was very detailed with his note taking abilities and for that she grateful.

One time she had borrowed notes from Sanji but instantly regretted it. Part of them were cooking recipes, part were actual nots from class and the rest were love letters to Nami, Robin and even some to Ai scribbled not the sides of the papers. It felt as though she had borrowed notes from a thirteen year old girl instead of a sixteen year old boy.

" You're looking a lot better today, Ai." Robin said sitting in the chair next to the bed.

" Thank you…" Ai said warily, suddenly becoming uncomfortable. She had never really been concerned about trying to look pretty or attractive but right now, covered in so many bruises and her lip busted up and swollen, she felt extremely unattractive.

" How are you feeling?"

" Alright, I guess." Ai looked down at her hands; the left still heavily bandages, the right littered with deep purple bruises.

" Everything hurts still, doesn't it?"

" Yeah…"

" Are you taking anything for it?"

" No…I don't like how it makes me feel."

" Not even some over the counter medicine, like Tylenol or Ibuprofen, to dull the pain for just a little bit?" Ai shook her head at the dark haired girl's question. " It must be difficult to get comfortable or to even get some sleep."

Ai nodded, wincing slightly as pain ripped through her entire body. " You look very tired, Ai."

" I've been worrying a lot." Ai said quietly.

" About licci and the Dragons?" Ai shook her head quickly, not looking at Robin. " Then what?" She saw Ai begin to wring her hands nervously before responding.

" I think Ace hates me now…"

Robin saw the blunette flinch as the words she spoke left her mouth. She could tell that Ai was uncomfortable with the thoughts of the freckled teen's feelings towards her. " What makes you think that?"

She saw uncertainty flash through the younger girl's eyes. " Ai…did something else happen that day?"

" Charloss Roswald filed fake charges against Ace…the papers said that Ace tried to sexually assault me and that he tried to stop it. When he tried Ace supposedly assaulted him as well."

Robin was silent for a long time, processing the information that Ai had given her. " What happened after that?" She asked reaching out and holding her hand comfortingly.

" I went to the station where he was being held and told the police I wanted the charges dropped." Ai said so quietly it was almost a whisper. " Ace was so mad that I was there."

" I'm sure he was worried about you." Robin said reassuringly. " Most of the time Ace doesn't express his emotions well. So when he does and it is about someone he cares for, he tends to yell a lot."

Ai didn't look at her friend as she tried to process the girl's words. " Have you texted him lately? To see how he's doing?"

" I…did…once or twice…but he didn't respond." Ai said quietly.

" I'm sure he will eventually." Robin said calmly. " He'll just need to have some space so that he can come to terms with his emotions."

Ai nodded calmly, staring at her hands quietly.

" Men can be very stupid at times." Robin said wistfully. " And sometimes they need a quick slap upside the head to get them to stop being so stubborn."

" And if that doesn't work?" Ai asked as Robin gave her an eerily seductive smirk.

" That's when you use a few of your feminine wiles on them to get them to do what you want."

Ai felt heat rush into her face at her friends words. " That doesn't seem to be fair to do something like that to a guy!"

" Well, better for you to use your feminine wiles on him than for him to use his masculine wiles on you."

" But he has a girlfriend!"

" Who does not treat him very well." Robin said pointedly.

" But he has a girlfriend!" Ai said hurriedly, her face is insanely red. " I won't be the reason that he breaks up with her!"

" You may have already done that." Robin said.

" What are you talking about?"

" Kalifa hangs out with Lucci's crew."

" Sh-She does?"

" Unfortunately." Robin said calmly. " And the incident a few days ago will definitely cause some kind of argument between them."

" Noooo!" Ai groaned. " I'm a home wrecker! Like those girl's on that tv show with the American guy and the people that fight on it!"

" Trust me ai, you are not like that!" Robin said. " Lucci attacking any single friend of Ace's would have caused him issues. He would have defended any one of us but with you it was different."

" Different how?"

" You'll see eventually."


	21. Chapter 21

Author: yay! new chapter! I write this one mentally while I was hunting Pokemon in my home town while visiting my parents! Enjoy everyone!

—

" Ace?"

Ace looked up to see his brother Luffy coming towards him cautiously. It had been several days since Ace had had his talk with Kalifa.

" Hey Ace…" Luffy said cautiously, his eyes flicking to the empty whiskey bottles next to him. " …what's going on with you?"

Ace looked away from his brother, refusing to meet his eyes. Right now he wasn't in the mood to deal with the judgement in Luffy's eyes. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone at this moment.

" Are you hungry?" Luffy asked worriedly.

" No…"

" When was the last time you ate?"

" Hn…"

" That's not a time frame, Ace!"

" Hn…"

" _**ACE**_!"

 _ **BEEP**_!

Ace looked down at his phone to see a text from Ai. Cursing, he shoved the phone angrily away from him. Over the past few days she had sent him several texts asking _how he was_ and _if he was alright_.

Luffy reached down and looked at the phone. " Aren't you going to answer her?"

" Why?"

" Cause she seems worried about you."

" And?"

" _**ACE**_!" Luffy snapped. " What's going on with you? You don't act like this when someone worried about you!"

" I can act however the fuck I want to, Luffy!" Ace said angrily.

" Not when you are my brother, you can't!"

" Go away, Luffy!" Ace groaned. " You're giving me a headache."

" My foot's about to be up your ass in a few moments if you don't stop being a dickhead!"

" Just go away!"

" No! Now stop acting like a moody teen girl and tell me what's going on!"

" Kalifa broke up with me."

" She did?" Luffy asked hurriedly. " What' happened?"

" She told me I needed to choose between you guys or her." Ace said leaning his head back, his eyes closed and sighed.

" I'm sorry, Ace." Luffy said walking over to Ace and flopping down next to him. " That's really shitty."

" Yeah…" Ace muttered reaching for a half empty whiskey bottle only to have Luffy snatch it away from him. " Luffy…I'm not in the mood to deal with you trying to act like you're the big brother."

" Well I'm hungry and you're coming with me."

" Luffy…"

" Burgers and fries, Ace!" Luffy said. " And curry!" Ace's head snapped up, eyes wide, at those words. " CoCo's Curry, Ace!"

" Fine!" Ace said finally. " Curry it is! Then go away!"

" _**YEEES**_! _**LOTS OF BEEF IN IT TOO**_!" Luffy yelled making his brother flinch. Luffy was so loud normally but right now Ace's head was pounding and…his loudness was way worse then normal. " _**CUUUUUUURRY**_!"

" Ai, where are you going?" Marigold said in annoyance. The orange haired girl glared at her blue haired sister.

" I need to go to the store." Ai said lifting a shopping bag. " Thatch said he wanted to make a stew but he needed a few more things."

" Then let someone else go get it!"

" But I need to get out and stretch my legs." ai said smiling at her sister.

" It's going to rain, Ai." Marigold said blankly. Ai smirked as she lifted a Four Star Dragon Ball umbrella sassily.

" Any other concerns?"

" How are you going to carry those bags?" Ai smiled mischievously at her orange haired sister. " What makes you think I will help you?"

" Cause you love me?"

" Uh-huh."

" Well are you coming?"

" I might as well." Marigold grumbled in annoyance. " You'll simply get distracted as usual and overexert yourself like normal."

" Your concern flatters me, sister dear."

" My pleasure as always."

About an hour and a half later Ai and her sister exited the nearby supermarket, laidened with several shopping bags. " See, if I didn't come with you, you'd have to lug all of these bags back to your house."

" I'm sorry, Marri!" Ai said as a sweat drop appeared behind her head. " I didn't think I was going to buy so many things!"

" I told you your ADD would kick in."

" I'm sorry, Marri!" Ai said as she awkwardly opened her umbrella with her good hand. " But we need fresh fruits and vegetables at home! And if I don't but them then my brothers will definitely forget to buy them! And then they won't eat properly and then get sick and then-"

" You aren't their mother, Ai."

" I know but they are my family and I love them. So if I can help them stay healthy then it's my pleasure to do a bit of shopping then!" Ai said smiling eagerly.

" Just don't over work yourself, Ai." Marigold said sternly. " You're still recovering yourself, after all."

" I know, but I don't like being stuck inside all the time, it's so suffocating."

" I know but still."

" I wish you wouldn't worry so much, Marri."

" And I wish you would call me that but we can't always have what we want, now can we?"

" I didn't ask for sass, Marri."

" And yet you got it."

" You're such a loving sister, you know?"

" Obviously."

As the two walked along the rain seemed to come down harder and harder with each passing minute. " I wish the weather man would have mentioned how bad the rain was going to be!" Ai said poutily.

" Well he's never really been very accurate." Marigold said calmly. " By the way, I notice you checking your phone a lot while we were in the store earlier."

" Well I needed to check my grocery list to make sure I had everything!"

" The list is not located in the text portion of the phone, Ai." Marigold said pointedly, noticing the pink spreading across her sister's face. " Are you checking to see if _he_ texted you back?"

" N-No!"

" That's a yes!"

" _**N**_ - _ **NO IT**_ ' _ **S NOT**_!"

" And obviously _he_ hasn't messaged you back yet."

" I don't want to talk about this, Marri!"

" Would you like Sandersonia, Nee-chan and I to go have a _talk_ with him?"

" _**NO**_!"

" It would be very simple." Marigold said calmly, enjoying the panicked look on her sister's face. " Nee-chan could hit him with her Mero-Mero Mellow and Sandersonia and I can _take it_ from there."

" _**NO**_!" Ai snapped worriedly. She didn't want to picture Ace being turned to stone by her big sister. Especially since she knew he'd get that way only by having lustful thought and she didn't want to think of him having those thoughts for her sister.

Ai loved her older sister but at times…like this…she was anxious of her, being the most beautiful woman in the world and all. People were just objects to her. The only one's she care for were her sisters and Luffy.

" Don't worry, Ai." Marigold said dismissively. " I was just joking with you. We wouldn't do anything like that. Hancock would never purposely hurt you. In fact, she would hurt anyone who hurt you…just like before."

Ai winced at the memory, it was something that still haunted her memories and was the reason why her father and siblings were so protective of her.

" Has Whitebeard found any leads on Lucci and there others yet?"

" I'm not sure." Ai said quietly. " He doesn't really want me to know about what is going right now. He just wants me to rest right now."

" That's understandable."

" I kn- _Luffy_?"

Luffy looked up from where he was crouched near a corner to an alley, less then a block away. " O-Oh, his guys…"

" What are you doing out here in the rain?" Ai asked worriedly, noticing how soaked his clothes and hair were.

" Well, in all fairness, it wasn't raining when we left earlier."

" We?" Ai said curiously before she spotted Ace sitting on the ground beside Luffy, hair sopping wet and hunched over, a half empty whiskey bottle and a half eaten CoCo's Curry container beside him. " Ace?"

Groaning loudly, Ace lightly banged his head against the alley wall. The voice of a certain blunette who had been haunting his dreams and every waking thought was back again. Why wouldn't she just leave him alone?

" Ace?"

He looked up to see the most mesmerizing green eyes he had ever seen staring worriedly down at him. He just wished that everything would spinning right now, because it looked like there were four pairs of said eyes staring at him.

" Ace?" Ai said gently, kneeling beside him worriedly. " Are you okay?"

" Why can't you just leave me alone?" He groaned, refusing to meet her gaze.

" Ace!" Luffy snapped angrily.

" Shut up, Luffy!"

" Would you like me to take care of him, Ai?"

" No Marri!"

" I'd like to see you try Kuja!"

" What was that _**male**_?"

" Both of you stop!" Ai snapped hurriedly, looking at Ace worriedly. setting the umbrella and groceries down, Ai moved the bottle away from him. " Ace…what's wrong?"

" You are what's wrong!" Ace growled, reaching for the bottle only to have Ai move it further away. " Give that back!"

" No!"

" Why are you so annoying?"

" Why are you being such a dick?"

" Because of you!"

" Ace, that isn't fair to her!" Luffy said angrily. " She didn't ask for Lucci to attack her."

" Is that what this is about?" Ai asked, hurt evident in her voice. " I'm sorry about that, I didn't men to cause such a problem."

" That isn't what I meant!"

" Then what did you mean?" When he refused to answer she sighed. " You shouldn't be sitting out here in the rain and drinking. You'll get sick out here."

" So?"

" I've been trying to get him home for the past hour but he won't move." Luffy said.

" We can't have that now can we." Ai said leaning over and wrapping her good arm around Ace's arms, attempting to pull him up.

" What are you doing, Ai?" Ace growled.

" Getting you up and moving." ai said pulling him to his feet. " Hate me all you want but you can do it inside…where it's warm and dry…with no booze around." Ace glared down at her angrily. " Glare at me all you want, but you're going to have to physically fight me on this! Also, with the mood I'm in now and the shitty stature you're in, I'll probably win!"

" Fine!" ace snapped, shrugging away from the blunette, stumbling slightly. " But I'm not going home!"

" You haven't been there in days, Ace!"

" Well I'm not going there right now, either!" Ace snapped.

" Do you want to go to Luffy and Sabo's?" Ai asked gently. She watched as Ace leaned against the alley wall. " You can go there if you want. Luffy can take you there if you want."

" I'm not going anywhere with him!" Ace said angrily.

" Well you're not going anywhere by yourself!" Ai said determinedly, before handing her groceries to Luffy and grabbing ace and her umbrella.

" Ai!"

" No Marri, it's fine." Ai said sadly. " I'll take him and I'll head home after that!"

" But-"

" You can meet me at the house if you want." Ai said. " Just take the groceries to the house before they spoil and let Thatch know where I am."

" Ai, why did you give me the bags with nothing but vegetables in it?"

" Because I want the meat to get there safely and Marri won't eat it and you won't eat vegetables."

" It's not like I was gonna eat it raw!"

" I just didn't want to take any chances." Ai said pulling Ace away with her and holding her umbrella awkwardly. " I'll see you later, Marri!"

Ace glanced down at Ai grumpily as she fidgeted to fix her hold on her umbrella and keep him steady at the same time. Mentally swearing at the sight before him. She looked so freaking adorable that he hated it. " Give me that!" He said angrily.

" Why?"

" Because you look ridiculous trying to hold that with your messed up arm!"

" Like you're going to do any better in your condition."

" Just shut up." Ace said taking it from her and holding it over her. " I don't even know why you still want to use it anyway…we're both completely soaked."

" Just keep walking."

" Why?"

" You need to walk off all the alcohol." Ai said sadly. " You were that mad at me that you've been drinking ever since? I'm…really sorry…if you want, I'll stay away from you." Ace listened quietly, his jaw set in an angry tick. " I just don't want you to drink like this…it isn't good! That jerk from the Police Station would do whatever he can to arrest you again! So please, just don't drink!"

" It's not about that night that I've been drinking!"

" What could i-"

" Kalifa broke up with me."

Ai froze at Ace's words, dread sinking even more into her just as a guilty amount of joy overran her. She hated herself for it, especially now that she saw him in so much pain. " Ace-"

" Apparently, she had been using me to get info on my old man…and since I hadn't given her any…and after her friends attacked you, she didn't want anything to do with me…"

" Oh, Ace!" Ai said pulling him to a stop and looked up at him sadly. " I'm so sorry!"

" Don't be," Ace said blankly. " I just don't deserve t-" He broke off as she pulled him into a tight hug. " What are you doing?"

" You didn't deserve to be used like that!" Ai whimpered to his surprise. " You don't deserve to be used like that! You deserve to have someone love you for you!"

" Let's just keep going…" Ace said awkwardly as he adjusted her weight in his arms. " We're getting closer anyway…"

" Alright…" Ai said softly, squeezing his hand reassuringly. " But just know that what I said is true…you deserve someone who loves you."

" Just keep walking." Ace said as they walked. Why would she still want anything to do with him after all he had said to her. Seeing her right now with her hair and clothes wet, clinging to her body, made him want to touch her. To run his hands over her body and to feel every single inch of her.

Thankfully they were close to the Dadan house and soon he would free of her taunting form. He wanted her so badly right now.

As they rounded the corner to the house he made a decision. He wanted something good in her life. He needed something good in his life. " …Ai…"

Green eyes looked up curiously at him, so full of trust and concern for him. " Yeah? Are you feeling okay? You don't need to throw up, do you?"

A smirk appeared on Ace's face at her concern for him. Her genuine concern for him. He reached up and cupped her cheek gently, enjoying the red tint to her cheeks. He dipped his head down quickly, nuzzling her neck gently and inhaling deeply. " Ai…you smell so good."

" Ace, I-" She broke off just as Ace pressed his warm lips against her's, wrapping his strong arms securely around her waist, deepening their kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

Author: Hi everyone! Here's a new chapter, hope you all like it!

Ai moaned as Ace pulled her closer, her head swimming with emotions. She gasped lightly when she felt him nip her bottom lip lightly, allowing him to slide his tongue eagerly into her mouth. The taste of cinnamon invaded her senses.

She felt Ace tightening his arms around her waist, pressing her tightly against him. Her head began to spin as her tongue danced eagerly with his. Well, it wasn't much of a dance as Ace was the first person she had ever kissed. It was more like he was dominating her mouth with his tongue.

" A-Ace…" She whispered weakly, her head spinning more just as Ace had left her mouth and trailed kisses along her chin and neck.

Ai felt her heart begin to flutter as she met Ace's black eyes. Heat rushed to her face as she saw what looked like hunger in them. She jumped when she felt his tongue brush along her pulse.

" Ai."

Ace's voice was deep and gravely. He had never tasted anything as sweet as her before. He could even taste her innocence. He could feel it in her kiss.

He felt an overwhelming sense of pride at the knowledge. " Mine." He growled eagerly tracing his tongue eagerly along the nape of her neck, one hand buried in her soft blue hair, earning a eager moan from the small blunette.

Tracing his fingers lightly down her spine he felt her press herself breathlessly against him, an impatient whimper escaped her lips. " Ace!" An excited grin flashed across his face at the sound of his name from her. Burying his lips vigorously against her neck and nipping it lightly, earning him another excited gasp.

He slid his hand intently down, careful to avoid her injured arm and cupped her bottom. " A-Ace…?" He heard her gasp nervously as he slid his other hand up her side and stroked her breast lightly. Kissing his way down her neck past her collar bone to the top button of her shirt, just above her breasts. Grinning, he dipped his head down undoing the top button with his teeth.

Ai felt herself tense up when she felt Ace's hand cup her bottom. A sense of unease fell over her as she felt his hands begin to roam over her. " _A_ - _Ace_ …" She whimpered as he moved his other hand up to breast…and his lips to move downwards. " W-Wait…s-stop!"

Ai became uncomfortable as Ace moved lower and lower. She suddenly became overly aware of the scent of alcohol permitting from him. Fidgeting uneasily against him she whimpered weakly.

Images of rough, calloused hands reaching towards her, trying to grab her. Tears swelled in her eyes as she struggled against Ace's hold. " _A_ - _Ace_ , _please_! _S_ - _Stop_!" With her good arm, Ai tried to push Ace away, panic surging into her as he pulled her closer. " _**Please**_!"

 _ **WHAM**_!

" _**SHIT**_!"

" Could you please not practically have sex on my front porch!"

Ai jumped as she saw a pipe fly randomly out of no where and collide with Ace's head. Quickly covering herself, she looked up to see her teacher, Curly Dadan, glaring angrily over at the two of them; arms crossed, cigarette dangling carelessly from her lips.

" _**WHAT THE HELL**_ , _**OLD WOMAN**_?" Ace snapped angrily, rubbing the back of his head.

" _**I ALREADY TOLD YOU**_ , _**YOU BRAT**_!" Curly yelled back. " _**BAD ENOUGH YOU**_ ' _ **D DO THAT WITH THAT NASTY BLONDE BIMBO OF YOURS BUT NOW YOU BRING ANOTHER FLOUSY HERE TO GROPE ON**_!"

" _**WATCH IT**_ , _**PSYCHO**_!" Ace growled protectively.

" _**WHY YOU L**_ -"

" Ai, what are you doing here?" Looking up hurriedly, Ai saw Sabo staring over at her in confusion. " You should be at home, resting."

" I-I w-was just helping Ace get here safely." Ai whispered, attempting to rebuttal her shirt one handedly, noticing the color drain from Curly's face as she realized that Ai was the one who Ace had been kissing. " I-I should be getting home, though. My brothers and Pops will be worried."

" You should stay here." Ace mumbled in her ear, the scent of alcohol wafting into her nose.

" I shouldn't." Ai said cautiously dropping her eyes. " My family is waiting."

" But you shouldn't go by yourself. It isn't safe."

" I-"

" I'll walk her home." Sabo interrupted quickly.

" She can stay here." Ace said grumpily, his hold around Ai tightened protectively. " Lucci could be out there waiting for her."

" I'll get her home safely, Ace." Sabo said in annoyance. " Besides, I don't think her father would like her staying here with a boy…especially after what happened last week."

" I-"

" Ace, if you imply one more time that I'll let something happen to her, I'll knock your ass out." Sabo snapped angrily.

" Like you could!" Ace said in a cocky tone.

" Bring it, asshole!"

" Seriously! Is fighting all you jackasses do!" Ai said in a small voice, her hands shaking, her face pale and eyes tired. Ace looked down in surprise, cupping her face lightly in his hands.

" Ai-"

" I just need to head home and get some rest!" Ai said quickly, taking a step backwards. " And you should get some rest too."

Dropping his hand lightly, Ace sighed, knowing that she and his brother were right. Yet all he wanted to do right now was scoop her up in his arms and carry her up to his childhood treehouse and lost himself inside her.

Cupping her face gently in his hands once more, he brushed his thumb lightly over her lips. " Fine…but text me when you get home and not a moment later."

" I-"

Ace dipped his head down and captured her lips eagerly again, enjoying the taste of peaches. Stroking her cheek lightly he forced himself to pull away from her softness. " Sabo is going to walk you home safely." Ai nodded quickly, avoiding his gaze shyly.

With that said Ace managed to stumble his way drunkenly into the house. Sabo grabbed a jacket quickly from inside and laid it around Ai's shoulders earning a startled jerk from the small blunette. " Sorry Ai!" Sabo said quickly, hands raised in innocence. " It's just that your clothes are soaked and it's chilly out and Koala and Name would murder me if I let you get sick."

Nodding quietly, Ai attempted to awkwardly slide her good arm through a sleeve. " Here," Sabo said quickly, attempting to help. " Let me." Reaching cautiously towards her, Sabo noticed a slight flinch from her. " Ai? I-I'm just going to hold the sleeve up so that it'll be easier for you to get your arm through, ok?"

He saw her tense up quickly before nodding again. As carefully and slowly as he could Sabo lifted the sleeve of his jacket as Ai slipped an arm through. Readjusting the jacket's other side so that it covered her sling, Sabo saw her start to bend over to reach for her fallen umbrella. " Wait, let me!"

Watching her nod quietly he bit the inside of his cheek in anger before retrieving the fallen item. Seeing his friend like this now, skittish and refusing to make eye contact with anyone, angered him. She was so different from her normal happy and energetic self.

He didn't like it and he knew Koala wouldn't either. Knowing his girlfriend as he did she'd go super glue herself to her friend's side until she smiled again.

Right now he wanted to find Lucci and pend him and loser friends into his ground.

" H-How is Koala?"

Sabo stumbled at the unexpected sound of Ai's voice. " Sorry?"

" How is Koala?"

" She's alright." Sabo said awkwardly, unused to Ai not meeting his gaze when they spoke. " I went to see her today. She has her appetite back. She inhaled the burger and fries I brought her…plus my burger too." He grinned jokingly down at her. " For such a thin girl she sure can pack it away! I don't know where she puts it!"

Another awkward silence fell between them as they walked, the raining coming down harder now, making the temperature drop slightly. " S-"

" I'm sorry."

" F-For what?" Sabo asked blinking in confusion.

" Koala was hurt because of me." Ai said quietly, her voice breaking slightly.

" That isn't true." Sabo replied, watching her reaction from the corner of his eye.

" Yes it is." Ai said." If I hadn't gone shopping with them that day-"

" They still would have gone to the mall and run the chance of running into Lucci. There's no way to know for sure that Lucci wouldn't have attacked her if you hadn't been there. He's an intelligent, psychotic killer, not a great combo. Chances are that he would have attacked her, if not then than later and possibly when she was alone."

" B-"

" AI!" Sabo snapped, his usual calm now gone. " Look at me!" Ai turned her head slightly, still avoiding eye contact. " Look at me!" She finally did and he grit his teeth at the panic now in her eyes. " It wasn't your fault!" He continued even when he sawdust in her eyes. " You are our friend and Lucci wanted to kill you! Koala fought to help you just like she would have any of our friends!"

" M-"

" Don't you go thinking that we would be better off having not met you, either!" Sabo snapped in annoyance to Ai's surprise. " I can see it in your eyes! We like you, Ai. You're Koala's best friend…she considers you a sister!"

" _**Achoo**_!"

" SHIT!" Sabo said hurriedly. " I should hurry and get home. Ace would all me if you caught a cold while in my care!" He saw her flinch again. " A-Ai?" He said quickly reaching out a comforting hand only to have her back quickly away from him, fear evident in her eyes.

" Wait, Ai!" Sabo said hurriedly, seeing her tense up, as if she were going to run off. " You can't just go off on your own! What if Lucci's gang find you?" Without thinking he reached out and grabbed her arm. " Ai, I-" He froze as he saw the fear in her eyes become terror.

Ai felt her heart begin to race hurriedly as she felt Sabo's hand grab her arm. Her eyes widened as she saw several pairs of hands reaching for her hungrily. Jerking backwards quickly, her trembling became uncontrollable as her eyes darted around quickly. " I-I'm fine! I can get home from here on my own!"

" _Wait_ -"

Before he could continue he felt a strong gust of wind kick up around him, knocking the umbrella out of his hand and blinking him. When he felt the wind die down he opened them to find Ai gone. " _**SHIT**_!" Looking around hurriedly, panic racing through him. " _**SHIT**_! _**SHIT**_! _ **SHIT**_! _**ACE IS GONNA KILL ME**_!"

" _**CALM DOWN**_!" Ai told herself fearfully as she darted down the street towards her house. Her heart was beating a million miles a second. " _**JUST STOP**_!"

Panic was seeped deep inside her, her hands trembling in fear. She couldn't think straight as she ran. All she could see were hands, dozens of black hands reaching greedily towards her.

 _ **Pops**_! She thought as tears swelled in her eyes. She needed to get home, where she was safe. Just a couple more blocks to go. She could see the outline of her father's compound becoming closer as she ran.

" _**AI**_!"

She tripped and almost fell flat on her face at the sound of an irate feminine voice. Looking up she saw the voluptuous form of her elder sister coming angrily towards her. " _N_ - _Nee_ - _chan_?" Ai stammered as Boa Hancock marched into view. She became even more nervous at the sight. Whenever her sister walked like that it never ended well.

" _**WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN**_?"

" _I_ - _I_ -"

" _**DO YOU REALIZE HOW WORRIED WE'VE ALL BEEN**_!"

" _I_ - _I_ -"

" _**I CANNOT BELIEVE HOW RECKLESS YOU W**_ -" Hancock broke off when she saw the panic in the blunette's eyes. " What happened?"

" _N_ - _Nee_ - _chan_!" Ai whimpered, tears swelling in her eyes.

" Ai, what is it?" Hancock said hurriedly, her brown eyes wide with worry.

" _**N-Nee-Chan**_!" Ai cried hugging her sister tightly and sobbing in her arms.


	23. Chapter 23

Author: hi everyone, sorry about the delay in the next chapter for Oro Jackson High. I have been kinda down lately. I've had a lot of bad things happen in my life lately, most recently my cat Zombie was killed by a car. I've been a little to depressed to write or do anything other then work…However, I've been thinking lately about how I want to write about Ai's parents. What do you guys think? Anyway I hope you all like this new chapter!

" Ai just texted me saying that she's fine, Sabo. She's back home now."

Sabo sighed in relief at Koala's news. Luffy had texted him a few minutes ago as well saying that Hancock had found Ai and brought her home. But he still had a bad feeling about Ai's reaction earlier. He had never seen her so freaked. What could have caused her to act like that.

" I'm worried…" Koala's voice jerked him out of his thoughts.

" About what?"

" About why she was so afraid to be touched by Ace."

" Well she had just gone through a bad ordeal, it's understandable really." Sabo said. " But he got her away from Lucci and his idiots."

" Well, you said you saw Ace getting kinda handsy with her. Maybe she felt uncomfortable with him doing that?"

" Why, you don't mind it when I get that way with you."

" Uh, listen here you! Ai is an innocent flower just like I was before you corrupted me! You tell Ace to keep his pervy hands to himself!" Koala yelled so loud that Sabo ended up holding the phone a foot away from his ear, a sweat drop evident on his forehead.

" If it means anything, Ace really likes her."

" Then. He should treat her like a lady and not some trashy hooker! No feeling her up in the middle of the street!"

" So he should feel her up in private, got it."

" I will slap the blonde right off of you, Sabo!"

" Love you two, babe!" The blonde said, rolling his dark eyes. " And just so we're clear, you were the one who corrupted me with your feminine wiles."

" You did too! I was pure and innocent then you came along and defiled me!"

" I did not!"

" _**DEFILER**_!

" _**CRAZY WOMAN**_!"

" I will beat his stupid freckled face in!" Hancock snapped angrily, hugging Ai tightly, smashing her face between her large bossom.

" That isn't fair, Hancock!" Luffy protested. " Ace was drunk when Ai took him home!"

" So that make it alright for him to molest her!"

" He wouldn't have done it otherwise!"

" _**THAT DOESN**_ ' _ **T MAKE IT O**_ -"

" _**NEE**_ - _ **CHAN**_ , _ **I CAN**_ ' _ **T BREATH**_!" Ai gasped from her sister's choke-hold.

" Yeah Hancock, her face almost matched her hair color!"

" Dear, I love you but when I see your brother I will beat him bloody."

" Nee-chan…" Ai whispered quietly. " Please…leave Ace alone."

" Ai! He did the very thing you went to the police station to say he didn't!"

" Nee-chan! Ace didn't do what the Celestial Dragon said he did! He just got a little touchy…"

" That's called handsie, Baby Sister, and it was unacceptable! He needs to treat you with respect like the lady you are!"

" Nee-chan…"

" Don't _Nee_ - _chan_ me, Ai!"

" Hancock, Ace always treats Ai with respect!"

" Except when he calls me a dwarf…"

" Yeah, but that's only 'cause he's in love with you!"

" _**H**_ - _ **He what**_?" Ai squeaked, her face turning tomato red.

" Yep! His face gets all red, just like your's is right now, and he acts all awkward around you or whenever Sabo and I mention you!"

" Luffy!"

" What? It's true, Hancock! We've talked about this a lot, ya know!"

" Nee-chan, you talk about me behind my back?"

" Baby sister, I always talk about you!"

" _**Whyyyyyy**_ …?"

" Why not?"

" Cause it's awkward! Who talks about their sister on their dates?"

" I do!"

" _**THATCH**_! When did you get here?"

" A while ago, I was just sharpening my machetes, so I could go have have a discussion with a certain freckled brat."

" No Thatch! Leave Ace alone!"

" _But Aiiiii_!"

" All of you leave Ace alone!" Ai demanded angrily.

" I don't see what the big deal is!" Luffy huffed grumpily. " Ace likes Ai and he was only showing her that he did!"

" It's a big deal because when Ai was younger she-"

POP!

Ai's hand immediately shot up, covering the Amazon's mouth. This motion caused Luffy to notice the small blunette begin trembling, her face now pale. " Ai?"

" Just drop it." Ai said quietly, avoiding eye contact with everyone. " I'm done talking about it. Leave Ace alone, alright?" A moment of silence fell over the room as all eyes were suddenly on the blunette. " Please…"

" Alright, Baby Sister." Hancock said comfortingly. " For now, I will drop it. However, we will discuss this later."

Ace rolled over in bed and suddenly inhaled the intoxicating scent of peaches. He felt his mouth instantly water. Glancing over he saw a certain blunette standing near his bookshelf, her back to him…dressed in a French Maid outfit. A grin spread across his face at the sight of her trying to dust a high shelf. He was granted a glimpse of her white lace panties when the hem of her skirt lifted slightly.

Before he knew what he was doing he had stood up and walked swiftly over to her. " _Need help_?" He whispered lightly in her ear.

A small squeak of surprise came from the blunette at the sound of his voice. " Ace-sama!" Ai said happily, whirling around eagerly, her eyes shining.

" Ace-sama, huh?" Ace grinned evilly.

" Ace-sama, I am very sorry for not finishing the cleaning before you awoke!" Ai said hurriedly. " I was trying my best to not wake you!"

" Were you cleaning all morning?"

" Yes! Unfortunately there is quite a lot to do and I wasn't able to finish." Ai said sadly. " I am very sorry, Ace-sama!"

" So you didn't finish your chores." Ace said, a wicked spark flashed into his eyes.

" No Ace-sama," Ai said with even more sadness in her voice, tears starting to prick her eyes.

" It seems you will have to be punished." Ace said.

" P-Punished?" Ai whimpered fearfully. " My deepest apologies, Ace-sama! Please don't-"

" It's the only way to make it up to me." Ace grinned as he wrapped his arms securely around her waist.

" What is it, Ace-sama?" Ai asked warily. " If it will make you happy then I will do it!"

" Of course," Ace said dipping his face down, nipping her neck teasingly, earning a surprised gasp from her. " You smell nice!"

" Thank you, Ace-sama!" Ai gasped excitedly, rubbing herself against subconsciously him, her breasts swelling above her neckline.

" Why don't we get started on how you're gonna make amends." Ace said, unlacing the back of her corset.

" Anything, Ace-sama!" Ai said innocently as Ace slid her blouse down, kissing his way down to her chest. Roaming her hands over his chest eagerly, she nuzzled his neck lightly.

" The bed." Ace said hungrily, forcing himself to pull away from her. " Now." He felt his groin tighten painfully as he watched her hurry over to his bed and begin fixing the covers. His evil grin grew even wider at her innocence…and the sight of her bending over and exposing her beautiful bottom to him. He watched as her lace panties slid up, his mouth watered.

" Damn!" He heard himself mutter.

" I'm sorry, Ace-sama!" Ai said hurriedly whirling around. " I'll redo your sheets!"

" That wasn't what I meant." Ace growled hungrily, quickly crossing the room to grab her. " I meant that you are delicious looking."

" I don't understand."

" You smell delicious." Ace said, ducking his face down and captured her mouth.

" Ace-AH!" Ai gasped as Ace slipped his tongue eagerly into her mouth. He swiftly dominated her mouth, earning an eager moan from the blunette.

" You even taste good." Ace growled.

" Thank you, Ace-sama." Ai said shyly, a blush appearing on her cheeks as Ace began kissing his way down her neck. " _Th_ - _That feels n_ - _nice_!"

" Good." Ace said as he began to unlace the back of her dress, sliding it down to her shoulders.

" Ace-sama…?" Ai said, her blush reddening as Ace kissed the tops of her breasts. " I need to clean!"

" The bed." Ace said hungrily.

" Y-Yes!" Ai said hurriedly, her face was now tomato red. She attempted to fix her shirt at the same time as she attempted to redo his bedding. He didn't have the heart to tell her that he was going to mess it up again very soon, with her help. He licked his lips greedily at the thought.

Before he could stop himself, he reached over, wrapped his arms quickly around her and pressed himself against her. " _**EEEP**_! _ACE_ - _SAMA_!" Ai squeaked as she felt something hard press against her bottom.

" Hm?" Ace said burying his lips against her neck, one hand sliding up to cup her breast greedily.

" Th-That feels g- _ **AH**_!" Ai broke off when Ace flicked his tongue over this certain sensitive spot just under her ear.

" Let me show you how a man is supposed to make a woman feel." Ace said, nipping her ear lightly.

" W-What do you mean?" Ai asked, her cheeks even redder. She gasped when Ace's other hand slid down and stroked her lightly between her legs. " A-Ace-sama!" Ai whimpered, biting her lip eagerly. " N-Not th-there!"

" Why not?"

" I-um-it's just- _ **AH**_!" Ai gasped again, rubbing her bottom against his swollen groin.

" Don't you like this?" Ace asked pitifully.

" _I_ - _I d_ - _do_!"

" Then why do you want me to stop?" Ace asked swirling his thumb eagerly around her nub. He took evil pleasure in wrenching an excited moan from her. She was starting to get wet and slick. She was melting against him, soon she would be his to do with as he pleased.

" Ai," He said with a small fake whimper. " Don't you want to please me?"

" Y-Yes!" Ai moaned eagerly as ace slid a finger inside her, curling it skillfully.

" Then get on the bed." Ace growled hungrily. " Or I'll just," Ace removed his hands from her, earning a small displeased whimper.

" Ace-sama!" Ai said whirled around, pressing herself needle against him. " Please?"

" I don't know, Ai." Ace said looking away in fake hurt. " I will give you all that fun but you won't allow me any."

" Ace-sama! I'm sorry!" Ai said worriedly.

" It's actually very selfish of you, ya know." Ace said in fake sadness. " I'm not sure if I can ever get over this."

" Ace-sama, I-" Ai paused, tears swelling in her green eyes. " I'm sorry!"

A sudden sense of guilt washed over him as his plan backfired at seeing her tears. " I-uh-Ai, I'm-"

" Ace-sama, I'm so sorry!" Ai cried, tears streaming down her face, her lips trembled sadly.

" Sh-Shit Ai, please don't cry!" Ace said hurriedly, his heart racing in panic. How did she end up crying in his fantasy.

" I-I c-can't h-help it, Ace-sama!" Ai cried. " I failed you!"

" Ai, please!" Ace yelled hurriedly. " I went to far, it's not your fault!"

" Ace-sama, you're to good for me!" Ai cried.

" Ai, please stop crying!" Ace yelled hugging her tightly. " Please, please, please stop crying!" Seriously, how did this happen? In his usual fantasies she would be eating out of his hand by now.

" I-" Ace silenced her with an eager kiss, her eyes wide. Sliding his hand down eagerly he stroked her lower back, earning a small whimper from the blunette. " _You_ … _are_ … _ **mine**_!" Ace growled hungrily as he reluctantly pulled back from her. He grinned as her face reddened again at his words.

" Ace-sama," Ai said reaching up and began to unlace her top, exposing more of her breasts. " I-Is this what you wanted?"

" Yes, yes it is." Ace said grinning more.

" Then…" Ai said removing her shirt completely before she pressed herself eagerly against him. " Would you like me to clean like this?"

" It's a significant improvement." Ace said cupping her bottom greedily.

" Yes, Ace-sama." Ai said pulling him down onto the bed, straddling his waist and kissing him lightly.

" You are playing a dangerous game here, Ai." Ace said, his dark eyes full of hunger.

" What do you mean?" Ai asked innocently. " EEP!" Ace grabbed her eagerly and pinned her onto the bed. " Ace-sama!"

" I told you that you were playing a dangerous game." Ace grinned. " I'm more than capable of winning it."

" What are you planning on doing to me, Ace-sama?" Ai asked. She gasped as Ace grabbed her large breast, running his thumb over her hard nipple. His other hand traced its way down her back, pulling her skirt down to her ankles in one swift motion. " _**ACE**_ - _ **SAMA**_!

" I told you, you're mine!" Ace growled, tracing his finger lightly along her inner thigh. " I've been wanting to do this to you since the moment I saw you." He nipped her neck teasingly.

" Why me?"

" Because you are beautiful, independent and loyal to a fault. You have a beautiful heart." Ace said kissing the spot on her chest above her heart.

" You flatter me, Ace-sama."

" You're also extremely innocent…something that I want to corrupt."

" What do you me- _ **AH**_!" Ai gasped happily as Ace traced the sensitive flesh between her legs through her panties. His smirk grew as she lifted her hips receptively to his touch. Sliding his fingers under the soft fabric to touch the part of her that he wanted most.

Stroking her there lightly before he inserted a finger. " _**AH**_!" Ai whimpered, rocking her hips eagerly. He quickly inserted another finger as he watched her pant happily, her delicious lips were now parted.

" Ace-sama!" Ai panted pulling him down for a hungry kiss. " _More_ _ **please**_!"

" So greedy." Ace laughed, thrusting his fingers teasingly. " But if you can't keep those hands to yourself than I'll just have to tie them up."

" Why would you be so mean?" Ai pouted, gripping onto his shoulders as he crooked a finger.

" Ace-sama, _please_!" Ai whimpered as Ace took one of her breasts in his mouth, and swirled his tongue around her nipple. She hissed excitedly, back arched, as he nipped that taut nub, hooking one leg around his waist. " _**PLEASE**_!"

" Not yet." Ace smirked, thrusting his fingers harder. " Not quite yet."

" But- _ **EEEP**_!" Ai squeaked when Ace grabbed her bottom. " _Ace_ - _sama!_ "

" Very nice." Ace grinned, swirling his tongue around her nipple. Giving her bottom a hungry squeeze, Ace left her breast and gave a trail of kisses downwards towards her pelvis. He quickly pulled her panties from her before removing his fingers.

" Ace-sama?" Ai asked shyly. " What are y-AH!" A daze settled over her as Ace pressed his mouth wickedly against her lower lips, she felt herself relaxing. She allowed herself to fall deep to his desire.

Ace swelled with pride as he heard her moans of happiness. He licked torturously along the inside of her plump lips. The scent of her was intoxicating. He swirled his tongue back and forth lightly as he held her legs open.

" _Oh_ , _Ace_ - _sama_!" Ai cried out as her pleasure built up more and more. " So good! _Ace_ - _sama_ , _more please_ , _**more**_!" He continued his torture vigorously. " _Oh_ , _**Ace**_ - _ **sama**_!"

" _**ACE**_!"

The dark haired teen jerked awake suddenly by the angry voice of his brother. The moment his eyes opened a sharp stabbing pain shot through his head followed by a horrible pounding that made him long for death.

" _ **ACE**_!"

" Damn it, Sabo! If you don't shut up I'm going to shove my fist down your throat!"

" The way you look I doubt you can even sit up." The blonde said before squating down beside his brother. " You and I need to talk about something."

" Can't it wait until later?"

" If we put it off any longer Koala and Boa Hancock will skin you alive."

" What? Why?"

" Don't play dumb with me, Ace!" Sabo snapped grumpily.

" I'm not playing dumb!"

" Well, I alway knew you were stupid but damn! Now that you know it's not going to be anymore fun making fun of you."

" What are you bitching about?" Ace groaned, pulling a blanket over his head and fighting off a sudden wave of nausea. " And why can't it wait until later?"

" Because I told Koala that I'd deal with you so she doesn't have to."

" Again, why?"

" Because of you groping all over Ai last night."

" I what?" Ace said, his head shot out from the blanket.

" You got all kinds of handsie and nasty with Ai last night and freaked her out pretty badly. Boa Hancock wants to kill you really badly too. It was all Luffy could do to stop her."

" I would never touch Ai like that!"

" Never say never, Ace!"


End file.
